Lucifer Rising
by JasminSky
Summary: When a heavily abused Harry Potter finds a pitch black snake with ice blue eyes in the garden his life shall soon change, but for the better? It turns out that the snake in truth is Lucifer, fallen archangel and ruler of Hell. How will the wizarding world react to their hero and saviour who befriended the devil himself? Dark!Harry, Slightly Evil!Harry, MoD!Harry, HP/Lucifer, SLASH!
1. The Snake in the Garden

A/N: I know…another story. What can I say…when I read DZ2's "No more Mr Nice Guy" and even more "The Butterfly Effect" I got inspired. This time you get another crossover between HP und Supernatural though this time a dark one…extremely dark one. It starts shortly after Lucifer got out of his cage in Supernatural and in spring before Harry's eleventh birthday. As in my other crossover story this one will follow mostly the HP Books while the Supernatural part will be AU. Don't worry my other stories are not forgotten. So now onwards with my new dark and slightly evil Harry in pairing with Lucifer story!

 _Parseltongue_

* * *

 _Don't let them undermine  
Your dreams can never be stolen  
Don't leave them stagnant rotting on the vine  
Say goodbye to anyone who tries  
To bleed you dry, you will show them  
You're blessed with an unlimited supply_

 _Leave nothing left behind_

 _So what you waiting for?_  
 _Tell me what you waiting for_  
 _Don't stand by and deny it_  
 _So what you waiting for?_  
 _Tell me what you waiting for_  
 _Break new ground and defy it_  
 _Don't let the world outside_  
 _Leave you cornered and alone_  
 _So what you waiting for?_  
 _Tell me what you waiting for_  
 _Let them all be reminded_

 _(What are you waiting for – Disturbed)_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Snake in the Garden

It was ten in the morning and a nice sunny day in Privet Drive, Little Whinging. The sun shone brightly from the crystal-clear blue sky on this weekend in the middle of May, with 23°C in temperature and a slight breeze coming from west. Children were peacefully playing in the streets while several women were either standing outside gossiping over the recent developments about the celebrities, or they were tending to their already immaculate gardens. In front of one house, a man was polishing his car after just having washed it.

The entire street was so normal, that it was sickening and any person with half a brain would go insane in the shortest amount of time when having to stay there for more than a short visit. Each house looked like the other only differentiated by the slightly dissimilar front gardens and the diverse cars in each driveway. However, this was exactly how they wanted it in Number 4 Privet Drive. The man Vernon Dursley was the director at Grunnings a company producing drills, while Petunia Dursley was the perfect homemaker caring for their only son Dudley Dursley. Dudley was a ten year old obese boy whose main sport consisted in either stuffing himself with food or in the case when he was extremely bored, bullying others.

One might be led to the impression that the Dursleys were the most nauseatingly boring family existing, living in the most revoltingly boring neighbourhood on the planet were it not for the fourth person currently living under the roof of Number 4 Privet Drive. This person was a scrawny little boy that looked as if he was eight but was in fact the same age as Dudley. People rarely saw the boy and when they did, they avoided him like the plague because he was said to be a troublemaker hence his regularly broken bones and the many bruises he sported. Even in school, the teachers hated him because of all the trouble that followed him as well as for his constant lying. To the other inhabitants of the house he was the only threat to their perfectly normal life.

The boy was Harry James Potter.

What everyone failed to see was that the boy was not just scrawny but outright starved. His many bruises and broken bones were not the result of him being a troublemaker but his very own uncle and cousin beating him to near unconsciousness regularly and no one was his friend because Dudley bullied everyone who so much as thought of going near Harry. What the teachers thought were lies were only the boy's way of trying to get their attention and help. But how could they believe, that a perfectly normal family such as the Dursleys who had the magnanimity of taking their nephew in after his drunken parents got themselves killed in a car crash would abuse the boy when their own son was spoiled rotten. No, for them the case was clear. Harry Potter was an attention-seeking liar.

Right at that moment said boy was shoved out through the back door and into the garden by his aunt.

"Go mow the lawn and weed the flowerbeds. If you're not done by noon there will be nothing for lunch, am I clear?" she snapped at the boy who tried not to fall down because of the rough treatment to no avail.

"Yes, aunt Petunia" he replied weakly before pulling himself up from the ground where he fell and went over to the shed where the gardening tools were stored to retrieve the mower.

Shoving the mower over the lawn, he wondered what he did in his previous life to deserve such a treatment as this. He hated his life and he hated his family for whom he was nothing more than a slave, but the problem was that he could do nothing against it. There was no way that he could escape the hell that was Privet Drive. Oh, he tried to run away several times but every single time it didn't take more than two days and he was back with his beloved and caring family. He had no idea how or why but it seems that fate or whomever decided that he had to stay here would do everything in their power to ensure that it stayed that way.

Another thing was that his dreams took a weird notion lately. Previously he mostly dreamt that some knight in a shining armour would come and take him away from the Dursleys. Now on the other hand his dreams had become darker and darker with every passing night, going so far that he last night dreamt how he would punish his family for everything they did to him…in a very gory way. He knew he should be frightened and worried that he dreamt such a thing but oddly, he couldn't bring himself to care. Actually, he had to restrain himself more and more not to go through with what he dreamt and kill them. For once, it was highly unlikely that he would succeed with how weak he was and on the other hand, he didn't want to end up in prison.

When he was done with the mowing he took a short look at the clock he could see through the kitchen window and started to curse under his breath. The entire thing took longer than he anticipated and he had only an hour left to weed the beds, which would take far longer. With a sigh, he knelt down next to one of Petunia's precious roses to continue with his chores. Slowly but surely, he made his way through the flowerbed when he suddenly felt like he was being watched. It wasn't the feeling he had when his aunt was watching him with hawk eyes from inside the house waiting for an excuse…any excuse for her to come down on him like a fury. No, it was a different feeling of being watched, more foreboding and dare he think it…darker…evil.

Looking through the fringe that his Aunt always left when cutting his hair to cover the lightning bolt scar he had on his forehead, he scanned the garden for the source of his feeling but he couldn't find anything. Going on with the weeding he couldn't get rid of this feeling when he suddenly found a pitch-black snake with ice blue cold eyes sitting under one of the rose bushes he was tending to at that moment. He looked a bit confused at first because one rarely found snakes in villages like Little Whinging, except when a pet escaped from its habitat and started to roam freely. However, he highly doubted that someone would hold something as abnormal as a snake in this epitome of normality.

What he knew though was that the feeling of being observed came from the black snake because said snake was staring at him with an intensity that surprised the boy. He wondered what the snake was doing here and even more, why it was observing him when he heard shouting from the kitchen door.

"Hey freak, don't you dare laze around! Get back to work, and no lunch for you!" Petunia shouted at him.

Harry tensed up before he sighed. "Yes, aunt Petunia."

Once he was sure that his aunt wasn't watching him anymore, he let his shoulders hang. He again looked at the snake whose eyes had darkened visibly if he didn't imagine things.

 _"I don't know what you're doing here or why you're here in the first place but you should go. If aunt Petunia finds you she will surely kill you,"_ he muttered with a sad smile to the snake not that he thought that the animal would understand him.

To his surprise, the snake straightened itself and looked at him with a less angry but more interested look.

 _"You speak the language of the snakes,"_ it said surprised.

Harry was so shocked over the fact that he understood the snake that he completely forgot that he had chores to do in favour of openly staring at the animal.

 _"I…what?"_ he blinked a few times in disbelieve.

 _"What is your name snake-speaker?"_ the snake asked cocking its head.

 _"H-Harry Potter"_ Harry stammered not believing what just happened. How could he understand a snake? He couldn't let his aunt and uncle know, they would only beat him up again for his freakishness. "It's as they said…I'm a freak…," he muttered more to himself but the snake seemed to understand him nonetheless.

 _"What did you just say?"_ the snake narrowed its eyes.

 _"I said that it is as my family said…I'm a freak. How else can I understand and talk to you?"_ he said repeating what he had previously muttered aloud. That was when he remembered that he still had to do his chores.

Unfortunately, it was too late. "Freak, what did I tell you about lazing around?" the voice of his aunt echoed through the garden before his hair was grabbed forcefully and his head bent backwards in a manner that made it hurt even more. "That's it! No dinner for you either, now get to work!" she snapped at him while shoving him forwards.

He narrowly avoided falling head long into the mud by catching himself with his left arm. Hearing his aunt leaving muttering under her breath about what a freak he was he went back to work. Only once he was sure that his aunt was back in the house and out of hearing range, did he turn back to the snake while continuing to weed the flowerbed.

 _"I'm sorry that you had to witness…that_ ," he said with a sigh pulling out a weed before covering up the patch where he had pulled out the weed with soil. _"Though, I wonder why she didn't see you."_

 _"She couldn't see me because I'm invisible to humans. This makes it even more of a wonder on how you are able to see me"_ the snake snickered.

 _"As I said I'm a freak and strange things tend to happen around me. One day the hair of one of my teachers turned blue…everyone blamed me and my…freakishness for it but I don't even know how it happened. Another day I suddenly found myself on the roof of our school when my cousin chased me"_ Harry rambled on. _"Why am I even telling you this? You're a snake…."_

 _"Perhaps because I'm not a normal snake,"_ it hissed before placing its nose on the ground. To Harry it looked like the snake was concentrating when suddenly on the entire flowerbed the weed started to wither away and the roses became even stronger and healthier.

Harry looked around in astonishment. _"Did…did you do that?"_ he asked in awe and the snake nodded with a smile. Could snakes even smile? At least it looked to Harry that way. _"That's…wow"_ he didn't know what to say. _"The roses look beautiful, so healthy and full of life"_ his voice took a longing notion. If only it were only as easy for him to become like those roses he mused while looking at them.

 _"You're right. This planet is so full of little wonders like those roses but you humans don't see it. Instead, you demolish everything with your ways and wars. It is as if destroying is all you're capable of"_ the snake said with a sigh his gaze becoming sad and an aura of defeat surrounded it.

 _"I think you're wrong, not everyone wants to destroy this planet. Sure, there are people who want war not caring for what it does but there are also those who want to preserve and save this planet. You cannot condemn an entire species for the doings of a few. Look for example gardeners; they create the most astonishing gardens so full of life and beauty. Or music, did you ever listen to music? Music can be so wonderful, making you sad in the one moment while cheering you up in the next,"_ he mused _"No, I don't think that all we're capable of is destroying."_

The snake blinked a few times in confusion and surprise before it nodded. _"Perhaps you're right…"_ it drawled out not really convinced.

At that moment, Harry became aware that he was lazing around again and that should his aunt catch him he would be in a massive amount of trouble. _"Do you stay around here? I would like to talk to you more often. You're the most normal conversationalist I have ever had…I don't want to lose that."_ Harry inquired. To his utter surprise, the snake uncurled where it lay and crept over to him before starting to curl around his shoulder. _"I'm sorry but I can't keep you,"_ he said with a sad voice. _"Uncle Vernon will kill me when he sees you and I also cannot care for you properly."_

 _"You forget that I'm invisible to the humans, and don't worry about caring for me, I don't need anything,"_ the snake snickered laying its head on top of Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at the snake with a longing in his eyes. He always wanted to have a friend he could talk to and that wasn't frightened by the bullying of his cousin. On the other hand, this was an invisible snake, as it seemed. He snickered lowly at this thought. An invisible friend only he could see, hear or understand. It was as if a dream came true but then he was wary nonetheless. What would an invisible snake want from him? Was it even real? But no, it must be real after what it had done. Yet, it wasn't every day that you find such a snake in the garden. Then there was this feeling…the feeling as if he had a connection with the snake. He couldn't describe it but it was as if he and the snake were meant to be together.

 _"Okay, but don't distract me from my chores or…let's just say it's not something I want to happen alright?"_ Harry replied stroking the scales behind the snake's head eliciting a content hiss from the snake.

He quickly went in after washing his hands under the tap outside and cleaning up his trousers a bit so that his aunt wouldn't complain that he was dirty. Inside he went straight to his aunt to tell her that he was done with the beds and the lawn.

"You're done already? You probably only did it half-heartedly." she snarled walking over to the window to inspect what his nephew had done. To her surprise, the beds were in pristine condition. "What did you do? Did you use that freakishness of yours? What have we told you repeatedly? We don't want that freakishness in here!" she shrieked.

Grabbing Harry by his hair, she threw him with a force that people wouldn't expect from such a slight woman into the cupboard that he called his room. The snake tried to dampen the impact a bit but Harry nonetheless violently hit his head on the opposite wall. Once he was in the cupboard Petunia slammed the door shut and locked it from outside before screeching again.

"Vernon will know of this." she threatened him.

Fear rose through his dizziness. When his uncle got to know of this…he would be beaten to unconsciousness of that he was sure. Hell, what did he get himself into now? He felt the snake slither out from under him and curling up before him.

 _"Are you alright? I didn't want this to happen, had I known…"_ the snake hissed in a soothing tone laced with concern when it became aware of Harry's concussion.

It slithered over him and looked on the back of the boy's head before placing its nose at the spot where Harry hit his head. A few seconds later a warm and soothing but somehow dark feeling spread from the point where the snake touched him. It was a miracle but the throbbing of his head and the dizziness quickly faded.

 _"Better?"_ the snake touched Harry's cheek with his nose for a moment before curling back up in front of him.

 _"Yes, thank you"_ Harry smiled sitting up now that the world didn't spin anymore with every move.

 _"I was the reason for that…"_ the snake started but got interrupted by Harry who laughed harshly before stopping with a fearful glare at the door. Fortunately, Petunia didn't seem to have heard him. The snake who saw that touched the wall with its tail letting them glow for a moment before it settled and vanished. _"I made this 'room' soundproof so no one can hear us."_

 _"Really? Cool"_ Harry muttered with a smile. _"Don't worry about this being your fault. If it wasn't for my 'freakishness' aunt Petunia would have found another reason."_

 _"They should pay for what they did to you!"_ the snake hissed angrily.

Harry snickered upon that. _"You know…one day when I'm strong enough…I'll kill them…slowly…and…painfully"_ he thought about his dreams lately. He should be worried that he had told someone…anyone about this. But this was a snake, wasn't it? Whom could it tell about it? He doubted that anyone else would be able to understand it and he had to admit that it felt good to talk about it. _"It's funny, isn't it? More and more often, I dream about what I'll do to them. It should scare me…I should freak out about it, but you know what? I enjoy those dreams, enjoy how I gut them…kill them. Their screams…I'm really a freak"_ he snickered again over his train of thoughts.

 _"Why don't you?"_ was the simple question from the snake not even put out a little bit by the fact, that a not even eleven-year-old boy was contemplating to murder not only one person but three in cold blood. If someone had the right to murder a person in cold blood, it was the boy in front of him. What the snake could observe so far was that the relatives of said boy were the worst kind of people in existence and he knew his fair share of those, they deserved far worse, and they would get what they deserved in time.

Now Harry laughed a hollow laugh not even worried that his aunt might hear him. Somehow, he knew that the snake spoke the truth when it said that it made his "room" soundproof after what it already did. _"Because I'm weak; should I stand up against them…my uncle would kill me."_

 _"You're not weak, you have the gift of magic"_ the snake scoffed.

Harry snorted. "Something like magic doesn't exist," he replied out of reflex not even putting into account what happened earlier.

Silence fell over the small cupboard and its two inhabitants. Harry looked at his hands lost in thoughts while the snake observed him closely its ice blue eyes never leaving the boy even once. The snake hissed in disdain at these people but left it be for now. Obviously, they had beat this last line into the boy calling him a freak every time he showed his magic. Unfortunately, he knew far too well that nothing he could say would change Harry's point of view for now. Only time would show him that he was far from weak.

* * *

The next days and weeks went by in the same kind of routine as before Harry had found the snake. Harry would do his chores as well as attend school, now always accompanied by the snake that wouldn't leave his side no matter what. Over those few weeks, he could feel the bond he had with the snake strengthen though he couldn't explain how it came into existence in the first place. The two talked about many things both enjoying the company of the other and thanks to the snake being invisible to everyone else, neither Dudley nor his aunt or uncle could take him away from Harry. Harry had to admit that ever since he found the snake in the garden his life had become a bit better, not that his relatives treated him any different but he had someone to talk to, and that actually helped a lot with coping what he had to endure. His dreams however didn't change a bit. He still dreamed what he would do to them should he get the opportunity.

Life probably would go on like that for quite some time was it not for that one occurrence on the 23rd of June. Dudley's birthday had already started with the obese narwhal having a temper tantrum only because he received one present less than the previous year. Fortunately, Petunia could nip it in the bud by bribing the obese boy with buying two more presents while they were on their special birthday outing.

The next thing to happen was that Arabella Figg the woman that was supposed to watch Harry that day fell ill and therefore couldn't take care of him, much to the displeasure of one Dudley Dursley. Not being able to do anything about it, they then took Harry with them to the zoo resulting in another temper tantrum by Dudley because he was of the firm opinion that this would ruin his special day.

Once at the zoo everything had been going smoothly, Harry talking with his pet snake was completely ignored by his _family_. Harry and the snake were talking about whether animals should be held in cages even if they were not at the zoo or even within the zoo. The snake was of the firm opinion that this was yet more proof for his claim that humans didn't care about nature. Harry however pointed out that several zoos helped preserving certain species by breeding them before releasing the animals into freedom once they were old enough. Snaky, as Harry had named the snake since it didn't want to reveal its name, thought that this wouldn't be necessary if the humans wouldn't destroy the habitats of those animals. They argued back and forth while following the Dursleys and observing the different animals.

It was in the reptile house where everything changed. Dudley stood in front of the glass window where a boa constrictor lay sleeping, demanding for it to move. Snaky hissed in anger about this behaviour and Harry could only shake his head. Once Dudley moved on because the snake wouldn't do what he demanded Harry walked over to the terrarium and looked at the snake with a sad smile.

 _"You know this snake has it better than me,"_ he said with a sigh. _"She at least gets fed properly, has it warm and when she falls ill she gets tended to even when having to endure idiots like my cousin. I…I have nothing."_

 _"You have me,"_ the snake on his shoulder hissed nudging his cheek with its head.

 _"You speak the noble tongue of serpents,"_ the snake in the terrarium suddenly hissed surprised raising its head in interest.

 _"What? Oh, yes I do"_ Harry replied with a smile. _"By your surprise, I assume not many can speak it."_

 _"Only very few magical humans can speak it and the last one died ten years ago,"_ Snaky added.

 _"I told you that something like magic doesn't exist_ " Harry hissed unfortunately a bit too loud attracting Dudley's attention with it.

When the boy saw what the boa constrictor was doing, he came rushing over and shoved Harry out of the way to climb on the railing leaning against the window as if he was five and not eleven. Once Harry sat up where he fell, he looked at his cousin and narrowed his eyes in anger. To his surprise, the window of the terrarium suddenly vanished resulting in Dudley falling straight into the pool of the snake habitat while the boa constrictor slithered out of its prison.

 _"Thank you"_ it hissed to him on its way out.

Harry stared after the snake that let several visitors jump away from it in fright before looking back at the terrarium only to see that the glass was back in its place effectively trapping Dudley inside. Vernon and Petunia who right at that moment saw what happened to their son started to screech.

 _"If magic doesn't exist, then what in the name of hell was that?"_ Snaky asked innocently.

 _"I…I don't know"_ Harry stuttered, what he knew though was that he was in for one hell of a world of pain if he interpreted his uncle's glare correctly. _"Are you sure that this, wasn't you?"_

 _"That was your doing, you did that all alone"_ the snake replied slightly amused though it would have thought twice about it had it known what was about to happen.

When they reached Number 4 Privet Drive and once they were inside Harry instantly knew that he wouldn't survive this time. Vernon was not angry, no he was outright furious when he slammed him against the wall right next to the door. Petunia in the meantime ushered Dudley up the stairs to tend to him.

"You freak. It is your fault, that Dudley's precious day is ruined" he roared while slamming Harry's head against the wall repeatedly.

When he was done, he shoved Harry to the floor before taking of his belt and started to hit him with it the buckle leaving deep strains on his back. From time to time Vernon also kicked him either in the stomach or against his head. Harry was near unconsciousness when he heard his cousin rumbling down the stairs.

"Dad, I want to beat him to. He ruined my special day," the boy growled.

Harry knew that this was it. He would die here in Privet Drive, completely alone and only ten years of age. Fists rained down on him coupled with kick to his side. He briefly wondered through his haze of pain why he hadn't fallen unconscious yet, but it didn't take long for that to happen.

The snake lay in the corner observing how the boy he accompanied for the last few weeks and months now was beaten to near death and he could do absolutely nothing about it. Sure, he could perform little bouts of magic but that was it, not in this body at least. He wondered why he cared anyway. It wasn't that he was one to care for any human at all so why this boy? Right now, he had no answer to that question but what he knew for sure was that he couldn't let him die no matter what. Therefore, when the whale of a man finally shoved the boy into his "room" he quickly followed before the door was slammed shut. After a quick assessment of the boy's condition, it became clear to him that he wouldn't survive the next ten minutes if he didn't do anything. However, that was easier said than done because in the form he was in at the moment he couldn't heal him. So, he made a decision that would not only change Harry's life drastically but also his. Touching the boy's forehead, he pushed enough magic into him so that he would wake up long enough for him to do what he had to do.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he smiled a weak smile when he saw the snake.

 _"Harry, you have to listen carefully. You're about to die and I cannot prevent it…not while I'm a snake but there is one way I can save you though you should know something beforehand. As you've certainly noticed, I'm not an ordinary snake. I…my name is Lucifer."_

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it so far. 'til next chapter!


	2. Rise of the Devil

A/N: Well, well, the newest chapter. A bit of Lucifer's side of the events. I hope you don't find it to dull but this is needed before next chapter the fun can begin. Though I have to warn you that it will be bloody…very bloody(chapter 3 before someone is confused)…I mean this story is rate M for a reason and that is NOT because of the lemons that will occur later on *devious grin*. However, don't worry if you don't like too gory scenes I will mark them so that you can skip it if you don't like it (not that it is story relevant). Oh and I had some problems with coming up for a chapter title so should anyone of you have an idea I'm open for suggestions...

* * *

 _Before the story begins,  
is it such a sin,  
For me to take what's mine  
until the end of time  
We were more than friends,  
before the story ends,  
And I will take what's mine,  
create what God would never design_

 _(A Little Piece of Heaven – Avenged Sevenfold)_

* * *

Chapter 2: Rise of the Devil

" _[…]As you certainly noticed, I'm not an ordinary snake. I…my name is Lucifer."_

Sitting in his cage Lucifer could feel it. It was nearly time and all of the needed seals had already fallen bar one, the last one. It would only take Lilith dying for him to be free, finally after millennia of imprisonment he would be free. Excitement thrummed through him because he could feel his freedom approach. Only mere minutes stood between him and his freedom. Seconds ticked away and with glee, he felt Lilith his first creation die by the hand of one Sam Winchester his true vessel.

As soon as Lucifer felt the last seal fall, he fled the cage right into the plane of the mortals. At first, he only drifted through the endless sky savouring the feeling of being free. He shocked a few birds by flying past them but he couldn't help it, it had been so long since he was last able to spread his wings and do nothing but fly over the sky and planet his father created. That was when he passed an airplane. Luckily, he was invisible from the mortal's sight or they would have been dead the second they saw him since he had no vessel at the moment. That however reminded him why he had been imprisoned in the first place.

Humanity, the new children in the house he was supposed to love more than his own father, who could only disrespect and destroy the beautiful work of his father. With the return of that memory his hatred also returned, the hatred for the humans; those hairless apes that his father had created.

He knew that he would have to possess one of the easily convinced humans in order to get close to the Winchesters so he could convince the younger one to say yes to being his vessel; he was very well aware of the fact that this would take some time, blockheaded idiots.

Swooping down to some random city, he nearly crashed into some construct of the humans when he suddenly stumbled mid-flight because he felt a tugging at his very core. After catching himself, he landed on one of the buildings as a precaution, not wanting to crash-land mid-flight. While he couldn't die simply because he crash-landed, it would still hurt nonetheless.

Once he had solid ground beneath him, he began to meditate in order to see what this tugging was. For the moment, everything was back to normal and he started to think that it was either a one-time occurrence or his stay in hell had had a deeper impact on him than he thought, when he suddenly felt another tugging at his core. It wasn't as he first thought, his grace, but far deeper reaching down to his very being, his soul. Opening his eyes with a frown, he looked in the direction he could feel the pulling coming from.

It was pretty clear to him that this was not an attempt to summon him because that would pull at his grace and not his soul. No, this was something else, but he had no idea as to what it was. Was this a trap? If so then, who was behind it? Not to mention, how was said person doing it? Right now, he had two options. One, he stayed where he was and went on with his plan of showing his dad what he thought about humanity, or two, he went to the source of the tugging and tried to find out what and who was behind it.

Feeling another tugging made the decision for him. He needed to solve this first before attempting anything else because he knew that should he try to ignore it then it would annoy the hell out of him, and distract him more than he was comfortable with. So, he would go to the source, kill whatever idiot was behind it and get back to business.

If only life was that simple.

* * *

It took him very little time to reach the island off the European coast, which was known as Great Britain. What made them "great" Lucifer didn't know and didn't care.

Following the tugging that occurred in equal intervals now he soon found himself flying over a village that made his cage in comparison seem interesting; and he had been in it for millennia without anything decent to do, or anything at all as it was really. This little urban dullness on the other hand, he had to supress the urge to simply smite the entire place. Why in the name of sanity would anyone here try to summon him, or whatever it was that pulled him here? Swiftly landing on the roof of the house next to the one he could feel the pull coming from he sat down and began to observe it. If one thing his stay in the cage had taught him it was patience. He didn't know what the cause of the tugging he was feeling was and he wouldn't rush in and possibly trigger a trap. No, he would observe this house for as long as it was necessary to find out what was causing it. What were mere days compared to all the time he stayed in hell?

He stayed in this position for the next few days trying to find out what was the reason behind all this but the only thing he found out was that it came from a small boy he assumed was eight. Continued observation then revealed that it was neither a ritual that pulled him here nor the magic the boy had inherited; to his frustration, he drew a complete blank with this. One thing he learned about the boy was that he was hated by both his family and any other child his age. One evening he was thrown out of the house and had to sleep in the garden, only wearing thin clothes that were much too large for him.

Lucifer watched this with disdain and it was at that point that he decided to get closer to the boy that pulled at him, well that and the fact that he still had no idea what caused the pull to begin with. However, what surprised him was that he somewhat cared about what happened to the small boy but why? Perhaps he saw himself in him?

That thought brought Lucifer to an entirely different train of thought. He had always been different from his brothers, he was the one who thought things through and more likely to question orders instead of blindly following them. Also, there was the fact that he was more inclined to take the sly approach instead of simply rushing headlong into a situation and bulldozing through everything. Which also served to differentiate him from his brothers, there was a reason he was known as the Deceiver. The only one he had gotten along with was Gabriel, and he had vanished long before he was thrown into the cage.

Ripping himself out of those depressing thoughts, he contemplated what to do next. He always could convince some random human to become his temporary vessel but that would take time he didn't want to waste. So, he went back to a neat little trick he had pulled once when Adam and Eve still lived in paradise. Hopping off the roof, he landed in the back garden and with some concentration, he shifted into the form of a pitch-black snake. He had never bothered with learning how to create a human body for himself because he never thought he would need it, but a snake was an entirely different thing, although he was highly constrained while in that form… That might also be because he loved snakes; they were intelligent, patient and relied on tactics to catch their prey.

Slithering through a hole in the hedges, he arrived at the garden of the house the boy lived in. He waited for about an hour when he saw the boy being shoved out of the house and commanded to take care of the garden. Lucifer glared daggers at the woman but unfortunately couldn't do anything. He lay curled up under a bush watching the boy mow the lawn. Once he was done and the mower was stored away he saw the boy walk over to the roses to start the weeding.

Lucifer was completely enthralled by the sight of the boy working, how he tenderly pulled out the weed before covering the patch back up with earth. He did it so carefully as to not damage the roses. It was a surprise to Lucifer, seeing a human who he always thought could only destroy, caring so gently for one of his father's creations. Content in just watching the boy weed the rose beds he mused about what that strange pull was that he felt coming from him. Lost in his thoughts he first didn't realise that the boy had stopped weeding and was instead staring directly at him, which should be impossible since he was invisible, or at least he should be. When he looked the boy straight in the eyes though he had the weirdest feeling in his entire life.

It was as if deep inside him something clicked into place.

The tugging he felt morphed into a soft humming that faded into the background so that it was still there but didn't distract him. Another thing was that he suddenly felt at peace, a feeling he hadn't had for a very long time but looking into those deep emerald eyes… It was not that he had suddenly turned good because of it, oh no, far from it in fact. Oh, he would gladly show everyone who dared assume that he was good exactly how _not_ good he was, and after he was through with that person…well...Alistair was always glad for new customers. Luckily, he was back in business after that extremely painful encounter with the Winchesters and their pet angel. Sure, they thought Sam had killed Alistair but he had merely exorcised him, as if they could kill him that easily.

Lucifer was ripped out of his musings he had fallen into again when the aunt of the boy came out of the house screaming at him for not doing his work.

It was what happened next that surprised him the most though. Once that horrible woman – he would show her what he thought of her in time – was out of hearing range the boy spoke to him, in the noble language of the serpents nonetheless warning him from his aunt. In the next few minutes, he also learned that the boy's name was Harry Potter. His name rang a bell but for the life of him, Lucifer couldn't quite remember.

That was, until they again were interrupted by the boy's…Harry's, aunt who manhandled him and nearly shoved him into the dirt. Lucifer was infuriated by the woman's treatment of Harry but couldn't do anything against it and he also didn't want to ponder on why he even cared. At least he could help the boy out a little, so he pushed a bit of his magic into the ground before him and he let the weeds wither away and the roses become stronger, had he known what the results of this small act of kindness would be…he would have thought twice about doing it. What surprised him though, were the reasons the boy brought up when he said that humans were only capable of destroying this planet. That made him actually stop and think.

Had someone told him that he would not only be thrown off his course of destroying humanity, but that he would also stop and think about them, he would have called that person insane before skinning him slowly and painfully. But now? Well now he didn't know. How was it, that one boy could get him to act so out of character?

It was then that he decided that he would stay around the boy, if only to examine what the problem was, and why in the name of hell he didn't even want to think about just leaving him. So, it was no wonder that he wrapped around Harry's shoulders when the boy asked him whether he would stay around.

What followed were the most surreal weeks Lucifer had ever lived through. Not only did he have the most entertaining and interesting discussions with Harry while the boy did his chores, but for some reason he also felt content with the situation. Well, he would be entirely content with it if there weren't those other three horrible human beings residing in the same house. Them abusing, manhandling, and starving Harry was grating on his nerves. Sure, Harry had confided in him that he wanted to kill them but he wasn't completely sure whether he meant what he had said and he didn't want to alienate him by going nuclear on those pathetic excuses of hellhound shit.

His hands were forced however after what happened once they were back at home on the wobbling mass of fat's birthday. He had observed many beatings Harry received over the last few weeks and he had healed the boy more times than he was content with, but it had never been this bad. As soon as they were back at the house and inside the door his uncle began to beat on him and once he was back downstairs, also his cousin. Lucifer knew that he could do nothing. Oh, how he wished now that he had convinced some random idiot to say yes to him, only so that he could access most of his powers in order to fry those bastards, but no it wasn't meant to be. Therefore, he now could do nothing except watch how they beat Harry to near death before shoving him back into the cupboard.

Quickly following him and assessing the injuries Lucifer knew that in his temporary body he could do nothing to save Harry. He also knew that he didn't have the time to search for a vessel so that he could heal him. With no other option left he made a decision that he never thought he would ever make, he would have to coax Harry into saying yes to becoming his vessel because that was the only option for Harry to live; and for him to be able to fully heal Harry. However, the problem was that he had no idea whether the boy's body would even be able to contain him, especially in his current state, but he had to risk it... because otherwise Harry would surely die.

Pushing enough magic into the boy to wake him up he had to hurry, Harry had mere minutes before it was too late. He saw Harry smile at him when he saw him.

 _"Harry, you have to listen carefully. You're about to die and I cannot prevent it…not while I'm a snake, but there is one way I can save you, though you should know something beforehand. As you've certainly noticed, I'm not an ordinary snake. I…my name is Lucifer,"_ he – Lucifer explained but what followed his last statement left him in utter shock.

Harry's smile even under pain widened. "I know…my…fallen angel." he brought out before starting to cough up blood.

That was what brought Lucifer out of his stupor. _"We don't have much time. There is only one way I can save you…you have to allow me to take you as my vessel. This is the only way I can heal you,"_ he looked at Harry in fear and trepidation. He didn't know what he would do should Harry refuse. It was as he said, the only possibility he had because everything else would take too much time, but he wouldn't…no, he couldn't let him die. He had no idea where this thought came from but he knew it was true; there was no way he could let Harry die.

"Then…do it." Harry started coughing again before falling unconscious again.

That was all Lucifer needed, and he instantly took action as soon as the words fell from Harry's lips giving him permission to take him as his vessel his snake body vanished, and the only sign that showed that something had happened was that Harry's eyes weren't emerald green anymore... when they next opened again but an ice blue. Throughout this Lucifer let the body glide into a deep slumber all while keeping it alive and healing the damage that had been inflicted by that hopefully soon to be dead son of a bitch and his younger carbon-copy.

* * *

It took an entire week before Harry returned to consciousness finding himself sitting in the garden in the shadow of one of the trees and reading a book about gardening to his utter surprise. The next thing he recognised was that he felt no pain whatsoever so it seemed that Lucifer was successful.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Lucifer greeted him mentally.

"Okay, that feels weird. How long have I been out of it?" Harry replied learning that he had no control over his body, even though he didn't really try to regain control because he still felt weak.

"A week." Lucifer replied but couldn't say more because Harry interrupted him.

"A week? What about my chores? Aunt Petunia will surely get angry…" he started to ramble, but quickly was interrupted by Lucifer.

"Harry, calm down, you don't have to do any chores. Do you think I would have done any of them anyways? " Lucifer chuckled.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I put the fear of the devil into your relatives..." he deadpanned. Harry could feel him smirking before it suddenly hit him.

"Wait, they're still alive?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Why yes, yes they are. I didn't know how you would react should I kill them and I didn't want you to panic either," Lucifer mentally raised an eyebrow. "But don't worry about that for now, you're still weak and should rest."

Harry sleepily agreed before everything went dark again

* * *

The next few days Harry had episodes where he returned to consciousness but most of the time he still was out of it recuperating from what had happened. Lucifer was able to heal the physical injuries but what Harry had endured mentally he unfortunately couldn't heal, so Harry had to do that all on his own. Though as more days passed the longer Harry returned to full consciousness, even if Lucifer still had control over his body. But Harry wasn't overly concerned about it because he was quite glad having some time where he didn't have to do anything but watch. He also had to admit that he found the books Lucifer was reading highly interesting.

All throughout that time they were left alone by the rest of the family, though Lucifer didn't even think about leaving them alone. Vernon and Dudley were out of the house in the morning as fast as humanly possible, Vernon put in overtime to avoid them while Dudley went straight to the park after school in an attempt to avoid Lucifer. Lucifer on the other hand found diabolical pleasure in suddenly showing up where Dudley was hiding and making him shit himself in front of everyone with his mere presence, it couldn't happen to a better person. Oh, and he threw the wobbling mass of fat out of his bedroom and claimed it for himself. Sure, he had to vanish the old bed and instead conjure a new and better one, but it was totally worth it.

Petunia on the other hand was an entirely different story since she had no plausible excuse to stay out of the house and visiting a friend all the time also didn't work. Therefore, she was stuck with him and Lucifer clearly took advantage out of it. The first thing was that he asked – read ordered – her to do was to cook something decent for him because Harry's body needed the nutrients after years of near starvation. Another thing was that she, for a change, had to do the chores.

At the moment, it was a week after Harry had come back to consciousness for the first time, he once again sat under the tree reading while observing Petunia mowing the lawn…with a nail clipper. He had contemplated having her doing it with her mouth but then she would have something somewhat decent to eat, and that was not something he wanted. Yes, he starved them now.

That was when an old scrawny looking man, who was dressed in a black business suit and was holding a cane in his right hand that had a skull as a handle suddenly appeared in front of him. Said hand also was graced by a pure silver ring with a white stone in the middle.

"Lucifer." the man greeted crisply.

"Death" Lucifer replied in a bored voice. "What do you want?"

"I say this once and once only. Get out of him" Death stated flatly.

"Why? What do you care?" Lucifer rose an eyebrow. "What is some random human boy to you of all people?"

"This random boy as you call him, was marked by me since he was born. Now get out, I don't want you burning him up and killing him eventually." Death growled.

That surprised Lucifer. Normally Death didn't care about humans as long as it didn't concern his job. "Interestingly enough that is not the case. I know he isn't my true vessel and that he shouldn't be able to hold me for longer periods, but he can. Don't ask me how or why, but I don't burn him up and before you complain, I only took him as a vessel to save him. If I hadn't done that he would be long dead and none of your marking him would have changed that." Lucifer deadpanned.

Death seemed to contemplate that statement before he slowly nodded. One of his reapers had alerted him to the boy's condition but they had to do their job even with someone marked by Death himself. "True."

The conversation however woke up Harry who took another nap to heal further.

"What is going on here? Who is that man that looks like death warmed over?" he asked aloud with a yawn.

Both Death and Lucifer were shocked about this, although they were shocked for different reasons. Death mostly because of that quite accurate assessment of him, and Lucifer because Harry was able to push him aside long enough to make that statement. Normally no human, no matter how strong, should be able to do this, he was an archangel after all.

Pushing his surprise aside, Lucifer answered. "Harry, this is the entity called Death. It seems that he has a problem with me having you as my host," he explained loudly.

"What? Why? I mean, I agreed with it!" Harry exclaimed.

Death stared at him in utter surprise and confusion. Never in his life had he met a living being as complicated as he was, and he knew that Harry Potter was destined to become his master hence why he had marked him since birth. That was also the reason why the curse that the idiot known as Riddle had thrown at him rebounded.

"I simply cannot allow it. You're destined to become more then you are right now and that cannot happen if Lucifer is residing within your body." he finally replied.

"Huh, but I don't want Lucifer to leave." Harry moaned fear rising within him. Lucifer had become a good friend over the last few weeks. Sure, he knew who he really was, and that he was probably delusional to call him a friend, but that was exactly what Lucifer was to him. Hell, he had even saved his life.

Lucifer on the other hand felt the turmoil in Harry and came to a decision. He briefly wondered what was wrong with him, with how far he went to protect the boy.

"Harry, do you trust me?" Lucifer asked mentally not wanting Death to hear this though he wasn't entirely sure whether Death might or might not be able to listen in. Harry replied with a mental nod. "Then please let me handle this. I promise you I won't leave you."

Harry responded with another nod, this time more fearful, before retreating again.

"Death, it seems that you have a special interest in Harry but I also know that you're not able to interact with the world of the living long enough to keep him safe, and believe me he won't be, that much became clear for me now. I want to make you a proposition. In exchange for protecting Harry you create a fitting body for me. I don't want to leave him alone for even one minute to try to convince Winchester to say yes."

It seemed to Death that the surprises of this day wouldn't end just yet. Never would he have ever thought that Lucifer, of all beings, would care for a human enough to propose such a thing. He was careful however, the thought that his master was close to Lucifer of all beings didn't sit well with him, because it could mean endless trouble for him.

"And what about your plans to destroy humanity?" he asked incredulous.

"Actually, I found a far more entertaining way to deal with them" Lucifer replied with a devious grin looking over to where Petunia now was staring at them. "Horse-face, stop staring at us and get back to work," he snapped. Petunia quickly started continuing to mow the lawn not wanting to bring Lucifer's ire down upon her.

Death observing this pinched the bridge of his nose; at least this would keep the death toll at a decent rate and that was all he really cared about. "Promise me to keep the death toll on an acceptable level and you have yourself a deal." he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What is an acceptable level for you?" Lucifer sneered.

"No eradication of entire towns/cities, genocides or something else on that scale or bigger. Aside from that I don't care." Death shrugged. This was less because he cared for the life of the humans but more because he didn't want the stress of having to take care of so many souls in need of being directed to heaven and hell respectively.

"So, nothing over a thousand in a too short amount of time…" Death nodded in affirmation. "Then I say it's nice doing business with you." Lucifer grinned holding out his hand to seal it.

Now it was Death, who sported a vindictive grin while grabbing the hand, pulling Lucifer out of Harry's body before giving him a custom made one that would be able to hold him.

"Ugh, okay, that was unpleasant." Lucifer groaned before jumping forward catching Harry who was collapsing now that Lucifer didn't command his body anymore, well that and the boy had fallen asleep again.

This slightly rough treatment however woke him up again. He looked up and saw a boy around his age with hair in the colour of honey framing his face and falling down to the shoulder blades and the tell-tale ice blue eyes he knew all too well from when Lucifer was a snake.

"Lucifer?" he asked carefully. "What happened?"

"I made a deal with Death since he was so adamant about me leaving your body. He gave me my own in exchange for me promising to protect you," Lucifer answered with a smile while pulling Harry up. "Everything okay? Can you stand on your own?"

"So, you're not leaving me?" he asked pensively.

Lucifer shook his head when Death suddenly spoke up. "You know I cannot wrap my head around why you care for this boy…" he mused.

"Unfortunately, I cannot give you an answer to this question. The only thing I know is that I'm drawn to him and need to protect him." Lucifer replied.

"Wait is this that…bond…I've been feeling ever since I first met you?" Harry questioned.

Both Lucifer and Death instantly whirled around to look at him.

"Bond?" Death asked incredulously before narrowing his eyes. After a long moment, he sighed. "Well, I'll leave you to it now, and remember no mass murder sprees!" he said sternly towards Lucifer.

"Where are you going? Is there a way to contact you if need be?" Lucifer questioned.

"I'm going to have a long talk with destiny for her…sense of humour," he growled. "And should you need to contact me use this" with that he threw Harry his ring who looked at it in confusion. "Circle it three times with your index finger and I'll come."

With that said Death vanished leaving a confused eleven years old boy and an even more confused and shocked Lucifer behind.

"Did he really just give you his ring?" Lucifer asked in utter disbelieve.

"That ring holds more power than it might seem to hold at first sight. That ring holds the power to influence the dead…ghosts…ghouls…you name it the ring has influence over it. You could raise an army of the dead with it. Sure, you couldn't bring the soul back, but you could at least bring back the bodies with how it is at the moment," because what he recognised was that one stone was missing from it. "Normally, the ring from Death holds two stones, a white and a black one. The white as I said could raise the bodies of the dead and the black one could bring their souls back. So, when combined the two stones could bring any person you liked back from the dead without having to fear any repercussions." That was also why you had to pay with your own life and soul when you made a deal with a demon, equivalent exchange was the due because otherwise Death would throw a fit.

Harry was momentarily shocked speechless "Well it seems like he did…" Harry muttered placing the ring on his left ring finger where it instantly shrunk to his size. "What do we do now?"

Now that he felt well enough again and had his body fully back under his control he was eager to know what Lucifer had planned.

"How about a visit to America?" Lucifer asked with a devious grin. Oh yes, they could give the Winchesters a heart attack.

"Sounds good to me but first we have something to do here." Harry replied with an equally devious grin. When Lucifer raised an eyebrow in question, he walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Lucifer's grin broadened even more upon hearing what Harry planned.

Lucifer had to admit that coming here to England might just prove to be the best thing he ever did, Harry was a lot of fun to be around.

* * *

A/N: So what has our dear Harry concocted that even the devil himself finds entertainment in it? 'til next chapter!


	3. Revenge is Mine

A/N: Okay, I blame entirely DZ2 and his story "Desire becomes Surrender" for the scene at Privet Drive. Sure, I already had the idea while writing chapter two but he gave me the final inspiration.

Those of you who are firm with the Supernatural series will recognise a few of the lines from the episode I chose for the meeting between Lucifer/Harry and the Winchesters/Gabriel. Yes I transcript them from the episode but I needed them right how they were. So all credits to the producers/writers of the Supernatural series. (I will tell you which episode it was at the end author note so as not to spoil anything now and I really recommend to watch it, it is one of my favourite episodes!) Though those of you who don't know the episode…don't worry I described everything you need to know so you should be alright.

Mep101: The pairing is Lucifer/Harry and yes there will be a romance later on but at the moment Harry is eleven so don't expect it to be too soon. There will also be time skips…I mean otherwise the story would become quite boring though I try not to use too many.

sekhmet: The Horcrux in Harry…to say it with the words of River Song (Doctor who): Spoilers!

Vengeance-Angel2010: If I were you and if you value your life never….ever…call Lucifer _cute_! The Devil is NOT cute….

So that's that and now the newest chapter!

* * *

 _She was not one of them  
She never had a friend  
She was the one that got teased  
She was not one of them_

 _She always stands alone  
Nobody gave her a chance  
She was always pushed around  
She was not one of them_

 _[...]_

 _Her parents died by accident  
She never fell in love with someone  
Nobody understood her fear  
And every night she cried for help_

 _She prayed to God 'cause she was told to  
But he never spoke to her  
She felt so cold and left alone  
But then the fallen angel came_

 _And then the fallen angel came  
To heal the pain inside her heart  
Her broken heart  
She closed her eyes and saw his goodness  
And the truth  
She's not alone  
He's always there_

 _She's in love with the devil  
She's in love with Lucifer  
This is her revenge for all the years of hate and tears  
Fire is falling from the sky  
She's burning down her past  
She starts a new life  
To hell with Jesus Christ_

 _(Lucifer – Blutengel)_

* * *

Chapter 3: Revenge is mine

 _Lucifer had to admit that coming here to England might just prove to be the best thing he ever did, Harry was a lot of fun to be around._

On the endless planes from where you could not only see that one universe but also each and every one of its' endless possibilities (although nearly all of them were void of life, and those which still housed life were dying), a beautiful woman stood observing two boys entering a house with a smile. True, one of them was not really a boy, but that was only a mere technicality.

An old looking man with a cane in his hand appeared behind the woman.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" he snapped.

"Yes, it was" she replied in a soft voice turning around to the man. "Have you looked at the other possibilities? Each and every one a failure, dying…destroyed! I _**HAD**_ to do something."

"But did it _HAVE_ to be _him_?" Death whined (although would deny ever doing such a thing until his own death). "You know what he is destined to become."

"And it is because of that, that he is perfect. Have you even watched him? Brother, what do you fear? That he will tip the balance? He doesn't care about people as long as they don't end up on his bad side, or do anything to harm the boy," she walked over to him with a smile and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Trust me, this is for the best. I'm tired of watching the universe die over and over again. God might have decided to retire and not care anymore, but I still do."

"Are you sure about this?" Death asked sceptically

Destiny simply nodded, upon which Death sighed. He wasn't fully convinced but it was already too late anyway, so he could do nothing against it even if he wanted to.

"You'll see, they will have some hard times, but in the end it will work out brother; for you, Harry, and Lucifer," with that, she turned back around and continued watching the two boys and how their fate unfolded, a fate full of surprises, darkness and no a small amount of death, but also one of love and family. Yes, she was sure that this time that spoiled brat Michael would not succeed in eradicating all life in his attempt to wage war and kill his brother, and yes it had been Michael who started their petty war each and every time.

* * *

Harry and Lucifer both sat on the couch in the living room watching some gameshow on TV, Harry's head resting in Lucifer's lap who was contently playing with the boy's hair when they heard the front door opening to let Vernon in who inevitably had to get home at some point. Smirking at his first real friend, Harry sat up and turned off the TV while Lucifer sealed the house with a flick of his hand, now that everyone was in place no one, and nothing, would get in, or out of the house without his say so.

"Hey horsey, why don't you go and get your narwhal of a son down here?" Harry said with a gleam in his eyes while walking over to the kitchen.

Lucifer in the meantime went to convince the other whale to move into the living room.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Vernon snarled.

"Say Harry, was he always that dim?" Lucifer asked with a frown towards the kitchen, from where Harry just returned with a quite large selection of knives in his hand.

Hearing the question Harry snorted. "His main occupation is stuffing himself with the greasiest stuff he can get his fat fingers on so what do you think?" he retorted.

"Fair point. Where is that horse-faced bitch? It can't take that long to get that pig down here," Lucifer snarled in impatience.

"Hey aunt Tuney, should you and that son of yours not appear down here within the next minute I'll kill that fat pig you call your husband!" Harry shouted up towards the first floor. Lucifer chuckled lowly, as if coming down here would save him, or any of them really.

Petunia and Dudley must have broken some kind of record with how quickly they appeared in the living room.

"Please don't kill him. We'll do everything you want" Petunia started to plead but it was in vain.

Harry stood there twirling one of the larger knives he had brought from the kitchen in his hand before he, without any further ado, or showing any sign of hesitation, rammed it straight into Vernon's abdomen. The man in question cried out in pain going onto his knees.

"NO!" Petunia shouted trying to run to her husband's aid but was stopped by Lucifer, while Dudley just stood there watching the proceedings in shock and horror.

"What? Did you really think I would just forgive you for what you did to me during the last ten long years? That I would _REALLY_ leave you here living a comfortable life without _any_ repayment? You know, payback is a bitch," Harry laughed darkly. "Oh no, you're going to pay for every single thing you did to me, and once you're dead…I think there's already three racks waiting for you down in hell, what do you say Lucifer?"

"Of course, Alistair always needs new test subjects," Lucifer sniggered.

"Hmm, but first I want to have some more fun with them," the malicious grin Harry sported sent a shiver down Lucifer's spine. Oh, Harry was perfect. On the one hand, he was an innocent child but on the other, there was a darkness within him that could match his darkest demons. Despite that, he was as much despised by his family as he was himself. Lucifer didn't know why but he would stay with this boy and protect him, even if it meant he had to go up against Death and Destiny herself to do it.

Harry however turned with a smile towards his uncle before he with a sharp movement upwards, drew the knife out of the man, resulting in blood splattering everywhere and man's the intestines falling to the floor. Vernon fell forwards onto his hands before falling to his side because of the shock and the pain. He lay there whimpering, blood starting to pile around him.

"Hey Dudley, look, dinner is served. Eat up!" Harry commanded his cousin in a jovial tone and with a smile, as if he hadn't just slit his own uncle. "Come on, it's still warm, aren't you hungry?"

A small whimper escaped the other boy while he backed away from Harry.

"You're crazy…" the boy muttered over and over again in panic.

"Oh come on Dudley, don't spoil my fun," Harry threw his hands in the air.

Lucifer who had observed the entire thing from the armchair he sat in, chuckled lowly before he stood up and walked up behind Harry.

"You know I left you a nice little gift before Death pulled me out of you and gave me my own body," he softly whispered in Harry's ear.

"A gift? Oh, I've never received a gift before…what is it?" Harry turned around and looked Lucifer straight in the eyes, his happiness evident.

Lucifer smiled slyly, he liked Harry more and more with every passing day. For one the ruthlessness the boy showed when it came to those who wronged him, but then he was also still an innocent child as it was shown right now. Then there was the fact that he was also very intelligent and desired to learn everything he could. The discussions they held, Harry even managed to surprise him from time to time.

"The gift to wield Hellfire," he replied sweeping with his hand over Harry's right arm before softly grabbing his wrist hand holding it up so that his palm showed upwards. "You need to concentrate. Feel inside yourself, search for the fire burning within you and draw it out. Don't force it, or coax it, work with it, and make it form a ball hovering over your palm."

He watched with delight how not even a minute later a bright ball of hellfire was hovering over Harry's hand.

"Very well done, you're a natural," he smiled.

"It's a funny feeling, but why don't I feel the heat?" Harry asked curiously.

Lucifer held his hand closely over the fire letting the flames lick at it. "That is because of the little side-effect of my gift, it makes you immune to any fire that is hellfire or lower. So, the only types of fire that can affect you are soul fire and holy fire respectively. The first because it attacks the soul and not the body, and the second…well, no one is immune against it."

Harry touched the fire with awe. It didn't hurt him but it tickled slightly. "Cool!" he exclaimed.

"Try to throw it," Lucifer nudged him.

With a smirk, Harry looked up and at Petunia and with a movement as if it was a normal ball he threw the fire at her. Petunia stared at him wide eyed but didn't even move though she wouldn't have needed to because the fireball flew past her and hit one of the cupboards in the kitchen. Instantly the entire thing went up in fire that quickly spread to each and every piece of furniture and it raised the temperature in the room to nearly an unbearable degree, well at least for the Dursleys that was who had broken out in sweat at this point. Harry and Lucifer however didn't even feel the slightest rise in temperature.

"I think we have to do something about your aim…" Lucifer mused cocking his head.

"Yeah, I never was good at throwing things…catching yes, throwing…not so much," Harry snickered. "But I think we got distracted. Dudley, didn't I tell you to eat up?" he now smirked another fireball in his hand which he threw up in the air before he caught it again.

Dudley, however, only stood there staring at Harry with eyes so wide that they could fall out of their sockets at any moment. Harry observed how a dark stain spread over the other boy's trousers. Snickering Harry threw his ball of fire towards Dudley but again missed resulting in it flying past the boy, through the door, and into the hallway before hitting the stairs. It didn't take long for everything near the point of impact to catch fire, and soon the entire stairway was one large raging inferno heating up the air even more, resulting in Petunia and Dudley wincing in pain.

"The fire department will have a massive problem," Lucifer snickered. "Hellfire is extremely hard to extinguish. Probably half the neighbourhood will have burned down before it will be quenched."

"Not my problem. Now Dudley, will you do as I said or do I have to get creative?" the glare Harry sent him promised nothing good.

Gulping visibly Dudley finally walked over to his father with shaking steps. To Harry's delight Vernon was still alive, though it was a good question as to how. With all the blood loss, the shock, and not to mention that Harry had cut him open, it was a real surprise. What neither Harry not Lucifer knew was that Death in a rare bout of anticipation had ordered his reapers to collect those souls only once the two were through with them.

Dudley, once he reached his father who lay whimpering on the floor knelt down. With a last fearful look at Harry, he grabbed one of his father's organs and started to eat as he was commanded.

"Good boy, now eat up," Harry smirked before turning around to Petunia again.

"W-why are y-you doing this?" she asked with a shaking voice, her face paler than Death's with a slight greenish tint.

"Because, dear aunt," Harry smirked. "You and your family deserve nothing less."

With that, he held out his right hand placing it on his aunt's chest where her heart was. At first, nothing seemed to happen but suddenly she cried out in pain when fire consumed her and burned from the inside out. She fell on her knees the fire raging inside her screaming like no tomorrow. A few minutes later, her screams became less and finally stopped as she fell dead to the floor her eyes wide in fear and pain.

"Hmm, that leaves only one," Harry turned around.

Dudley was still kneeling by his father doing what Harry ordered him to do closely watched by Lucifer. Though it was obvious to both that it had become harder and harder for the boy to continue. While the fact that the boy had consumed his father's organs and couldn't stomach them had an impact on that, the main reason was that the entire house was one giant raging inferno by now. They could see that the skin of the fat boy was covered in blisters from the heat and flaming red.

"You know Lucifer, we should probably just leave him here burning alive. That will be a good taste of what is to come," Harry walked up to his friend with a smile sneaking his arm around Lucifer's back and leaning against him.

Lucifer draped his arm over Harry's shoulder relishing the closeness to the boy. "That is a brilliant idea," he said and with a flick of his hand, he cancelled the sealing wards he had placed on the house to give them the needed privacy. Instantly the fire roared up because of the sudden influx of fresh air and Lucifer wouldn't be surprised if half the neighbourhood went up in flames at the same time. But since he doubted that the fire would eradicate the entire city and therefore break his deal with Death, he didn't really care. Actually, he was quite glad because the neighbours surely knew what was going on in this house but they did absolute nothing to help Harry.

"So, you said something about America…" Harry piped up.

That made a devilish grin appear on Lucifer's face. "Oh yes, let's go and give the Winchesters a shock they won't forget any time soon."

Lucifer drew Harry even closer and in a flurry of pitch-black feathers they vanished from the house leaving behind an inferno that would consume not only number four Privet Drive, but also twelve other houses resulting in twenty-seven dead, five heavily injured, and thirteen lightly injured people. It took the fire department the entire night and next morning to get the fire under control and it wasn't until around two in the afternoon that it was finally extinguished. The entire thing would be the main topic of conversations for the next few weeks to come, and after thorough investigations of the case, it was filed away as an accident where a malfunctioning gas stove exploded and started a fire in the kitchen that quickly spread to the rest of the house not giving the occupants enough time to get out and ended up killing the entire family. The neighbourhood was divided on whether to mourn the loss of such a nice, decent, respectable family or be glad that they were gone as not many actually liked the Dursley's.

* * *

Lucifer flew from England towards America, taking a detour over Iceland, Greenland, and Canada, to give Harry, who had never before left Privet Drive a small sightseeing tour. Harry whom he held firmly in his arms watched the landscape they flew over with awe. They saw a group of whales before the coast of Greenland gliding through the water, and seals sunbathing on the shore.

"I wish I could fly like you," Harry suddenly said with a slightly sad voice.

Lucifer thought about that a moment before he answered. "Since you have no wings, I could teach you how to fly with the aid of magic," he mused.

"That is possible?" Harry still had problems accepting that magic really existed, what was possible to do with it and what not.

"Harry, the only limitation you have with magic is your imagination. You can do practically everything you want as long as you have enough power to do it," he explained.

Hearing that Harry hummed lowly. "Can we land for a moment? I'd like to try something," he finally said.

"Sure," Lucifer slowed down and gracefully landed on a cliff before letting Harry down.

Harry walked a few feet away from Lucifer, closed his eyes and concentrated. Lucifer watched this with interest wanting to know what Harry was up to. It took a few minutes in which Lucifer started to wonder what was supposed to happen when to his shock and surprise raven black wings grew from Harry's shoulder blades. About another minute later, they had reached a wingspread of over fifteen feet when they stopped growing. Harry opened his eyes and with a smile, he flapped them a few times to test them, and get a feeling for how to properly use them.

Lucifer on the other hand just stared at him wide eyed before starting to laugh hard.

"You, Harry James Potter, are completely impossible," he finally drawled out slowly walking over to Harry inspecting his wings.

"What?" Harry laughed. "I said that I wish I could fly like you and you were the one who said that my only limitations are my imagination."

"For someone who believed that magic doesn't exist you're extremely good in accessing it," Lucifer wondered but Harry shrugged.

"I just used the same technique you taught me in order to access the hellfire only that I looked for my magic instead. Why, was that wrong?" he asked apprehensively.

That made Lucifer laugh again. "Far from it, I was just surprised. Normally witches or wizards need years of training, meditation, and learning to access their magic in the way you just offhandedly did," he shook his head in disbelief, his smile never leaving his face. "But enough of that for now. Don't you want to try out your new wings? Don't worry I'll make sure that you don't get hurt," he assured a slightly apprehensive Harry

Harry nodded and flapped with his wings until he took off. At first, he stumbled a bit until he figured out how to beat his wings for a smooth flight. He flew a few rounds under Lucifer's watchful gaze and even tried a few harmless aerial stunts when he was confronted with a problem.

"Um, Lucifer…I have no idea how to land…!" he called out.

Lucifer snorted. "Already flying like a bird but doesn't know how to land."

"This isn't funny!" Harry huffed.

"Slow down, position your wings and yourself vertically and beat them once so that you come to a standstill and land on your feet," Lucifer explained shouting up to Harry but he simply couldn't keep a smirk off his face while he did so.

Harry did as he was instructed and managed to land on his feet somehow, but stumbled and would have fallen on his ass hadn't it been for Lucifer's quick reaction, he was caught by the angel.

"You'll get the hang of it soon enough, but for your first time it was very good," Lucifer explained.

"Thank you," Harry replied while blushing slightly before smacking Lucifer lightly on the arm.

Lucifer yelped in surprise "What was that for?!"

"That was for earlier, prat," Harry huffed

Lucifer laughed "So, do you want to fly on your own, or do you want me to carry you?" he smirked

"I think I'll fly a bit on my own thank you, it's pretty fun to do."

"Okay, but tell me if you get exhausted, I don't want you to crash mid-flight," Lucifer said with a stern voice.

Harry nodded before he took off again. Lucifer only shook his head but followed right after him. They continued their journey to America though now at a far slower pace since Harry wasn't used to flying. To Lucifer's astonishment, Harry managed to fly the entire way from Greenland to the American continent. Though he became aware that Harry was exhausted and so he suggested another break so Harry could rest and get something to eat, he did have to eat something after all.

Therefore, they landed in a small Canadian town and after Lucifer showed Harry how to phase out his wings without dismissing and then having to regrow them so that he could access them at any time without being in the way, they ate something and rested after. About two hours later, they continued their journey though Harry opted to be carried by Lucifer because the long flight and the meal had tired him. While Harry slept some, Lucifer flew in the direction he could sense Sam Winchester, since the man was originally his designated vessel he had a connection to him and could always tell where the man was. Shortly before they arrived and having slept several hours, Harry woke up as if he knew that they soon would reach their destination.

A few minutes later Lucifer landed on the roof of an old and run down factory.

"Okay, this is strange. I can feel that the Winchesters are here but at the same time they are not," he said looking around.

Harry also looked around after Lucifer had let him down but all he could see was an empty ruinous factory.

"What would they want here anyway? I mean here is nothing except this ruin of a factory," that was when something caught his eye. "Hey, look there, this is strange, a car's parked in front of that building," he said pointing towards the car he had seen.

"This is Dean's Impala," Lucifer mused.

Lucifer and Harry who had called forth his wings again swept down to where the car was parked. Lucifer walked around it looking at it as if it held the answer but he couldn't find anything.

"Do you think they went into this warehouse?" Harry asked.

"Probably, but be careful, I can sense a third presence inside but I can't tell who or what it is," Lucifer explained while walking towards the door of the warehouse.

He opened the door and entered it followed by Harry who looked around curiously. However, the warehouse they entered was completely empty, not even a crate or something like that lay around, only water which was pooling on the floor.

"This third signature…it is familiar but…" he shook his head, luckily, he had Harry and himself completely concealed so that not even Michael would be able to find them, so it was unlikely that the third person he could feel would be able to sense him. "Harry, I want to try something but you have to hold onto me for it and don't let go until I say so, okay?" he finally said.

Harry nodded and firmly placed his arms around Lucifer, trusting him so much that he didn't even question what the archangel was about to do. Lucifer placed his arms around Harry and a moment later using Sam's signature as a beacon they vanished and found themselves in…a gameshow?

Harry and Lucifer suddenly sat on seats surrounded by many other people cheering. Down on the stage were both Sam and Dean both fixed to the floor by boots on small platforms, while in front of each of them was a buzzer, and embedded to the floor were rods with metal balls at the end of them. To the right was a scoreboard that read 20 and behind the two was a blue door over which stood something written in Japanese that Harry didn't understand. Flanking the door were two scantily dressed Japanese woman wearing devil horns, Lucifer snorted when he saw that.

"Where the hell are we?" Harry was utterly confused.

"Seemingly in a Japanese life gameshow called Nutcracker," Lucifer replied equally confused. "At least according to the writing over the door. But I know that we're definitely not in Japan right now."

Right at that moment the blue door opened and a Japanese man came out dressed in a silver suit over a blue shirt.

"Let's play NUTCRACKER!" the man shouted upon which the audience cheered and applauded.

Sam and Dean on the other hand seemed to be as equally confused as Harry and Lucifer. Dean looked from his fixed feet to his brother before seeing the scoreboard. Sam had just recognised their situations, when the game show host drew a small stack of cards from an inside pocket of his jacket and addressed him.

"Sam Winchester…" he began before asking a question in Japanese.

"What did he say? I didn't understand a word," Harry whispered to Lucifer.

"He asked what the name of the demon was that Sam chose over his own brother" Lucifer translated with ease that earned him a strange look from Harry. "What? Did you think I just sat in my cage and twiddled my thumbs? I speak every human language, dead or alive."

Harry rolled his eyes looking back to what was happening on the stage. In the meantime, the game show host had started a countdown, which was shown on the scoreboard. Sam however had no idea what the man wanted from him and tried to tell him that he didn't understand Japanese. The game show host on the other hand only repeated the question leaving a stunned Sam and Dean.

"Is he screwing with me?" Sam asked in his confusion but Dean could only shrug, looking at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

To their chagrin right at that moment, the countdown reached zero. The game show host again said something in Japanese of which Harry only understood "Ruby", which he assumed was the correct answer to the question.

"I'm sorry, Sam Winchester," the game master said in English with a bow of his head.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Sam asked now completely confused but the game host only held a hand in front of his mouth to hide his smirk for show.

Harry and Lucifer observed this with interest when suddenly the rod with the ball at the end shot up and hit Sam right in the groin.

"Ouch, that must have hurt" Harry said with a snicker.

"The name says it all…Nutcracker" Lucifer laughed, he had no idea where they were or who had created this but he had to admit that he found the entire situation hilarious.

Sam on the other hand was not as amused as he was bowled over in pain. Dean's eyes nearly bulged out when he saw what this game show was about before worry for his brother took over.

"Sam?" he asked.

But before he could get an answer from his brother the game master went over to one of the show girls who hold up a bag of what seemed to be chips of some sort.

"They are advertising those shrimp chips," Lucifer explained when he saw the questioning glance Harry shot him.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked in the meantime, but Sam only stared at him in disbelief.

Dean once again assessed their situation in order to find a way out when suddenly the blue door opened again, revealing a dopey looking man in a beige trench coat. Lucifer suddenly sat straight in his seat staring at the man who just entered.

"Is this another trick?" Sam inquired.

"It's me. Uh, what are you doing here?" the man replied looking confusedly back and forth between Sam and Dean.

"Who is this?" Harry was on high alert now so to speak, he never had seen Lucifer this tense.

"Castiel, he's an angel. It is a good thing that I concealed us or we would have a problem," Lucifer replied but didn't lose his tenseness.

That was until he saw what happened next. Castiel obviously wanted to get the Winchesters out of this TV show land when he was zapped out of the picture like one of those old TV screens that was shut off. Now Lucifer was on high alert because only very few beings could sap an angel away as it just happened.

"That should be impossible," he muttered.

"What?" Harry shifted closer to Lucifer, not because out of fear but he knew that should they have to make a hasty exit it was better to stay close to his friend.

"Only an archangel could zap away another angel like that," Lucifer said when his face suddenly lightened up and he actually started to laugh.

That however confused Harry completely. "What?"

"Oh, this is beyond anything. I know now who is behind all of this, only one Angel is devious enough to pull such a stunt," Lucifer laughed.

"Who?" Harry didn't know what to think at the moment. First Lucifer is all tense and behaved as if he wanted to leave as fast as possible and now he was laughing.

"My brother, Gabriel." Lucifer smirked. "He was always a prankster and this entire thing…it bears his hallmarks."

Harry remembered him, Lucifer didn't talk much about his family but Gabriel he mentioned once, and that he was the only one he had gotten along with. That however didn't appease Harry the slightest little bit. "Aren't you worried that he might find us here? I mean when I understood you correctly, this is his little world here so wouldn't he know that we're here?"

"No, as I said I masked our presence, he would have to know that we are here to find us but I highly doubt that he does or we wouldn't be sitting here anymore," Lucifer shook his head.

"If you say so…" Harry muttered before redirecting his attention to the show.

It seemed that the game master had just asked Dean a question. Sam on the other hand had obviously figured out what Lucifer's lovely brother wanted them to do; Play the game. That meant for Dean that he would have to answer the question correctly and in Japanese nonetheless.

"Do you know what the question was?" Harry asked amusedly, when Lucifer said that it was alright for them to be here he had relaxed, why shouldn't he amuse himself.

"He asked whether their parents would still be alive if Sam was never born," Lucifer snickered.

Just in the last second, Dean hit the buzzer in front of him and somehow managed to give an answer in Japanese. The game master asked for confirmation, which Dean nodded yes.

"Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!" the game master announced after a dramatic break throwing his cards into the air.

"Oh, what a pity, and here I hoped Dean received the same treatment as Sam," Harry pouted.

Lucifer smirked when with a small wave off his hand the mechanism triggered and hit Dean with full force. Now it was upon Dean to groan in pain while Harry snickered. That was when suddenly the entire scene shifted and set into something that looked like an advertisement. It was set up in a park where Sam was playing basketball with some other men when turned around and looked in their direction.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Dean came running up to him. "You were the one who said to play along, so…" he nudged him.

Sam looked down in obvious discomfort, swallowing hard while Dean went back to running.

"I…" Sam then began. "Got…genital…herpes," he finally brought out.

Lucifer and Harry looked at each other before both broke out in heavy laugher.

"But now I take twice-daily Herpexia…to reduce my chances of passing it on," Sam continued, which resulted in the two observers laughing even harder.

"Oh, this is rich" Harry brought out between bouts of laugher. "That's perfect blackmailing material."

That was when the voice of an announcer echoed around them.

"Patient's should always consult with a physician before using Herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhoea, permanent erectile dysfunction, thoughts of suicide, and nausea," he announced.

What Sam said next the two didn't even hear because they lay on the ground next to each other having a hard time breathing due to laughing so hard.

"Where the hell does your brother get such ideas?" Harry finally asked after having cooled down enough.

"I have no idea, but I surely will ask him," Lucifer replied wiping a few stray tears from his eyes.

The next thing they saw was that they had landed in some kind of sitcom when suddenly Castiel showed up again, though he looked a bit beaten up. He just wanted to warn Sam and Dean that the "Trickster" they were dealing with is not what he seemed to be when said trickster showed up and silenced him before sending him back to where he broke out from before. After that, he went on giving Sam and Dean a speech on how they should play their roles in the real world as the vessels for Michael and Lucifer so that those two would finally get over with their fight. Lucifer especially watched this with anticipation.

"When we do that the world will end!" Sam threw in.

"Yeah? And whose fault is that?" Gabriel questioned. "Who popped Lucifer out of the box, hmm? …Look it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with."

"Heaven or hell. Which side are you on?" Dean suddenly asked.

"I'm not on either side" Gabriel retorted.

He made it quite clear that he wouldn't take a side in this war but Dean didn't believe him. This went on until Dean accused him of being someone's bitch. This was something he shouldn't have done because Gabriel was now pissed and when Gabriel got pissed Lucifer knew one thing, it was that you should never piss off the other archangel. Gabriel could be very vindictive and even more creative in his retaliation when he was angry.

"Lucifer? Are you alright?" Harry questioned. Lucifer didn't let it show but he could feel that what Gabriel had said affected him and he couldn't blame him for it, Gabriel was the last one of his family he had any resemblance of a connection to after all.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright" Lucifer answered after a moment though Harry didn't really believe him. So, instead of speaking about that matter anymore he snuck his arm around Lucifer's back and leant against him, knowing that Lucifer liked that.

During the next show, which was a bad imitation of some crappy cop show, Sam and Dean tried to stab Gabriel. Harry could only wonder how those two idiots thought that it would work since their pet angel said he was more than an ordinary trickster. However, they found out who and what the trickster really was when in the next episode Sam was transferred into Dean's Impala as a twisted version of the "Knight Rider" series.

Lucifer watched slightly angry at how they managed to trap Gabriel in a circle of holy fire, the only thing that even an archangel can't get past. After popping the pocket dimension, he had created and bringing them back to the warehouse, Gabriel finally confessed to the Winchesters who he really was.

"What did Daddy say when you joined the Pagans?" Dean asked.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything," Gabriel replied.

Lucifer upon hearing that sighed. As sad as it was, it was the truth. God stopped caring about them a long time ago. Harry feeling the tempest in him leaned even closer to him in a show of comfort. They had just heard the last part of Dean's statement insulting Lucifer and Michael heavily. Though that was not what affected Lucifer the most, it was what Gabriel replied.

"You don't know anything about my family. I loved my father, my brothers. Loved them, but watching them turn on each other…tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it, okay?" he said with so much hurt in his voice that it made Lucifer tremble. "So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it" Sam countered.

"It can't be stopped!"

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers try to kill each other, thanks to you!" Gabriel raged when he suddenly went stock-still fear and panic written all over his face.

Sam and Dean looked at each other in surprise not knowing what was suddenly wrong. Gabriel on the other hand slowly turned around and looked into a dark corner from where two children around the age of eleven emerged. One had black messy hair and emerald green eyes but that, was not the one that he stared at. The other one with blond hair and ice blue eyes caught his attention.

"Lucifer," he whispered.

Sam and Dean instantly whipped around and stared at the two children too. It was probably their luck that they were unarmed; otherwise, they were bound to have done something incredibly stupid.

"Gabriel…" Lucifer drawled out with a blank face revealing no emotion, flicking his hand and extinguishing the fire that surrounded his brother. "It probably doesn't mean anything to you, but I'm truly sorry. Don't worry this is probably the last time you'll see me…same for you Sam. Michael…he can stay in heaven or go to hell for all I care…" he sighed deeply before turning to Harry. "Come Harry we should leave," and in a flurry of black feathers they vanished leaving behind three stunned men who could only stare at the point the two had been only moments ago in shock and surprise.

"Did…did _**Lucifer**_ just say that he was sorry?" Sam finally brought out.

"Apparently," was the only thing Gabriel could answer to that.

* * *

Harry didn't know, and didn't care where they landed; the only thing he knew was that it was in a living room where a large sofa and several chairs stood in front of a huge fireplace. Knowing exactly how Lucifer felt right now he directed him to the sofa and sat down together with him.

Gabriel's words had hurt Lucifer more than he would probably ever admit, but Harry knew nonetheless, whether it was because of that bond they shared or because of some other weird reason…he didn't care. What he did however know was that he would never leave Lucifer. The archangel had stayed with him and helped him when he was at his worst and so it was only fair that he did the same for him. So, he just sat there with him, giving him comfort and showing him that he wouldn't leave or abandon him, he just sat there leaned against him, drawing soothing circles over Lucifer's back. He didn't know for how long they just sat there on the couch each of them lost in their own thoughts but at some point Harry fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So was this the last we saw of Gabriel? Or will he appear when Lucifer and Harry last expect him to? Wait and see!

For those who don't know Supernatural like their back of the hand it was s5e8 "Changing Channels". I really suggest you to watch it! 'til next chapter!


	4. Ringing the Hells Bells

A/N: Hello and welcome to the newest chapter of delightful insanity. I know that some might think that Harry is very much op with how I portray him and yes in comparison to the magical world he is though for who I have as his true enemy…. Let's just say I gave Harry a lightsabre but his enemy has an infinite amount of death stars so in that regard he is far from op.

Oh and I came up with two other pairings for this story, one will be a slash threesome (ups I think I just spoilered something) and the other one will be a straight one you probably never will guess (however I'd love you to try).

 **Important:** One last thing before we continue with the chapter. For the sake of this story I switched the episodes "The End" and "Abandon all Hope" so that the Winchesters already got the colt from Crowley but Dean still has to be sent to the future. So that you don't wonder what is going on.

Now onwards!

DZ2: Well, lets just say you'll be delighted with what I planed. *smirks evilly*

Littlepanther: You'll have to wait and see but I promise you that Michael will show up at some point.

SuperPotterWhoLock110: uh no not really…hell Harry is eleven and definitely not thinking about who tops…

EveJHoang: why rubber ducks?

* * *

 _I am the son of darkness  
The pentagram's my sign  
Believe me little darling  
At midnight you'll be mine_

 _I'll eat your soul for breakfast_  
 _Can't break my evil spell_  
 _My purgatory's waiting_  
 _Welcome... Welcome you to hell!_

 _Saturday Satan - See the devil is alive_  
 _Saturday Satan - Diabolic dynamite_  
 _Saturday Satan - See the evil in my eyes_  
 _Saturday Satan - I'm the devil in disguise_

 _(Saturday Satan - Powerwolf)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Ringing the Hells Bells

 _He didn't know for how long they just sat there on the couch each of them lost in their own thoughts but at some point Harry fell asleep._

Dumbledore was in a right state, he was pacing his office agitatedly an edition of the Little Whinging Post lying on his desk with a large photo of a burning neighbourhood on the front page. The article reported that a fire having its origin in Number 4 Privet Drive had consumed twelve houses and had killed over two dozen people including the Dursleys. In the article, it said that the fire was an accident but Dumbledore highly doubted that even if he hadn't been able to investigate it any further yet. However, a normal fire wouldn't have spread that quickly and would have been much easier to extinguish. So no, that fire didn't have a natural source.

That wasn't the worst of it though. The worst thing was that Dumbledore had no idea what had happened to his little weapon. Had Potter been in the middle of the fire? Had he managed to escape or had he burned together with the Dursleys? Unfortunately, he had no idea, the fire department and the police having not being able to determine just whether the boy had been within the house at the time of the fire or not. In addition, all of the many instruments he had in his office and that had been calibrated to monitor Potter had ceased to work at exactly the same time.

It was a nightmare; he needed Potter for his plans to work out. He had had everything planed out; even the fact that the Dursleys would abuse the boy. The abuse was supposed to keep him weak, downtrodden, and meek so that he would risk his own life for others without hesitation. In his first year, he was supposed to confront Voldemort whom Dumbledore would lure to Hogwarts with the Philosophers Stone. This was supposed to be one of the many trials to come only for him to die willingly in the end at the hand of Voldemort so that the Horcrux in Potter would be destroyed and he – Dumbledore – could defeat Voldemort and be hailed as the saviour of the magical world again. Thus would begin his reign over the magicals of Britain and if he could just find the other deathly hallows he would be immortal and the master of death, then his reign would be cemented forever and he could ensure everyone and everything was exactly as he liked it, for the greater good. Him upon an untouchable pedestal with all the other races including the muggles bowing at his feet.

However, all that wouldn't come to pass had Potter really died in that fire. Dumbledore could only hope that the Hogwarts letter would write itself out once the boy turned eleven. Until then he would have to wait patiently for any news that would tell him whether the Potter heir was still alive or not.

* * *

When Harry woke up he found himself laying in a huge, soft and cosy bed to his surprise. He could feel Lucifer laying right next to him along with an arm protectively curled around him. Not wanting this moment to be over he cuddled even closer to Lucifer, a content hum escaping him.

"Harry…thank you," Lucifer suddenly said after a moment in a soft voice.

Hearing that Harry finally opened his eyes looking at Lucifer surprised.

"What for?" he asked curiously.

"For…everything I think. Others would have probably run for the hills in fear upon learning who I am…but you stayed. Not only that…but last night…" Lucifer closed his eyes not wanting to admit what had happened the night before but it turned out that it wasn't necessary.

Harry placed a finger over Lucifer's lips silencing him while smiling at him. It was now Lucifer's turn to look him straight in the eyes surprised.

"Lucifer, you did far more for me. Hell, you even saved my life, and this was the least I could do," he explained in an equally soft voice. "Don't worry you don't need to explain yourself," he said before he started to snicker. "I highly doubt that you'd be able to scare me away anyways so it seems that you're stuck with me."

Lucifer answered that by drawing Harry even closer. "There is one thing I'm wondering about for quite some time now…when I told you my name, you only said you knew…but how did you know?"

Harry chuckled lowly. "I could see you wings, and having learned a few things about angels in religion class at school it didn't take much to add up everything I saw and heard from you to come to the conclusion about who you were. You know your wings are beautiful," he muttered sneaking an arm around Lucifer to softly touch one of Lucifer's wings. He had six of them, each of which the feathers were pitch black at the base becoming a deep red towards the ends that seemed to emit a low glow.

Lucifer inhaled sharply, his eyes widening before he started to purr like a cat when Harry started to stroke his wing. The wings of an angel were highly sensitive to touch and normally touching the wing of an angel was frowned upon on the heavenly plane as it was seen as a breach of personal space, but with Harry it was different. How Harry was even able to touch them since they were phased out was a mystery to him but he had to admit that he liked it very much and he even shifted his wing to give Harry a better access.

They lay there contentedly for a bit longer until Harry's stomach suddenly started to rumble, complaining that it hadn't had anything to eat after their pit stop in Canada. That made Lucifer snicker lowly.

"It seems that someone is in dire need of something to eat," he grinned. "Come on! In the wardrobe are a few new clothes for you though we probably will have to go shopping within the next few days."

Harry who had reluctantly untangled himself from Lucifer and was now on his way to the bathroom stopped in his tracks and looked at the angel incredulously. He blinked a few times trying to comprehend if he had just heard what he thought he had before he started to laugh uproariously.

"What?" Lucifer asked indignantly.

"Sorry, but I just imagined you walking through a mall shopping for clothes and packed with bags," Harry answered once his laughing died down.

Lucifer's answer consisted in throwing a pillow at Harry with a growl. Harry however swiftly caught it before it could even hit him.

"I told you that I'm better at catching things," he snickered before throwing it back and missing the bed spectacularly. Laughing he walked into the bathroom.

Lucifer lay on his side, his head propped on his hand as he watched Harry retreat into the bathroom. He still couldn't say what drew him to Harry but he had to admit that it couldn't have been someone better. The boy had stayed with him last night seemingly knowing how he had felt but instead of saying anything that wouldn't have been appreciated, he had simply given him silent company showing him that he cared. That didn't even put into mind the boy's personality, it fit his so well it was as if they were made for each other.

Though what his brother Gabriel said…it had hurt a lot hearing that, more than he would ever admit. He wished that there was a way to mend bridges and make up for what had happened so many centuries ago, but for the life of him he couldn't come up with a way. The only consolation was that his brother hadn't had to watch them fight again if he had any say in this matter, and since he was one of the two fighting parties, he did. It was as he had said in the warehouse; Michael could stuff it where the sun didn't shine.

He lay there trying to decide what to do in regards to Gabriel when Harry emerged from the bathroom with damp hair, obviously having taken a shower at least. Lucifer observed how he walked with only a towel wrapped around his midsection towards the walk in wardrobe. Healing him had really done wonders for the boy. The scars had vanished completely and he didn't need his glasses anymore. He also seemingly had grown a bit and wasn't as scrawny as he was when he saw him for the first time thanks to regular and healthy meals.

"Hey, are you going to stay in bed all day?" a now dressed Harry asked pulling the covers back. "I'm quite hungry now and I have no idea where I can get something to eat here. That reminds me…where are we anyway?" he asked while walking over to the window and looking out, he couldn't see anything that could tell him where he was though, all he could see was a garden so vast that he had no idea where it ended. The only other thing that he could see was the sun standing high in the sky so it was probably sometime around noon, hence why it was understandable that he was hungry, their pit stop in Canada had now been over a day ago.

Lucifer shot him a glare for pulling the covers away from him but Harry was unimpressed by it so he got up and dressed. "We're at a mansion belonging to a demon called Crowley."

"Are you sure that we can stay here? Won't he become angry?" Harry asked concerned.

"Do I look like I care? What is he supposed to do? Stare me to death?" Lucifer laughed while they exited the bedroom. "No, I doubt that he even knows that we're here."

"Ah yes, do you?" suddenly a third voice asked.

Harry's head snapped up. In the corridor to the bedroom stood a dark haired man of average height wearing an expensive looking black suit and equally black coat over it.

"Crowley," Lucifer drawled out.

"Lucifer…what are you doing in my house?" the man demanded to know.

"We needed somewhere to stay over the night and you house was closest. Don't worry, after having eaten something we'll be out again and you'll have your manor back for yourself," Lucifer retorted.

Harry however not knowing what to think of the demon walked over to Lucifer much to Crowley's surprise.

"Since when do you bother with humans? Shouldn't you be out trying to convince Sam Winchester to become your vessel?" he asked confused doing a double check to see if it really was really Lucifer standing in front of him.

"I don't need Winchester anymore, and before you ask I also don't care about Michael and his petty little temper tantrum," Lucifer scoffed.

"Ah yes, are you now into children? I thought you had more class than that," Crowley said disgusted. Lilith had been the only demon who had found pleasure in possessing innocent children for which she was very much disliked from the other demons. Many people would be surprised but even demons had an unspoken codex, one that included leaving children alone. Children were no use to them after all, they were either too moody or the younger ones tended to cry without end and without reason so that it wasn't any fun torturing them so no demon in their right state of his mind went anywhere near them. That Lucifer now went against it…let's say it wouldn't win him any popularity.

"If you need to know this is a custom made body and it wasn't my choice that it is the one of a child," Lucifer growled.

Harry sensing the distress rising in Lucifer leaned against him and snuck an arm around him. Lucifer instantly calming down draped an arm protectively around the boy's shoulders in reply. Crowley observed that with interest not knowing what to think about the entire situation, not only was Lucifer content having a human of all things around him, but he also seemed to protect the boy.

"Crowley, if you want to interrogate me further we have to relocate it to the kitchen, Harry needs something to eat."

Crowley decided that it would be beneficial to play along for now. That way he would learn more about what was going on and that could be highly valuable for him. Sure, originally, he wanted to get rid of Lucifer as fast as possible but it was obvious that Lucifer was not as everyone thought him to be, protecting and caring for a human boy was proof enough. So it was in his best interest to learn the new status quo before acting upon it in any way. It wouldn't do to try anything without knowing all the details after all, and add in the fact that Lucifer was an archangel and far more powerful than he was after all, no he wouldn't do anything just yet.

So with him leading the way the three of them went to the kitchen.

"Alisha," Crowley called out and seconds later, a female demon appeared looking at him awaiting her orders. "I need a meal for three persons," Crowley just told her and she quickly went to work bustling around the kitchen.

To Harry who had sat down at the table together with Lucifer it looked like the female demon, Alisha, was used to cooking. He observed her with interest.

"So no cleansing the surface of earth from humans? The last I heard you wanted to eradicate them all and now I find you together with a human boy in my bedroom," Crowley continued questioning Lucifer with a gleam in his eyes that told them he thought that they did more than simply sleep during the night.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the demon's suspicion; it wasn't his business what Lucifer and Harry did – or didn't do in this case – after all.

"And bereft me of my amusement? No thank you. I find it far more entertaining to let them live," Lucifer snickered.

"Then is there a reason why the boy is following you like a good little puppy?" Crowley pressed further.

It wasn't Lucifer who reacted to this but Harry himself.

"You know Crowley…up to now I quite liked you, but should you continue thinking that I'm following Lucifer around like a _good little puppy_ this will change and quite quickly at that too," Harry replied with a smirk that would have any lesser demon run in fear.

"Do you really think that I'm frightened of a small weak little boy?" Crowley laughed. "You'll soon find out that I'm so far above your league that I could crush you with a mere wave of my hand."

Lucifer looked at Crowley before he turned to Harry but still didn't say anything. He knew very well that if Harry wanted to be taken serious he needed to stand his own ground. If he would intervene every time Harry would quickly be seen as a weak spot and quite a few demons as well as angels or other supernatural beings would gladly exploit that fact. For now, he would simply watch how Harry handled this situation.

Harry's smirk on the other hand only broadened, not even the slightest little bit put out by the threats of the demon. His very own uncle had made sure that he didn't even blink when threatened with death. Oh no, the man had sent so many threats his way that he was immune to them.

So he stayed silent holding out his right hand and to the surprise of Crowley a dagger appeared out of thin air shortly later and fell into the boy's hand. After that, Harry pulled a small vial out of the pocket of his trousers and poured a bit of the content over the blade of the dagger making sure that it was completely covered with the liquid. The vial he put back into the pocket he got it from before he hold out his left hand and inflamed the dagger with hellfire. Though to the surprise of all three and shock of Crowley and Lucifer the fire was not a normal one but the flames were tinted blue instead.

"Huh…interesting," he muttered holding his left hand over the flames as he had done when Lucifer had introduced him to his ability to wield hellfire.

Lucifer when he saw what Harry was about to do, was on the verge of shouting out to him to stop and to try and get the dagger away from him. That was when he became aware that absolutely nothing was happening when Harry held his hand over the flames at first. To his utter shock, the flames suddenly engulfed Harry's left hand but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. He watched how Harry turned his hand in all directions to look at what was happening when with a sudden flick of his wrist he extinguished the flames covering his hand completely.

Crowley on the other hand only sat there staring at Harry with eyes so wide that one had to fear that they might fall out of their sockets.

"So, where were we? Ah yes, you were thinking that you could frighten me with death threats. Do you want to reconsider that or do I need to…convince you?" he asked jovially twirling the dagger in his hand.

"Uhm Harry…do you even have an idea what kind of fire that is?" Lucifer asked cautiously.

"Had I to make a guess I'd say holy oil inflamed by hellfire but don't ask me why it is blue and not red…" Harry replied cocking his head in confusion. "Why?"

"Because, Harry, it's soul fire…" Lucifer stated but was interrupted by Crowley.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" he rasped out.

The thought that he was far above the boy power wise went out through the window the second he had seen him being completely unaffected from touching the soul fire. He knew one thing, and that was to stay the hell away from soul fire as far as possible, and he doubted that Lucifer thought any different on that topic because no one with a soul was immune to it and since all living beings had a soul…. Normally the fire should have caused the boy immeasurable pain and agony burning his soul while killing him slowly the second he touched it. However, he played with it as if it was nothing, and considering that he was a follower, lover, apprentice or whatever else of Lucifer…he did not pity anyone who manages to piss one of them off, or probably both.

"My name's Harry Potter," he said to Crowley before looking at Lucifer. "Didn't you say that soul fire was one of those that could still hurt me?"

"That should be the case, yes, and normally once it latched onto a soul it burns until nothing remains and cannot be extinguished though any means," Lucifer explained still eying the dagger warily. Soul fire when burning a soul left nothing behind so a human burned by it wouldn't get to heaven or hell but cease to exist completely.

Harry seeing that swiped with his hand over the blade of the dagger and extinguished the flames with it before placing the dagger on the table. Closely observing that, Crowley suddenly started to laugh resulting in both Harry and Lucifer looking at him incredulously.

"Dumbledore will certainly have a heart attack should he ever learn of this," he said once he calmed down again.

At the same time, Alisha who had been cooking the entire time came over and placed a plate in front of each of them before vanishing. On them was something that Harry could clearly identify as beef with seasonal vegetables and potatoes.

"Who is Dumbledore?" Lucifer and Harry asked simultaneously picking up their cutlery and starting to eat.

That surprised Crowley who started to eat as well. "You don't know?" he asked Harry but only received a shaking of his head because he had a full mouth. "Where have you lived the last ten years?"

"With my very _caring_ relatives," Harry growled sarcastically after swallowing.

"So _those_ are Alastair's three new customers on his VIP racks. I have to say that you did a pretty good job, Lucifer. They arrived in a right state," Crowley chuckled.

Lucifer however snorted. "My only involvement in that consisted of watching and making sure that they didn't escape," he said with a smirk.

"Wait, you don't mean to say…that was you?" he asked Harry unbelievingly putting his cutlery down.

As a response Harry only grinned deviously.

"Remind me to never seriously piss you off," Crowley stated wiping his mouth with a napkin. "But we got off track, Dumbledore is the most well-known British wizard right after Harry here. He defeated another dark wizard called Grindelwald a few decades ago and has been their leader ever since, as well as headmaster of a magical school called Hogwarts. About twenty years ago now that soul-splitting bastard Riddle started to wage war over the magical part of England and everyone turned to Dumbledore for help. Though instead of simply battling it out Dumbledore sat it out hoping that the problem would solve itself or for whatever reason. However, about twelve years ago suddenly a valid prophecy was made that foretold the downfall of Riddle…"

"Wait what do you mean with valid? Most prophecies are either self-fulfilling or outright bullshit," Lucifer interrupted.

"I know many were surprised about it since the last true prophecy was made about a century ago. The exact wording is unknown to me but the general gist is that someone who would be able to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort as that idiot was known at that time would be born at the end of July and would be marked as his equal by him."

Lucifer contemplated what he just heard. A valid prophecy could only be made if one of two possible candidates contacted a seer and the seer then would act as their voice relaying the message. The two candidates for that would be either Fate or an angel. However, he doubted that it had been Fate because she only made prophecies when something big was going to happen and she wanted to make sure that the respective hero was stuck with his role. Destiny also was out since she only cared for the overall picture and not the fate of only a few. So it was highly likely that it had been an angel to give that prophecy but since he had no idea how the power structure in heaven was like at the moment he couldn't say which angel.

Harry on the other hand thought about something entirely else. "But I was born on the 31st of July," he exclaimed in shock his hand going to where his scar had been on his forehead. He had no idea what happened to it but Lucifer had probably healed it together with the others.

"And that is the reason why you and your family were targeted by Riddle resulting in you defeating him at the age of one and him becoming a mere shade thanks to him splitting his soul," Crowley nodded affirmative. "Since that night Dumbledore has wanted you to become his obedient little weapon so that you could finish Riddle off completely and him get the credit for it."

If Harry's expression was anything to go by Dumbledore would suffer, and painfully. He was completely pissed off about the fact that it had obviously been Dumbledore, who had left him with his _caring relatives_ , and all that only so that he could become his obedient little attack dog. Well, certainly not.

Lucifer sighed. "It seems that we're going to school then."

Once again, he could only wonder how readily he went out of his way to ensure Harry's safety, and if he would be honest with himself, he would have to admit that he didn't want to leave Harry's company just yet. It wasn't that he wanted Harry to be anywhere near someone like Dumbledore, no, that most certainly was not it. However, he still had no idea who had set up the prophecy and he did not intend to tip said idiot off that his plan had backfired so spectacularly that it was a wonder that it hadn't been shot into the universe after next.

Crowley looked at Lucifer surprised but wisely didn't comment about it.

"Crowley, could you get us as much information on Hogwarts, the English magical community, Dumbledore, Riddle and everything else that might be of importance, as possible?" Lucifer requested.

"Do I look like your PA?" Crowley growled.

"Ah yes, your ambitions. Don't think that you can fool me, Crowley. I know exactly what you had planned…giving the Winchesters the colt so that they can kill me with it, not that it would have worked anyway. Also you desire to become king of hell," here Crowley blanched. "The thing is I don't particularly care who rules hell but who do you think has higher chances, the one who has my support or the one who thought it aptly to earn my ire?" Lucifer told him with a smirk leaning slightly forward.

Crowley narrowed his eyes contemplating whether Lucifer was being truthful or not. In the end, he came to the decision that it certainly wouldn't hurt playing nice with him.

"Very well, you'll have the information as soon as possible," he returned in a curt voice.

"Right decision," Lucifer smiled before turning around to Harry while Crowley left to give out a few orders. "Anything you want to do?" he asked now that they were finished with their meal.

Harry thought about that but couldn't come up with anything when his thoughts drifted to the Dursleys and his expression took a sad and longing look.

"What is it?" Lucifer inquired.

"I just thought that the Dursleys died far too quickly," he sighed.

Lucifer thought that through when a smirk entered his face. "I have the perfect place where we could go," he said cryptically.

Harry looking confused and interested picked his dagger up to put it somewhere where he could access it easily in case he might need it when another thought occurred to him.

"Wait a sec, I want to try something," he exclaimed.

With that, he held out the dagger and concentrated a bit. When another ball of fire appeared over his left hand he hold it at the dagger inflaming it again though this time it was a normal looking fire since he used normal fire and not hellfire.

"Holy fire," Lucifer commented raising an eyebrow wondering what Harry was up to.

Again Harry hold out his left hand towards the fire. "Ouch!" he exclaimed quickly drawing back his hand where he had burned himself.

Lucifer carefully took his hand and looked at the burned part. With a quick move of his hand, he healed the wound.

"Sorry, I just was curious," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I have to admit that after your display with the soul fire I was also curious what would happen with holy fire," Lucifer said with a smile extinguishing the flames with a wave of his hand. "Though I would never have suggested trying it. But what I wonder about is where the hell you got holy oil from."

"Where so you think I got it from? I nicked it from the Winchesters. How did you extinguish the fire?" Harry asked curiously.

"Simple deprivation of oxygen…the death of all fires," Lucifer chuckled. "So want to see what I came up with?" Harry simply nodded and seeing that Lucifer had walked closer to him placed his arms around him. "Good, hold on tight! Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to okay?"

Harry answered that question by leaning against Lucifer and burrowing his face in his shoulder. With a flurry of black feathers, they were gone.

* * *

The first thing Harry recognised, when they landed were for one the screams of eternal torment and the sulfuric smell that saturated the air. He also didn't doubt that were it not for the little gift from Lucifer that it would be unbearably hot. It didn't take much for Harry to recognise where they had landed, hell. Though instead of giving in to the urge to open his eyes and look where they landed exactly, he did as Lucius had asked and kept them closed.

Lucifer slowly let Harry go and turned him around to what his surprise for him was.

"You can open your eyes now," he said with a smile.

Harry did as he was told and looked straight at three racks onto which three very familiar people were fixed, the Dursleys. He blinked a few times before he whipped around and flung himself at Lucifer. Lucifer had actually to take a step back to not fall onto his ass because of the force.

"Thank you," Harry piped happily.

Lucifer laughed. "You're welcome."

Once he let go of Lucifer, Harry turned back around to his relatives and eyed the table that stood to the side critically. On the table laid numerous instruments, knifes and other strange things of which Harry couldn't name any though he would gladly try to find out what their use was. He walked up to the table, picked up one of the instruments, and turned to the Dursleys with a gleam in his eyes, which alone already made Dudley piss himself.

* * *

Alastair was on his way back to the racks coming from a well-deserved day of relaxing, when he became aware of the fact that one of his VIP customers was screaming in pain and agony. However, that shouldn't be the case since he was obviously not at work right now. So when he entered the room in which the racks were he had to stop and make a double take wondering whether he was imagining things or not. In front of the rack with the older obese male on it stood a living human boy with black messy hair no older than twelve torturing the man quite expertly, he had to admit though it was obvious that he was a beginner in the art of torturing because he missed any finesse.

Walking into the room, he became aware of a second boy the same age with honey coloured hair sitting on the table with the instruments of torture observing the other boy amusedly and giving tips from time to time. It didn't take long for the boy to notice him and walk over to him.

"Ah Alastair, nice to see you," Lucifer said in greeting.

"Lucifer?" Alastair asked disbelieving. "What are you doing here and who is the boy?"

Lucifer looked at Harry before he looked back to Alastair. "That's Harry; I hope you don't mind him playing a bit with your toys. He had complained that his relatives had died too quickly and so I thought we visit them here for a bit."

Alastair stared at Harry incredulously watching the boy torturing the man with a red-hot poker.

"Is he your apprentice?" he inquired.

Lucifer sighed on that question. "Apprentice…companion…friend…honestly I have no idea."

"How did you meet him anyway?"

"That is something I don't understand either. When I fled my cage, I made my way to America and the Winchesters to convince Sam to become my vessel before laying waste to the humans. That was when I felt a tugging at my very soul and when I investigated it, I found him," he explained not even in the slightest worried that Alastair would use that knowledge against him in any way. Alastair was one of his very few real friends who had kept him company many times while he had been in his cage hence why the demon had tried to help getting him out. "He was abused and treated like a slave by his relatives before one day they nearly killed him, and they would have succeeded too had I not intervened."

"Wait, did you say he tugged at your very soul?" Alastair questioned shock and surprise written all over his face.

"Yes, though it morphed into some kind of humming when I met Harry for the first time. Why? What does it mean?" Lucifer looked at Alastair apprehensively.

Alastair however blinked a few times before he started to laugh hard. "You have no idea what that means?" Lucifer in return glared at him. "This is…I don't know what to say and don't look at me like that I'm not going to tell," Alastair said amusedly. "And don't try to get it out of me, you'd fail."

Lucifer glared at the demon for a few more moments before looking back at Harry who was still playing with his relatives. However, Vernon seemed to have fallen unconscious much to Harry's displeasure. That was when suddenly a wave of magic hit the unconscious man waking him up effectively. Lucifer chuckled lowly but Alastair who also observed that was surprised.

"He is a wizard?" he asked amazed. "Wait…Harry? For the sake of my sanity don't tell me he is Harry Potter," he now growled.

"Okay, then I won't tell you," Lucifer smirked.

"Do you haven idea who the hell that boy is?" Alastair pinched the bridge of his nose before he narrowed his eyes on the archangel.

"Boy-who-lived, saviour of the British magical world, golden poster boy and Dumbledore's supposed little attack dog…Crowley dug up quite a bit of information about him. Oh and he is Death's favourite, though I still have no idea why," Lucifer muttered.

"Death's favourite?"

"Yes. I had to take Harry as a vessel in order to save him when his beloved relatives nearly killed him. About two weeks later Death suddenly turned up and demanded that I get out of him because, and here I quote directly… _he is destined to become more than he is right now and that cannot happen if I am residing within his body_. To stop Death bitching around I made a deal with him that I would protect the boy for him giving me a custom body because I didn't want to leave him alone in order to convince Sam Winchester into saying yes," he explained. "Oh, and I agreed to not eradicate the humans."

Alastair amusedly watched Lucifer. The archangel might not recognise the bond he shared with the boy but he knew a soul-bond when he saw one. It would be highly entertaining to watch them that much was clear for the demon. That was when an idea occurred to him.

"You know I could teach him how to control his magic, as a human I was Salazar Slytherin after all, and I still know everything…" he suggested.

* * *

A/N: Now even my beautifully brilliant beta thinks I'm evil because of my cliff-hangers and you know what? I'm proud to be evil! 'til next chapter!


	5. Hell City

A/N: Hello. How every one went on about Alastair having been Salazar…if you found that one shocking and/or surprising you don't want to know what else I have planed. *cackles evilly* Oh, and please don't ask me what I thought writing this chapter the way I did…because I have no damned idea myself!

Notsae: let's just say, that Lucifer is just too damned cute for his own good and Crowley is not the only one confused by it…great now I said it myself…the devil is NOT cute…

Pixiecropse: as long as you don't blame me for you being hooked with evil Harry fics…and despite that Harry is not truly evil, at least not the Voldemort I torture everyone style of evil. Sure, he loves _playing_ with the Dursleys but they deserve it.

Littlepanther: hey, I'm evil and I relish torturing my readers with a nasty cliffy…

Reithandina: I'd advise to reread the second chapter and you'll find out that he at least in this story is not dead

* * *

 _In the land of the dead  
Heck boy, ain't it grand?  
I'm the overlord of the underworld  
Cause I hold Horror's Hand  
In the land of the dead  
I'm darkside royalty  
I'm far renowned in the underground  
And you can't take that from me_

 _(Land of the Dead – Voltair)_

* * *

Chapter 5: Hell City

 _"You know I could teach him how to control his magic, as a human I was Salazar Slytherin after all, and I still know everything…" he suggested._

"Harry, would you please come here for a moment?" Lucifer called out.

Harry, who had switched from the red-hot poker to a nasty looking hook he now shoved up that fat idiots arse, looked at him curiously. Leaving the instrument right where it was, he wiped his hands on a piece of cloth that was laying on the table to get rid of the blood on them, before walking over.

"What is it? Who is this?" he asked looking the demon up and down warily, the man looked fierce and like someone you didn't want to cross.

"Harry, I want to introduce someone to you, this is Alistair, he is the chief torturer of hell and the one who reigns over this part of hell," Lucifer introduced him to the demon.

"Oh hello, I hope you don't mind that I played a bit with my relatives," he replied a bit sheepishly.

"No, no, I have to admit that you're quite inventive, the most promising person I have the fortune to meet since that Winchester, but I also didn't fail to see that you're inexperienced. How would you like it if I taught you a thing or two not only about how to _play_ properly with your relatives, but also about your magic?" Alastair asked with a smile that resembled a shark smelling blood in the water.

Harry looking a bit surprised and confused turned to look at Lucifer not knowing whether to trust the demon or not, the Dursleys had taught him to be cautious around anyone who offered him something. It had been far too many times for his liking where they offered him something only for them not to follow through. In addition, other people, who had offered him something either had some ulterior motives or were quickly bullied by the Dursleys to withdraw their offer.

"Dear Alastair here was a renowned wizard when he was still alive and in fact he was one of the founders of the very school we will have to visit soon. You made a deal to save the life of your only son if remember correctly," Lucifer threw Alastair a questioning glance.

"Yes, he nearly died at a nasty bout of the wizarding flu in his childhood…" the demon admitted. "However, that is the past and we're here in the present, so how is it Mr. Potter?"

"You can trust him," Lucifer told Harry, who still was unsure of what to do.

Harry looked at Lucifer again deciding that if the archangel trusted Alistair he could trust him as well, so he slowly nodded before a grin spread over his face. Oh yes, the prospect of learning how to use all those nice tools properly, and on his so-called family nonetheless, made him very excited. It had been as he told Lucifer, they had died far too quickly in his opinion but now he could enact any punishment on them that they deserved and without having to fear that they might die on him, yes that would be quite a lot of fun.

"Very well," Alistair now smiled. "But before we can begin with your training especially in magic you'll need a wand. Considering how powerful you are it'll need to be an equally powerful wand," Alastair explained in a professional tone tipping his mouth with his right index finger thinking about that problem.

"I nearly forgot that those hillbillies use those sticks to channel their magic instead of simply using it, I probably will need one then as well," Lucifer groaned, it would take quite some time to get used to using a wand since he never had used one before.

"Do I really need one?" Harry asked at the same time snickering when both Alastair and Lucifer simultaneously tried to answer that question.

"You'll have to use one to conceal your true abilities, it wouldn't do to reveal you true powers too soon after all. The problem is that those idiots fear anything and anyone more powerful than they are, trying to control it, or if they can't they lock the person away, so you would have to be extremely careful with whom you let know about your abilities. Not that they would be able to control you or lock you away," Lucifer explained after Alastair had motioned for him to speak first. Harry nodded upon hearing that, it made sense.

"From both your statements I take it that you already have some experience with magic?" Alastair asked once he was sure that Lucifer was finished not wanting to interrupt him again, he had too much respect for the archangel to do that.

"Not much admittedly. Only a few bouts of what Lucifer called accidental magic and the only time I used it willingly was to create those," Harry told him showing him his wings with a wide grin.

"Wait, WHAT?! Your first wilful use of magic was to grow yourself a pair of wings?!" the demon asked not knowing whether to be surprised, shocked or astonished, before settling on all three. Normally wizards needed years to master the art of wandless magic, and even then most needed their wand on their person to achieve it. It mostly was for small feats like levitating something or lighting a candle, but certainly not that, even he hadn't been able to do such a thing in his lifetime. Sure, he had been very powerful, not as powerful as he had become upon turning into a demon, but even he had been able to cast a few low level hexes wandlessly at least. "Do you have even the slightest idea of how powerful a magic that is? Especially done without any type of focus?"

Harry on the other hand only shrugged dismissively, for him it was nothing special. "I wanted to be able to fly like Lucifer and he told me that my limitations are only my imagination and my power so I used the same technique he taught me to access Hellfire only with magic."

"You are completely impossible," Alastair started to laugh. "If Dumbledore doesn't get a heart attack should he at some point learn about it, I don't know what would give him one."

That made Harry laugh. "You know Lucifer and Crowley pretty much said the same," Harry snickered phasing his wings out again, no need to have them around all the time. As nice as they were, they also were unpractical in everyday life.

"I can imagine that. However, you'll need a wand and I can craft you one, nonetheless I need the materials first. You see each and every wand is unique and under normal circumstances only serves one magic wielder, the only exception to that are elder wands, which only serve the strongest magical in the vicinity hence why only very few people have one," Alastair explained.

Stretching lazily, Harry looked interested at Alastair. "And what kind of materials would you need?"

"Well, the wand itself is made out of wood, sometimes imbued with metals and accompanied by crystals. For the core material, you can use actually anything and everything imbued with magic, which can range from parts of magical animals like fur, heartstrings, feathers or anything else. Other core materials also can be plants, liquids…as I said it can be everything," Alastair explained and even Lucifer listened attentively since this was something he didn't know about since he up to now didn't have the necessity to learn about it but he wasn't above listening and learning new things.

Thinking through what he just heard Lucifer hummed lowly. "I have an idea," he finally said before grabbing at one of his wings after phasing them in and plucking two of his feathers. "Can you use these for the wands as cores?"

Alastair not having anticipated that looked surprised. The feathers of an angel were powerful material for anything you might use it for, may it be a ritual, potion, or as in this case as a wand core, more so if it was the feather of an archangel. Alastair didn't doubt that any wands made out of those would be the most powerful wands in existence bar the wand death had created a few centuries ago. He would have to make sure that they only worked for Lucifer and Harry respectively because it wouldn't do for them to fall in the hands of those who would abuse them, not that he thought that they would work for anyone else anyway, but better be safe than sorry. However, it amused him to no end that Lucifer would probably do everything for Harry without realizing the why, which brought him to a brilliant idea how he could observe them once they returned to the plane of the mortals.

"Probably, but as you can imagine I never worked with such powerful core materials so I cannot promise you that it will work," he finally replied carefully taking the two feathers and securely storing them away so that no one other than him or Lucifer would be able to retrieve them. "In order to determine the wand wood and possible other core materials, metals or gems I will have to hunt down a few things. I suggest you have some more fun while I'm away," unfortunately, he didn't have everything needed because since he became a demon, he rarely forged wands anymore.

"I think we'll find something to entertain ourselves, maybe a small tour through hell," Lucifer nodded as long as it ensured that Harry got the best fitting wand in the end he would wait.

Alastair bowed curtly before he turned around and left them alone again, once he was out of sight, Lucifer turned around to Harry.

"Do you want to play further with your relatives or perhaps a small sightseeing tour through hell and a snack?" he asked the boy.

"Well, I could use a break, their screams are getting boring and I'd love to see a bit more of hell," Harry smiled, especially since his stomach started to growl some time ago noting that he hadn't eaten for quite some time again.

Lucifer nodded with a grin, then turning around led the way out of the dungeon.

* * *

Whatever Harry had thought hell would be like, this was certainly not it. When they left the dungeon where Alastair had his workplace through some type of entrance hall, Harry saw that they were not as he had suspected, in some cavern system or a landscape with lava flows and torment everywhere, but actually in a city. Sure, from the shimmering of the air he could tell that it was quite hot, and the landscape in the distance was barren and dull, not to mention the ever-present sulfuric smell and the sky that was several shades of dark grey and sulfuric yellow, but despite that, it could have been a normal city. Well, if wasn't it for the case that any lower work was done by the souls that were sent to hell and they were treated like slaves by the obvious demons that walked through the streets.

Right now they were standing on a cobblestone street that went downhill to his right, lined by three to five-storey houses, which mostly had shops on the ground floor. In the distance, Harry could spot higher buildings in what seemed to be the centre of the city and smaller separate standing buildings in the suburbs. From what he could see from this point the suburbs were much like human ones, some poor looking while others consisted of large mansions, though it seemed that everything was covered with a thin layer of some kind of reddish-brown dust, giving it a strange ominous look when combined with the diffuse light that seemed to come from everywhere. However, he had to admit, that from where they were standing right now they had a very good view of the entire city.

In the street, Harry could spot many different demons bustling around, buying things or transporting goods to hell knows where. Some of them were huge and had muscles as if they just came from the fitness centre having done some weightlifting, while some female demons looked as if they could be the nude cover model of the playboy or the male ones for its counterpart. You instantly knew who was a damned soul and who was a demon since the demons walked heads high while the damned walked hunched down not even daring to look up. Then there was also the fact that while the demons still had a human looking body they all also had demonic features like wings, horns, skin tones that varied from bright red to a violet-grey or even black, some had claws instead of feet…if you could name it you'd certainly find at least one demon with such features.

Harry looked around in astonishment while in return quite a few of the demons stopped in their track to openly stare at him wondering what a living human was doing in hell. Not to mention, that he was behaving as if he belonged here not even bothered by the fact that he was in hell, only to receive a death glare in return from Harry who didn't like that even a little bit, he wasn't an attraction to be stared at.

"Anything the matter?" he snarled finally having enough pulling his dagger out of its sheath, that still was covered in a film of holy oil before inflaming it with hellfire knowing that it would become soul fire before playing with it and twirling it in his hand.

The eyes of those demons who openly stared at him went wide upon that offhanded display before they quickly returned to their own business not wanting to draw the ire of a boy upon them who obviously had no problem of handling soul fire.

"Well, this is certainly not what I expected hell to be like," Harry muttered once the crowd that had formed around him and Lucifer had dissipated before extinguishing the flames and putting the dagger back where it belonged.

Lucifer on the other hand snickered both because of how Harry could terrify seasoned demons as if it were nothing, but also because of the boy's last comment.

"What did you expect? Dungeons, cells, and racks for eternal torment? No, that is reserved for those who made a deal, everyone else is added to the workforce doing the lower jobs and those who are determined enough someday might become demons themselves," Lucifer patiently explained while he led Harry down the street. "Though there are always exceptions who become demons quite quickly because they have talents that makes them more valuable as demons like Alastair. His prowess and creativity in torturing was well know while he was a human and during his tutoring here in hell, he quickly became a demon. Then there are also cases like the Dursleys who managed to piss off someone high enough and therefore landed themselves on the racks without making a deal," Lucifer added having anticipated the questions about Alastair and the Dursleys.

They walked down the streets passing shops as well as normal houses; strange looking dogs were roaming around in between, which Harry was quite sure were hellhounds as well as small creatures which only went up to Harry's knees with long pointy ears, long curly horns on their head, a long thin tail and leathery wings on their back.

"What are these?" Harry asked curiously pointing at one of the small creatures earning a low hiss from it in disdain.

"Imps, nasty little buggers especially when they appear in groups. They are able to burn down entire neighbourhoods within minutes, not that you're any better," Lucifer snickered.

Harry nodded with a grin, showing that he had heard what Lucifer had explained him, while he continued to walk down the street until he reached a shop that obviously sold many different animals. They ranged from strange looking cats, to snakes, birds and other animals Harry couldn't even begin to name, interested in what the shop would have to offer he went in. Closely followed by Lucifer and stared at by the shop owner he strode through the rows of animals petting one from time to time, when his gaze fell upon a strange looking egg the size of a goose egg laying in one of the shelves. It was several shades of dark grey nearing black covered in what looked like cracks filled with molten metal. However, when he touched it, it only felt slightly warm and he could feel a low pulsing coming from it.

"What kind of egg is that?" he asked curiously but Lucifer only shrugged helplessly.

"I have no idea, this is the first time I see such an egg. It has the form of a phoenix egg but the appearance is completely wrong, phoenix eggs are normally shaded from a deep red to light yellow as if the egg itself is consisting of fire," Lucifer lightly touched the egg only to hiss out in surprise because it was extremely hot for him. "Strange," he muttered.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I just wondered why you can touch it without trouble while it burns me," Lucifer absently replied rubbing the spot where he had burned himself, healing it.

"What do you think, how much it will cost?" Harry didn't know why but he wanted that egg desperately, it was a bit like the connection he felt to Lucifer but all the while, it was completely different, he couldn't describe it.

"As if a boy like you had anything of value to offer me, what are you doing in hell anyway?" the shopkeeper growled towering right behind him having become worried when the boy touched the egg.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is getting annoying. You know, right at this moment I hate death…why did he have to give me the body of a child? He should have known what trouble it would mean," Lucifer groaned.

Harry snickered upon Lucifer's displeasure. "Perhaps he did it because he knew I'd like it more when you're my age?"

Lucifer looked at him in a mix of disapproval and curious interest before he sighed. "That may be as it is, but as long as we are in public I have to cast a glamour over me or this will lead to massive problems sooner rather than later. It isn't a law but possessing a child is simply not done, and since no one knows, that this is a custom-made body…" he said receiving the probably cutest pout ever from Harry, however he would never tell the boy that.

Though there was no way around the glamour because it was as he said only calling for trouble and so with a flick of his hand he seemingly aged for about ten years, not looking like child anymore but someone in his early twenties. Yet, it was only a glamour because Lucifer didn't want to mess with his body; he simply hadn't enough knowledge about the human physique to age or later de-age it properly without damaging it.

Harry observed that his eyes widening slightly. Lucifer was even more stunning than he had been as a child and Harry had to admit that even then he had looked beautiful. That changed nothing of his thought though, that Harry liked it more when Lucifer looked the same age as he himself, he couldn't explain it, but when he snuggled to Lucifer's side he felt at peace as if nothing could bother him, but with how tall the angel was now it became impossible.

What they both had completely forgotten however was that they weren't alone. They had forgotten about the shopkeeper who watched the entire thing with shock and surprise. Only when the blond boy had started talking about death he had taken a closer look on who exactly his customers really were, shocked beyond belief that Lucifer himself stood in front of him. He could curse himself for not paying close attention, having been misled by the childish outlook; he could only hope that the archangel wouldn't punish him for his thoughtless comment towards the boy that was obviously his companion.

"Should you really want this egg it would be my pleasure to give it to you for free," he said drawing their attention towards him, trying to appease them in hopes of avoiding Lucifer's ire.

Would he have been truthful he would have to admit, that he had absolutely no idea where the egg had come from. It had appeared there half a day ago, and even he had not been able to touch or move it, so it wasn't really a loss for him to give the egg away for free, even if he would have liked to make a profit out of it. However, he also didn't want to anger Lucifer any more than he probably already had.

Harry turned around looking at the shopkeeper who had been quite unfriendly not a moment ago, with a contemplating look. The shopkeeper actually took a step back suddenly having the feeling, that he should have been far more careful around the boy himself rather than Lucifer.

"Why the sudden change in demeanour?" he asked in a silky voice but the demon didn't doubt that he was treating on very thin ice. "Is it because you suddenly realised, that it is Lucifer I'm accompanying?" the demon made another step backwards gulping visibly upon feeling the power that suddenly came in waves from Harry who smirked like the cat that caught the canary. "Ah yes, because Lucifer is the big bad boss here," Harry took a step towards the demon, his eyes burning with fire. "And I'm only some abnormality, who dared to taint your perfect little world."

The magic Harry now radiated heavily saturated the air and made most of the animals in the shop start to panic and try to hide. As much as Lucifer wanted to see where this would lead, he also didn't want Harry to more or less accidentally blow up half the street, and he didn't doubt that Harry was capable of it. Especially when the boy was heavily reminded of how his relatives had treated him, he didn't doubt that it was that, which spoke out of Harry. So, he stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, since thanks to the glamour he was too tall to do anything else. Harry instantly leaned against him relaxing slightly.

"Calm down, will you? If you want to blow something up, I think there are far better targets for that," he leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear.

"You should be glad that Lucifer obviously doesn't want me to curse you into the next universe but be warned, do not underestimate me," Harry growled before untangling himself from Lucifer taking the egg carefully from the shelf. Conjuring up a large scarf, wrapping the egg in it, he then fixed it around himself so that the egg came to rest securely on his chest.

Lucifer then cast a few protections around the egg, knowing that since Harry was the only one able to touch it, it was extremely rare, and so that no harm could befall it he protected it as he would always protect Harry himself.

With a last glare at the shopkeeper Harry turned around to see, what other animals were offered but thanks to his little display of power, they were frightened of him and tried to hide. That was when Harry reached a large tank, in which a dark green nearly black snake rested on a stone and chuckled lowly.

 _"What is so funny?"_ Harry asked irritated.

 _"You youngling, with the power you're radiating…more than anyone else I met so far,"_ the snake replied with another chuckle bowing its head curtly.

 _"Why aren't you afraid of me like all of the other animals here?"_ Harry questioned curiously looking with interest at the snake.

 _"What would it change?"_ the snake replied cocking its head and Harry didn't doubt that it would have shrugged had it been able to. _"Power should be respected and bowed to, not feared. Fear makes you do stupid things and lets you appear as weak."_

 _"Indeed. Interesting to find a midnight viper in a place like this,"_ Lucifer who after a few chosen words with the demon on his behaviour had followed Harry spoke up. _"Though I didn't know that there are also dark green ones, I only knew them to be bluish - black."_

 _"What is a midnight viper?"_ Harry asked looking at Lucifer and cocking his head curiously.

 _"A snake,"_ Lucifer replied with a grin.

 _"Oh, thank you, Mr. Obvious, I wouldn't have thought that,"_ he sneered hitting him lightly on the arm, which was now harder to do since he wasn't his height anymore.

 _"Would you perhaps stop hitting me?"_ Lucifer growled.

 _"Not when you're a prat,"_ Harry stuck out his tongue towards the fallen angel.

 _"And you're behaving like a child!"_ Lucifer huffed.

 _"I_ _ **am**_ _a child…so I'm allowed to behave as childish as I want,"_ he pouted and hell was he cute, Lucifer doubted that Harry even know how cute he looked when he was when pouting.

 _"I don't know why I'm even keeping up with you, others would cower in fear before me but you don't even blink when in prospect of facing my ire…"_ he threw up his hands in exasperation. _"I should just leave you here and do what I originally wanted,"_ he grumbled under his breath.

 _"I told you that you wouldn't be able to scare me away and if you so desperately want to, then go, but don't complain later that I might have got bored down here…alone,"_ Harry retorted.

 _"What is that supposed to mean?"_ Lucifer rose an eyebrow.

 _"Oh, I don't know, I might come up with a few interesting experiments like…let's say how good demons burn,"_ he piped with a devious grin. _"Or getting to see how fast they can run."_

The snake, who was watching all this and up to now who had tried to suppress it's laughter, now started to laugh heavily, stopping the two from bickering any further and causing them look at it.

 _"Ah hell, you two are behaving like an old couple,"_ the snake finally brought out. _"For your information Lucifer, we midnight vipers can change our colour, ranging from a deep blood red to a dark green, or a midnight blue, it is only that I prefer the dark green. We midnight vipers are highly venomous, even more so when we bond to someone magical. We are also quite strong, but not to the likes of boas or other constrictors. In dark environment we're nearly invisible and able to sneak up to our prey without giving ourselves away,"_ the snake patiently explained.

 _"You know what? I like you, you're funny,"_ Harry snickered. _"Would you like to come with me?"_

The snake looked at him for a moment as if it was contemplating whether he was worthy or not before it bowed its head. _"It would be an honour."_

Harry smiled and held out an arm for the snake to climb on only to give a surprised yelp when suddenly magic rushed through him once the snake touched his skin.

 _"What was that?"_ he asked confused.

 _"The snake bonded to you. You know, you're the only one who manages to find probably the only snake in existence that shows no respect towards me,"_ the archangel muttered indignantly.

 _"Respect is something to be earned and not freely given, up to now you did nothing to earn my respect, Lucifer,"_ the snake that now was comfortably curled around Harry's shoulders hissed.

Lucifer stared the snake straight in the eyes for a few moments before he decided that it wasn't worth his time to tell it otherwise. He turned around without another word and left the shop with wide strides. Harry looked after him clearly feeling that something was bothering…upsetting him.

After a quick glance at the shopkeeper, who was quick to ensure him, that he didn't need to pay anything for the snake, he quickly left the shop only to find out that Lucifer was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

A/N: Oups! 'til next chapter!


	6. Burn Baby Burn

A/N: Now my beta is continuously pestering me to write a new chapter…my beta who said this when I asked her whether she would correct this story for me: "Not my cup of tea but I'll do it." Now she can't get enough…*sighs in exasperation* but then again…I'm evil and love to get people hooked with types of stories they normally wouldn't touch…and torture them with nasty cliffies.

* * *

 _Murderer  
Murderer  
Tiny children small no more  
Voice their anger:  
"Burn the whore!"  
Murderer_

 _Will the torturer save your soul?_  
 _Will this path take you down below?_  
 _Speak the truth, there's no need to fear_  
 _Speak the truth that they want to hear_

 _Innocence_  
 _Innocence, you have to sink_  
 _Innocence_  
 _Return from the devil_  
 _Release us from hell_

 _Shame on you who dared survive_  
 _You shall pay when dead will rise_  
 _Pain and torture waits below_  
 _Thank these men who made you go_

 _(Murderer – Avatar)_

* * *

Chapter 6: Burn Baby Burn

 _After a quick glance at the shopkeeper, who was quick to ensure him, that he didn't need to pay anything for the snake, he quickly left the shop only to find out that Lucifer was nowhere to be seen._

 **On the endless plane**

"Really? Soul fire? What happened to your credo of not getting involved with humans?" Destiny chuckled when she felt her brother appear behind her. "And what is with that egg you oh so conveniently left lying around somewhere where Harry could find it?"

"You're the one that started messing with my master, I only gave him the capability of surviving your meddling," Death grumbled slightly mulishly in return. "The egg on the other hand, wasn't my idea but my familiar Thanatos', it is his after all."

"I told you that Lucifer poses no threat to him, quite the contrary actually…except you just happen see mind blowing sex as a threat," she outright laughed now. "Though that won't happen for a few more years."

Death chuckled upon hearing that statement before he became serious again. "It's not Lucifer I'm worried about, it's Fate. She'll probably throw quite a fit should she ever learn about your involvement in this," he stated dryly. "I know for a fact that it was her together with that asinine fool Zachariah who set up the prophecy concerning Riddle. Not to mention the fit Zachariah will throw when he learns that the apocalypse has been cancelled because Lucifer is more interested in spoiling Harry rotten rather than reacting to Michaels petty little temper tantrum." Destiny and Death both chuckled at the mental image of Zachariah's pending fit "Then there is also Michael's little problem that Dean Winchester would rather stay out of everything as long as Lucifer stays away from his brother instead of saying yes to him, and considering that I gave Lucifer his own body that will never happen."

The grin that Destiny now sported didn't say anything good about Zachariah and Michael's futures. "Should that stupid angel Zachariah think it a good idea to piss off two archangels plus your master and quite a few others who wouldn't hesitate in giving him a piece of their mind only because he wants to restart the war he will quickly learn who his betters are. Michael's problems on the other hand though, are exactly what I intended," she snickered.

"Two archangels?" Death asked a bit confused but only received a devious smirk in return. "Very well then, keep your secrets, but I have to go; It seems Lucifer has a few problems with the new status quo."

"Don't kill him now, will you?" she gave him a smile. "He's only confused at the moment, he'll eventually come around."

His only answer was an unintelligible grumbling, and with a last glance at the image that floated in front of Destiny that showed how Lucifer left Harry alone in the shop, he left.

* * *

Alastair found Lucifer torturing some random soul quite viciously when he returned from his errand, wondering what had happened that put the archangel in such a foul mood.

"Lucifer," he drawled out. "What happened? And where is Harry?"

"I don't know," the angel snapped back with a scowl before ferociously stabbing the soul in front of him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Alastair replied quite shocked and surprised. "Don't tell me that you…you left him alone somewhere in hell!" it wasn't a question but a statement. "This will end in a catastrophe, mark my words," Alastair warned him

Lucifer's only reaction to that consisted of a huff and slashing over the soul's chest once again with the knife he was holding so Alastair walked over to him and looked him straight in the face.

"What happened?" he asked and he wondered whether he imagined things or if a pained expression truly flitted over Lucifer's face. "Lucifer, you know I never judged you and I never will so tell me what happened or I cannot help you."

"I ran okay?" he snapped before he whispered. "I ran…" he hit the table in front of him quite hard with his clenched fist in anger and frustration ignoring the pain that shot through his arm because of it.

He didn't know what to think or feel anymore. While he had been in his cage the world had been simple and straight forward. The humans had been the reason for his predicament and therefore they had to be punished, possibly eradicated, but then he had been released and everything had become infinitely more complicated. Just why did he have to be attracted to the boy? Why did he start to question everything that he knew only because Harry reasoned against it or just gave him a different point of view on things?

Then he also had so much fun during the past few days. He also felt things he thought he would feel never again since his brother had attacked him and his only emotions had become hatred and anger. It seemed that the boy was able to pull out everything he had assumed long lost and buried so deep that it probably wouldn't see the light ever again, he couldn't deny that he liked it…liked Harry.

On one hand he wanted his simple life back, but on the other, he couldn't wait to see what Harry would come up with next. The surprises and the light-heartedness that had entered his life again together with Harry…he wouldn't want to give up that for anything in the world. However, he still had no idea how to cope with all that, not to mention where it came from in the first place.

"Perhaps you should start right from the beginning and tell me what happened that made you run," Alastair suggested.

Lucifer took a deep breath and started to tell the demon everything that happened starting from the point where they left the dungeon right up to when he left Harry behind in the shop, and he had to admit that talking about it helped sorting out this mess. Alastair stared at him in disbelief though, and in the end his eyes were wide in shock and surprise.

Once Lucifer finished his story Alastair sighed deeply. "Lucifer, no offence but you are an idiot," he said earning himself a glare from the archangel. "Assuming that you very well know what his relatives did to him and how they treated him…how do you think he is feeling right now?" he shook his head over the entire situation. Was he really playing matchmaker between Lucifer and Harry, he who was known to be anything but sensitive and into this fluffy love business? That was when he remembered some advice Rowena once gave him after he had repeatedly complained about her matchmaking for him.

'You better watch closely for you will need the knowledge one day' she had said with a snicker.

Had she known that he would be in this situation? That he would have to keep Lucifer from making the biggest mistake by pushing Harry too far away? He hoped not, because he didn't doubt that Rowena probably would laugh her ass off over his predicament, bloody woman.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked confused.

Alastair drew a deep breath; he could only hope that he had the needed patience for this…for the sake of everyone… Lucifer had been isolated for so long and never had close contact with humans, so it was no wonder that the angel had no idea what he was talking about. Right now, his idea of how to continue his observation of the two once they went to Hogwarts had gained even more merit.

"Lucifer, Harry never had friends…or simply someone to rely on, who he could talk to and who was not scared off by his _family_. Not, until you came along and gave him all that and more but now you ran away from him…practically fled, leaving him alone in a more than hostile and to him unknown environment. What is he supposed to think?" Alastair ranted.

Lucifer's eyes went wide before he closed them with a groan. "That I also abandoned him…you're right, I **AM** an idiot. He will surely hate me now," he said in a low voice and to his confusion, this thought hurt even more than when he had thought that Harry didn't want him around anymore when he told him that he should go then. That also had been the true reason for why he had run…the thought that Harry didn't want him around anymore.

Alastair on the other hand smiled now, at least Lucifer saw his mistake and obviously felt bad about it, good. "I doubt that. Originally, I didn't want to tell you this, watching you trying to figure it out yourself was much more fun but it seems that it would do more damage if you didn't know. Lucifer, do you know what a soul-bond is?" he asked tentatively.

Lucifer's eyes flew open and he stared at the demon in shock, surprise, and a bit of hope. Yes, he heard of it and knew exactly what a soul-bond was, but he had given up hope that he would ever find the one meant for him since he had rarely mingled with people other than his closest friends, and that was especially so later on when Michael had imprisoned him. It was so rare for an angel to find his other half that it was a wonder when it happened. He actually only knew of one angel who had found his soul mate, and that one was declared fallen because it had been a demon. So yes, it was no wonder that he was currently staring at Alastair as if the demon had decided to become a saint.

"Do you think…are you sure?"

The demon snorted. "With how you two behave? I would have to be blind and deaf to not recognise it," he shook his head.

"How am I even supposed to make it up to him for what I did," Lucifer sighed in desperation, turning around and leaning against the table.

"That, my friend, is not my problem," Lucifer again glared at the demon. "You manoeuvred yourself into this position so you have to find a way out of it. However, I'd advise you to hurry up and find him before he does something that would…."

Before Alastair could finish that sentence, an obviously distressed Crowley came rushing in.

"Do you know where Harry is?" he questioned looking confused at Alastair when the other demon muttered a _too late_.

"No, what happened?" Lucifer asked now extremely worried about Harry.

"I don't know the reason or what exactly happened but the High-Guard is searching high and low for him…the _**entire**_ High-Guard," Crowley told them in a grave voice.

"WHAT?" was all that Lucifer shouted before bolting from the dungeon and into the open where he instantly took off into the air using the bond he now knew was the link between their souls as the guiding signal to find him…hopefully before the Guard found him, and praying that Harry was alright.

* * *

Harry looked up and down the street in hopes of finding Lucifer but it became quickly obvious that it was in vain. With a huff, he turned around and walked down the street, not wanting his mood to be dampened by the archangel's antics while talking to his new familiar in a low voice. Walking down the street ignoring the many stares he received, he looked at more shops and stalls that stood in the middle of the street where Demons sold many things such as amulets, trinkets, and magical bags. But they also sold strange herbs, plants and other materials obviously needed in arts like Potions, Rituals or alchemy if the conversations around him were anything to go by.

In between there also were shops that sold strange food, fruits and vegetables. Seeing and smelling all that food his stomach suddenly started to rumble lowly telling him that he needed something to eat. Sure, he knew the myth around Persephone and what happened when she ate the pomegranate but he doubted that anything of that was true and since Lucifer hadn't said anything in that regard, he was sure it was safe to eat something.

Walking up to one of the stalls from which a delicious smell wafted over to him he looked what it offered. Seeing an interesting looking stew he looked up at the demon behind the stall.

"I'd like to have a portion of the stew," he demanded of him.

The demon raised an eyebrow towards him but didn't say anything, he picked up a plate and with a large spoon filled it with the stew.

"Three Diyu," the Demon replied while placing the plate on the counter in front of Harry.

Harry having been given some of the money used in hell from Lucifer and an instruction on its value, counted off three Diyu before he gave it to the demon, picked up the plate without any further word towards the demon and walked off looking for a place where he could eat his meal in peace. He had just found a small secluded area and was heading there, when he collided with a far larger demon spilling the stew all over him. Harry looked up and was on the verge of snapping at the demon for not paying attention but the demon grabbed him and shoved him away from himself. It was only the wall behind him that prevented Harry from falling on his backside and as an answer, he glared at the demon, his snake poking out its head and hissing in disdain about the treatment.

"Boy! Can't you pay attention to where you're going? You ruined my clothes…you will pay for this!" he snarled.

"I didn't pay attention? You were the one who bumped into me and not the other way around!" Harry snapped back glaring at the demon barely recognising the sharp intakes of breath from the other demons around them they had attracted with it.

The demon however looked more and more enraged with every word he spoke. "Do you even have an idea who I am?" he all but shouted. "I am High-Counsellor Eligos, ruler of the seventh circle of hell, leader of 60 legions."

"Are you quite finished?" Harry snapped while secretly drawing his knife, knowing that it would become violent and quickly. "I don't care who the hell you are or how many legions you command since they are not here. You are the idiot who ran into me and spilled my meal so you're the one who's going to pay."

It seemed to Harry that the demon had enough and wanted to attack him, when Harry charged forward stunning the demon momentarily in surprise while inflaming his knife with soul fire before ramming it in the demon's lower abdomen. With another fluid and quick movement – all with thanks to Dudley for the constant training due to his little "Harry Hunting" game…he really should thank him for that – he drew the dagger out of the demon turning around sharply, and slashing it over the side of one of the two bodyguards the demon had with him. Lastly, he then turned around to the idiotic demon while switching the hand with which he held the dagger and rammed it in the back of the third demon before pulling it out again, splashing a large amount of dark nearly black blood everywhere. All this happened so quickly that the demons could only grunt in surprise before the soul fire Harry had used engulfed them making them scream in agony and go to their knees in pain. Harry watched them burn to naught but ashes before he turned around to the spectators and cocked his head.

"Anyone else stupid enough to piss me off?" he asked expectantly.

Everyone around him only stared at him in a mixture of awe, surprise and no small amount of fear. When it seemed to Harry that no one else would try anything fancy, he just wanted to sheath the dagger that he still had in hand and get something new to eat when suddenly around him five black clouds arose that gave way to five heavily armed demons wearing some kind of uniform. Harry instinctively took a step back eying them warily holding the again burning dagger in front of him in warning.

"High Guard," the leader introduced them eying Harry and the dagger cautiously. "Were you the one who killed High-Counsellor Eligos?" he demanded to know but Harry didn't answer, which the demon took as yes. "You're hereby arrest on the ground of trespassing onto the grounds of hell, insult and murder. Calmly come with us or bear the consequences."

Harry now looked a bit frightened panic rising within him, killing the three demons had been easy since he had the benefit of the surprise but those five were on high alert and wouldn't be overwhelmed that easily. The snake that was still curled around his shoulders hissed at the demons in warning. However, before he or the demons could do anything or that he knew what was happening the fire still burning on the dagger engulfed him completely before vanishing together with Harry but not without frying the five demons for good.

Once the dust and fire settled and the shock wore of, slowly everyone who had witnessed the entire ordeal started to chatter with others. Quicker then hellfire the news about the human _**living**_ boy who not only killed the High-Counsellor but also seven members of the High-Guard who were known to be the best trained and fiercest demons made the round through the city.

* * *

The flames that had engulfed Harry receded as quickly as they had come and he stumbled slightly. When he looked up however, he saw that he wasn't in the street with the shops anymore. Now he stood in the middle of what seemed to be a park of sorts. Nevertheless, he knew that he was still in hell since the air was heavily saturated with the sulfuric smell he barely noticed by now, and also because of this strange reddish-brown dust that lingered everywhere. Even the trees he could see growing in the park were covered with it, as well as the extremely strange looking flowers that grew everywhere. The ground where no flowers were growing was covered in something akin to moss but Harry highly doubted that it was such.

Sighing deeply he walked up to the nearest tree before he slid down the trunk and came to rest at the base, leaning against it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees, he could only hope that he was somehow safe here and that whoever that guard was would take some time to find him here. His snake came out from under his collar where it had hidden, nudging him softly while hissing soothingly.

 _"This is why I didn't respect him, he hurt you I can see it,"_ the snake hissed.

 _"That is not true, you know? He saved me, my life…without him I would be dead and you would still be in that tank and…,"_ Harry sighed heavily. _"He gave me so much…and now I probably will see him never again,"_ a small sob escaped him.

 _"You like him very much don't you?"_ Harry only nodded. _"And from what I could observe he likes you too, if that is true then he will come back of that I'm sure."_

Harry looked at the snake and was suddenly heavily reminded of the many talks he had held with Lucifer while had been a snake and that was something he didn't want to think about at the moment. Another sob wanted to escape him but he took a deep breath to steady himself as he had learned to do in order to avoid punishment at his relatives.

 _"Let's not talk about it anymore,"_ he said. _"I completely forgot to ask you earlier…what gender are you and do you have a name?"_

The snake snickered lowly at Harry's change of topic but didn't say anything about it. _"I'm female and I don't have a name. But I would be honoured would you give me one."_

 _"Hmmm, female you say,"_ Harry hummed lowly while stroking the head of the snake eliciting content hisses from her. _"What about Teanna? It is Irish and means free spirit or beautiful mind but also describes a beautiful woman who can be nice but also takes no shit."_

 _"That sounds good, I like it,"_ the snake now called Teanna replied after a moment of consideration.

 _"Teanna then…"_ he said before falling silent again thinking about his predicament while continuing to stroke his snake.

He wondered, what he should do now that not only Lucifer had left him, but he was also stranded in an unknown, and as it seemed pretty hostile, environment. Not to mention that probably half of hell would be after him now, he could only sigh in desperation.

Now that he had cooled down and had some time to think he had to admit that it had hurt him badly when Lucifer had turned and just left him standing there in that shop, he had never thought that Lucifer would take him up on his exclamation for him to leave if he so badly wanted it. But now he was sitting here somewhere in bloody hell alone, well together with Teanna, but you get the notion, wanted for murder and who knows what else. Why had he even gotten his hopes up that Lucifer would stay with him? Why had the archangel stayed in the first place? However, now it was as it always had been, at some point each and every single person ran from him, may it be because his beloved cousin chased them away, his dear family threatened them, or simply because he was a freak. Now Lucifer also saw what a freak he was and he was alone once again.

Harry was sitting there in his desperation trying not to cry as much as his body wanted to, when Death appeared and approached him; though he didn't notice it since his head was once again laying on his knees.

"Harry," Death greeted him.

"Death, what do you want?" Harry snapped back looking up briefly before placing his head back on his knees not in the mood of chatting with the entity.

Death sighed deeply before crouching down in front of Harry. He looked at the boy with a mix of sadness and determination, determination to fix the damage Lucifer had done in his bout of idiocy. Death needed to get Harry out of his depression because he knew from experience that this was a downwards spiral, one which could quickly lead to self-destruction, and that was something he wouldn't allow, especially when it came to his Master.

"Harry, look at me," he demanded and the boy reluctantly complied. "I know that what Lucifer did was highly stupid and it hurt you very much but I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. Right now he's probably as confused as you are because of this new situation," Death explained but Harry only scoffed. "Harry, you and Lucifer are not as different as you might think. Before Lucifer was cast out of heaven, his father made a few decisions of, let's say, questionable reasonableness…and his brother Michael shunned him because of some rumours. When Lucifer then defended himself against it, his own father urged his brother to throw him out and later lock him up in his cage where he had nearly no contact with the outside world whatsoever."

Harry gasped when he heard that. "His own dad did that to him? Why?"

"To be honest? I have no idea," Death sighed, he had observed god throughout so many different attempts on universes but he had no idea what the man was craving for. The perfect universe? A perfect family? Or was it perhaps only the power play of an insane individual? He couldn't tell.

Harry's empty gaze stared ahead thinking about what he just learned from Death. From what the man told him Lucifer's family had done exactly the same as his own, shunned and even attacked him, locked him away with no contact to others. No, he thought Lucifer had it worse than he himself did, because it had been his very own father and brother to do this to him and not some relatives he had been dumped with, the man and brother he had probably loved beyond everything. Looking at it Harry had to admit that he never felt anything more for his relatives other than hatred and disdain, he couldn't even comprehend to be betrayed by someone you loved so unconditionally.

"I see you've begun to understand so I'll leave you now but heed my advice, be patient," Death told him and received only a nod in return before he vanished back to his work.

Harry continued to stare off into the distance when a thought occurred to him, he had told Lucifer that he could go. Hell, Lucifer must have thought that he didn't want him around anymore…that he also rejected him. He realized that even having meant it as a joke that it was the worst thing he could have said now that he knew about the archangel's past. Lucifer probably wouldn't want him anywhere near himself anymore, if only to avoid being hurt again. However, Harry wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't at least try to mend bridges, but for that he would have to find Lucifer, perhaps Alastair knew where he is.

Harry quickly stood up to return to Alastair though it became quickly obvious that he had no idea where the hell he was. Looking around he tried to find something familiar and that would give him a hint to where he was and in which direction he would have to go but he saw nothing except trees.

He just wanted to walk down a direction he hoped was the right one when he was suddenly surrounded by at least ten demons he recognised to be from the High Guard he had encountered earlier thanks to the uniform they all wore. They all had drawn their swords and now held them loosely at their sides, ready to strike if necessary. Teanna hissed at them threateningly while Harry looked at them warily.

"Boy, you're accused of having killed not only High Counsellor Eligos but also seven members of the High Guard, how do you plead?" the leader spoke while he stepped forward pointing his sword towards Harry.

"Innocent?" Harry answered looking around for a way out but it seemed that the only way was upwards.

The leader just wanted to reply something to that obvious lie when they all heard the flapping of wings. Looking up Harry was surprised to see Lucifer quickly approaching having recognised him by the six wings that were typical for archangels.

Lucifer nimbly landed behind the leader of the squad. "If I were you I would get lost and quickly at that," he told the demon his anger clearly seeping through. "Now!" he added when no one moved.

The leader turned around to face Lucifer angry that he was commanded like that, until he saw just who exactly was standing before him.

"My Lord, this boy is accused of having killed High Counsellor Eligos, ruler of the seventh circle of hell, as well as seven members of the High Guard," he reported suddenly standing straighter.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow before he looked around the demon and straight at Harry. "Have you?" he questioned but only received a petulant pout. "I leave you alone for two hours and that it what you get up to? You really weren't joking when you said that you would experiment on how good demons burn, you could at least have done it with a lesser demon," he snickered while shaking his head before turning his attention back to the demon who by now looked a mixture of shocked and angry. "Commander, this boy is under my protection so call back the High Guard or you'll have a bigger problem than a dead High Counsellor, am I clear?" he said in a voice that clearly told everyone how serious he was. When the demon didn't move Lucifer flicked his hand and had his angel blade in hand holding it threateningly in front of him.

The demon gulped visibly before he nodded and with a motion towards the others, they all vanished leaving Lucifer and Harry behind. After a thoughtful glance at his blade Lucifer vanished it again and turned towards Harry with a pained expression.

"Harry…" he started but didn't get any further because Harry ran forward and slammed into him with so much force that he had to take several steps back in order not to fall on his ass, luckily the egg was protected, the boy still carried over his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucifer and held him in an iron tight grip as if he wouldn't let go ever again.

"Harry, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have left…I was an idiot," Lucifer said slowly letting go of his glamour so that he was the same height as Harry again before placing his own arms around the boy.

Harry hit him with his fist on the other boy's chest but Lucifer could tell that it was only half-heartedly before he burrowed his face in his shoulder.

"Just promise me to never do it again," Harry said with a muffled voice.

"Never," Lucifer promised and he knew it was true, should Alastair be right and he still had his doubts about that, but should he be right…he would do anything and everything to make Harry happy. "I also wouldn't wear a glamour anymore, the opinions of others be damned."

That made Harry look up and Lucifer could see that tears ran down his face and it hurt him to know he was the reason. "Are you sure?" Harry questioned surprised.

Lucifer reached up with his hand and swept away the tears with his thumb while smiling at Harry. "I am sure and I also will keep up with your snake's disrespect as long as it makes you happy," he added with another smile towards the snake that had shifted to curl around Harry's midsection because it didn't want to be squeezed to death.

To both boys' surprise the snake started to chuckle. _"Don't worry about that, Lucifer,"_ she hissed. _"You managed to earn my respect."_

That surprised Lucifer even more. _"How so?"_ he asked.

 _"Making a mistake is easy,"_ she replied. _"Acknowledging to oneself that one made a mistake is hard, but going the full length and sincerely apologizing for it is what counts in the end."_

Lucifer could only stare at the snake not knowing what to reply to that.

 _"Indeed,"_ he finally said before turning back to Harry. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Harry nodded slowly letting go of Lucifer. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"What for?" Lucifer was confused now, why would Harry apologize to him? It had been him who had run from Harry without so much as a word.

"The things I said to you…I shouldn't have…," he looked down and shuffled his feet a bit.

Lucifer looked at him shocked before he took a step forward and pulled Harry to his chest. "No, I should have known that you didn't mean what you said, I should have known that your intention was a different one," he ran soothing circles over Harry's back and he could feel how he relaxed in his embrace.

"Nonetheless, I hurt you…," Harry replied.

"Perhaps we should both agree that we made mistakes and leave it at that," he interrupted Harry not wanting to hear anymore of that. "It is the past and nothing can be done about it, it is what we'll do in the future that counts. I won't promise you that I won't ever hurt you again because right now I don't even have an idea what might happen tomorrow," he snickered lowly, he had to admit that it had merit that his life became unpredictable and that he liked it. "But for now what do you think about returning to Alastair and getting something to eat?"

Harry's face brightened up on the prospect of getting something to eat and even Teanna seemed to be interested so he nodded.

"Can we fly?" he asked eagerly and Lucifer's only response was to beat his wings and shoot upwards. Harry quickly followed and was soon flying next to Lucifer following the archangel's guide.

"So you really killed the High Counsellor?" Lucifer asked amusedly.

"Idiot bumped into me and spilled my lunch," Harry grumbled in return. "I think they didn't expect me to attack them and thanks to that surprise I managed to kill them."

"But how did you then kill a half squad of the High Guard?" Lucifer was a bit confused about that.

"I have no idea, I only know that when I started to panic because they surrounded me suddenly the soul-fire engulfed me and when it receded I stood in that park, I didn't even know that I killed them until the other demon accused me of it," Harry shrugged.

"Your powers probably responded to your fear and the feeling of being trapped and reacted the only way they could at that point in time, getting you somewhere safe while eradicating the threat," Lucifer mused while he slowly descended to a familiar alley.

They both landed in front of the building Harry knew contained the dungeon where Alastair worked. Entering they walked down the corridor to said dungeon but turned left entering a very comfortable looking living room. Alastair sat in an armchair at a low coffee table in front of a fireplace where a small fire burned reading something. The living room was on the left divided from the kitchen by a counter, while in the back three doors led into other rooms but were currently closed

"Ah Harry, Lucifer, so you found him," he greeted them. "What happened?"

"He ran into High Counsellor Eligos and had nothing better to do than to kill him, his guard, as well as a half squad of the High Guard," Lucifer said in an appraising tone looking fondly at Harry who blushed upon hearing the praise.

"I was hungry and he spilled my food," he muttered indignantly looking at the floor.

Alastair was stunned speechless, Harry offhandedly killed a high-ranking demon because he spilled the boy's food? What would the boy be doing if seriously pissed off?

"I…I really don't know what to say to that," Alastair shook his head in disbelieve. "I heard about a lot of things in my life but that tops everything."

"It is doubtful that it would have worked if they hadn't been surprised by my attack," Harry now huffed before he changed topic not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Lucifer, you said something about getting something to eat."

Lucifer suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights, sure he had said he would get them something to eat but to be honest, he had no fucking idea how to cook or where to get something half way descent. Alastair couldn't help himself, he started to laugh upon hearing the archangel's predicament, earning himself a glare that would have any lesser demon running, and fast.

"Let me guess, you made the suggestion of getting something to eat but didn't think any further than that," the demon finally brought out before standing up and walking over to the kitchen. "Luckily for you I haven't eaten anything yet either."

Harry barely supressed his amusement while following Alastair, while his snake Teanna slithered down and next to the fire where she curled up, he wanted to see what the demon would cook. His relatives had forced him to cook everyday but he had loved it nonetheless, he found it somewhat soothing. It was fortunate for him that they never found out how much he liked cooking, even if he rarely was allowed to eat any of it, but had they found out he doubted that he would have been allowed to cook ever again, solely because it was fun for him.

Watching how Alastair took out a pan and several pots he felt Lucifer step up behind him and wrap his arms around him, placing his head on his left shoulder, Harry instantly relaxed against him.

"You like cooking?" Lucifer asked interested, receiving a single nod from Harry who watched Alastair slicing up some vegetable.

"Then you'll probably like potions too," Alastair who seen had seen the exchange said but elaborated his point when he saw Harry's confusion. "Potions is a magical subject and much like cooking. You mix different ingredients together in a certain fashion and in the end, you have a potion that for example counters pain or cures an illness. I haven't kept up with the latest inventions but I don't doubt that I can teach you a thing or two about the subject."

Harry continued to observe Alastair while Lucifer was just content holding him, glad that he hadn't destroyed his one chance of happiness because of his stupidity. True, he wouldn't start anything as long as Harry wasn't 100% ready for it and he was sure that that wouldn't be for a few more years yet, but just being around him gave him a peace he hadn't thought possible, and he had to thank Alastair for that. Hadn't the demon given him the proverbial kick in the arse he doubted he would be here right now, at least not together with Harry.

Once Alastair was finished cooking they all sat down at the counter and enjoyed their meal in silence. When they were done, Lucifer saw that Harry was dead on his feet.

"Harry, I think you should go and sleep some, you're practically falling off the chair," he told him in concern.

Harry nodded slowly. "You're right, but I want to have a shower first," he muttered stifling a yawn.

Alastair snickered, knowing why while pointing at one of the doors in the back of the living room. "You can sleep in the left bedroom, it has a bath en suite."

"Thank you," Harry replied before he hurried out of the room but not without throwing a worried glance at Lucifer.

"Don't worry, I won't leave and if you want to I can join you when you're done in the bath," the smile and nod he received upon that offer made it more than worth it.

They both watched Harry vanishing through the door, when Lucifer's adapted a thoughtful expression. With a flick of his hand he summoned his blade and looked at it, contemplating something. Alastair observed him for some time until his curiosity got the better of him.

"What is it that made you stare at your blade like that?" he questioned.

Lucifer was slightly startled because he was so deep in his thought that he didn't notice his surroundings anymore.

"I was thinking about something…you said that the wands you want to make for us could be imbued with metals did you not?" he replied looking up and at the demon.

Alastair was confused now, Lucifer wouldn't truly contemplate what he thought that he did, would he?

"You're not thinking what I think you are, are you?" he asked.

"Why not? It would make the wands even more powerful and it would be far less an obvious weapon of that power than as a blade," Lucifer explained his train of thought.

"You would sacrifice your own blade for that? It cannot be restored once disassembled," Alastair questioned shocked but Lucifer waved him off.

"The power and magic of the blade is not on the object as a whole, but deeply imbued into the metal itself; so no matter what form it still holds its powers," he explained. "And as long as it means that Harry has the means to keep himself safe…what happened today was too much of a close call for me to be comfortable with, and it was only Harry's ability to wield soul-fire that saved him in the first instance, and my appearance in the second."

As much as Alastair tried he couldn't keep his grin from forming while shaking his head, it seems that ever since Lucifer leaned exactly what Harry was to him he went into an overprotective mode, but luckily it looks like he at least wouldn't crush him in his overprotectiveness and would let Harry keep most of his freedom. That, however, probably came from Lucifer's own experience of being caged, which was fortunate because he didn't doubt that Harry would make a run for the hills should Lucifer constrain him too much.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do," he snickered. "You should be really glad that I'm not inclined to abuse your situation. The benefits of being a friend of yours outweighs the benefits of abusing your trust by far, so I have no intention of giving that up."

"I know…I know, any other demon would jump upon the opportunity and I'm truly thankful for your help," Lucifer sighed.

"I think you should check on Harry and take a shower yourself, you look as bad as he did," Alastair threw in. "Then we can see what can be done about your wands tomorrow."

Lucifer nodded and stood up. "See you tomorrow then."

He walked through the door to see Harry emerging from the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower myself and then I'll join you, okay?" he asked, Harry nodded in reply.

After a quick shower, Lucifer joined Harry in the bed. Harry curled up next to him using him as a pillow and was asleep so quickly that it showed Lucifer exactly how exhausted the boy was. Lucifer while not sleeping entered a trance like state to pass the time quicker, it amazed him how comfortable he was with this situation.

* * *

The next day Alastair crafted the two wands, the wood from an ebony tree that was hardened in a magical fire, a core of the wing feather from Lucifer and imbued with the metal of an angel blade and attuned to them through the adding of their blood so that they, and only they, could use the wands. Both were a pitch black with fine silver lines running through the wood and when one looked closely at it, you could see that the silver lines formed intricate Celtic knots of which the lines looked like the tendrils of a plant.

After that, the three started to train in the use of many different branches of magic as well as things like potions and other useful things. In between Alastair also took Harry to show him the secrets of torturing and surprisingly in cooking, it turned out that Alastair was quite a gourmet cook. In their free time Lucifer and Harry took tours through hell and explored it or just went to a nice secluded place to spend some time together, often discussing things Harry had learned or read in one of the many books he had acquired during their tours. Ever since his little encounter with the High Counsellor, Harry had gained a quite fearsome reputation within hell resulting in Demons going out of their way to not direct Harry's ire towards them. Lucifer found it highly amusing how Harry could induce so much fear in Demons that were known not to cower before any and would he be honest he found diabolical pleasure in abusing that for their fun. It was just too much fun to make demons such as Meg shit themselves, when confronted with an eleven-year-old boy that had his hand inflamed with soul-fire.

They stayed in hell until the day before Harry's eleventh birthday, though thanks to the different time speed in hell when compared to earth it wasn't only a month for them but an entire year. That together with regular filling meals had also lead to the fact that Harry didn't look too small or thin for his age anymore.

The evening before his birthday they both then returned to earth with the promise to Alastair that they would return during the winter holidays, Harry had taken a liking in the demon. Lucifer landed with him in Paris and they checked in at a high-class hotel letting Harry wonder how they would pay for it since he highly doubted that Lucifer had any money.

"How are you going to pay for that?" he asked aloud once they were shown their suite that went over two stories and had its own balcony with direct view of the Eiffel Tower, it was so huge and luxurious he didn't doubt that his relatives wouldn't have been able to stay there for even one night.

Lucifer snickered lowly while walking over to a couch and sitting down while Harry admired the view they had of Paris. "I had Crowley sell a few things I owned and put the money he made from it in an account. Sure, he got a cut from it but they yielded such a high price that it didn't matter. Let's just say that owning a few pieces from ancient Rome or Egypt in a prime condition has its perks."

"You sold priceless artefacts only for us to stay here?" Harry asked looking at Lucifer shocked.

Now Lucifer outright laughed. "What you or probably any human historian deem priceless is in comparison to what else I own trash. What Crowley sold were a few cheap pieces of jewellery," he explained. "As I said in comparison to what else I own it was nothing. For example, I own a complete ancient Roman villa in pristine condition fully furnished and decorated with objects any human would kill for under heavy spells to keep it away from prying eyes, and keeping it safe from extern influences. I would also have to check in with the goblins, they should still have a vault under my name, but I have no idea what that one looks like after this much time."

Harry looked at Lucifer as if he had decided to grow a second head. "How did you even get that stuff? I mean you have been imprisoned for most of the time?"

"Before I was cast out of heaven and even after and before I was thrown into the cage I often ventured onto earth to get to know humanity better, I did not always want to eradicate humanity…but I don't want to talk about it right now," he replied indignantly.

"Can we visit that villa one day?" Harry asked, he would really love to see how Lucifer had lived once.

Lucifer hummed lowly. "Sure why not."

Since it was already pretty late they only went to the restaurant for something to eat before going to bed. Fortunately, Alastair had shown Lucifer a charm that made others think he was an adult without actually changing his appearance much to Harry's joy.

The next morning then Lucifer woke Harry before sunrise, much to the boy's chagrin.

"Harry, if you don't get up you won't get to see your surprise," Lucifer practically purred.

Grumbling under his breath that it was his birthday and that he had hoped that at least this time he would have been able to sleep as long as he wished, he stood up and dragged himself into the bath to get ready. About ten minutes later, he stood completely dressed and a bit more alert in front of Lucifer who was waiting for him.

"Come," he said while leading him out on the balcony of their room. "I want you to close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you otherwise, okay?"

Harry nodded and dutifully closed his eyes. Lucifer draped his arms around him and Harry could feel them sailing through the air for a short moment before he again had solid ground beneath his feet, he didn't open his eyes though. He was lead a few steps before Lucifer sat them both down.

"One more moment," Lucifer told him. "Now you can open your eyes."

Harry did as he was said and he was stunned speechless. They were obviously sitting on a service platform of the Eiffel Tower even higher than the highest one that is for visitors accessible, facing east and just at that moment, the sun rose over the horizon bathing everything in a red light.

"Still peeved over having to get up that early?" Lucifer asked with a grin and only received a hit on the arm as an answer.

"This is beautiful," Harry said after some time having found his voice again.

"I hope you like this as well then," Lucifer replied holding out a small velvet case about the size of Harry's hand.

Harry carefully took and opened it only to gasp in surprise and shock. On a silken emerald cushion sat a silver pendant attached to a silver chain. It was a circle covered in strange symbols with a pentagram in it and a snake weaving in and out of the points. In the centre of the pentagram sat a black stone that depending on how the light fell on it shimmered in a deep red.

"The pendant is made out of heavenly silver and the stone in the middle is a hellfire onyx," Lucifer explained.

Heavenly silver was actually the material the angel blades were made out of and since Alastair hadn't used all of the metal Lucifer had made the pendant out of some and there was still quite a bit left. Hellfire onyx on the other hand was a rare jewel found in one of the deepest and most dangerous pits in hell and was much sought-after.

Harry didn't say anything but launched himself at Lucifer, knocking him over.

"Thank you," he said after some time while sitting back up letting Lucifer do the same.

"You're welcome," Lucifer gently took the chain with the pendant and placed it around Harry's neck. "The symbols are Enochian and will keep you from being detected by heaven or hell, even if I shouldn't be around."

They stayed on the platform for about another hour when suddenly Harry's stomach rumbled. Deciding that it was a good time to get breakfast they flew down and found a small bistro where they then ate. After that, they visited several locations including the Louvre and finished it with dinner at a small lovely restaurant directly next to the Seine. It was late in the evening when they returned to the hotel.

"That was my best birthday, thank you," Harry said with a broad smile when they entered their room.

"I said you're welcome," Lucifer replied fondly when he spotted an owl waiting for them. "It seems the Hogwarts letters have arrived," he walked over to the owl and untied the two letters giving Harry his giving the departing owl a last glance.

"So you're coming with me then?" Harry asked curiously opening the thick letter.

"As if I would leave you alone with Dumbledore," Lucifer muttered looking at the supply list. "Well, I think the next stop will be London to get our things but we have time before that."

"I would love to see London, I've never been there," Harry told him.

Lucifer hummed lowly. "I think if we leave in a week we're early enough to not get into the last minute rush for supplies as well as having enough time to visit London while having some more time to explore Paris or what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," Harry said when he suddenly heard a strange noise coming from the egg they had left heavily protected.

Harry walked over to where the egg was lying in the fireplace engulfed in a small bout of hellfire because everything else had been too weak for keeping it warm, looking at it strangely when it started to shake slightly so he picked it up and gently placed it on a coffee table.

"Hey Lucifer, is it supposed to do that?" he questioned.

"I think it's hatching," Lucifer said while walking over.

Harry reached out to touch it again carefully, but this time the second his skin came in contact with the shell it started to glow along the cracks that covered it. At first, it was only a low glow but with each passing second the glowing grew brighter and brighter until it hurt to look at it directly. It glowed for a few more moments before the light vanished completely and where previously had been an egg now a full-grown bird the size of a falcon sat ruffling its feathers.

The bird was beautiful, it had the body structure of a falcon to but that was where the similarities ended. Its breast feathers were a bone-white while the feathers on the back were black at their bases and looked like molten lava by the tips. The talons and the beak looked extremely sharp as if they could rip through skin as if it was butter. It looked at Harry and he instantly knew that this bird was highly intelligent as it took into the air and gracefully landed on his shoulder nudging his cheek with its head.

"So she finally hatched," a voice behind Harry and Lucifer, said letting them spin around in surprise. When the bird saw the older man, it bowed before him, which he returned curtly.

"Hello Death," Harry said with a small smile. "So it was you who left the egg in that store."

"I might have conveniently forgotten it there," Death snickered. "You have to know that at my age you become forgetful. That egg was from my own familiar Thanatos though I have to admit that she looks quite different than I would have thought."

As if on call, another bird suddenly appeared out of nowhere and swiftly landed on Death's shoulder. It looked a lot like Harry's with the only exceptions that it was a bit larger and completely bone-white coloured with darker specs mixed in. The two birds shortly conversed with screeching sounds, which made Harry cover his ear because hearing it that closely was not nice. In an apology, his bird gently nibbled at his fingers once they were done being stroked in return.

"Then I have to thank you for you forgetting the egg. What kind of bird is she?" Harry asked curiously while stroking the feathers of his bird.

"They have no classification as they are one of their kind," Death explained. "But the closest to them would be a phoenix. How do you want to name her?"

Harry hummed lowly. "So she's female…how about Hel?" he asked after some time looking at his bird who gave an approving screech.

"Fitting," Lucifer said. "Hel is in Norse Mythology the goddess of the underworld and death and considering that she is a descendant of Death's familiar hatched in hellfire…."

"Very well, I have to return to my duties and Happy Birthday Harry," Death said with a smile and before anyone of them could say anything he had vanished.

* * *

About a week later, they flew to London to get the shopping for school done as well as doing some sightseeing. They also made a short trip to Germany but now it was September the 1st and they had to take the train to Hogwarts.

Lucifer and Harry were currently sitting together in a compartment on the Hogwarts-Express, Lucifer sitting at the window, had propped his head on his palm and was watching the landscape as it flew by. Harry on the other hand sat leaning against Lucifer's side who had an arm draped around him while having his knees pulled towards his chest an open book placed upon them and reading with Teanna was curled up at his feet. Hel would fly to Hogwarts on her own.

They both sat in content silence, when suddenly the door to their compartment opened. Harry's head flew upwards to see who dared to disturb them. In the doorway stood a boy their age with light brown hair and blue eyes, the exact same blue as Lucifer's were. Harry instantly knew who it was not only because the boy looked exactly like the younger version of Gabriel's body but also because Lucifer had instantly tensed up in his back despite having not even looked towards the door.

"Lucifer," the boy greeted while walking into the compartment and closing the door behind him.

"Gabriel," Lucifer drawled out. "What do you want?"

* * *

A/N: 'til next chapter!


	7. Straight to the Castle

A/N: Sorry shouldn't you have gotten a notification for the last chapter but fanfiction seemed to have a few problems…so should you wonder that we're already at chapter seven you were one of those who didn't get a notification and have to read the previous chapter first.

Over 1k favourites? For a story that I wrote on a whim and that didn't even turn out as I first thought? Amazing! Though one thing I'm certain of with this story…nothing and I mean absolutely NOTHING is as it seems to be on first glance.

* * *

 _Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise  
Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised  
And now my neck is open wide,  
begging for a fist around it  
Already choking on my pride,  
so there's no use crying about it_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_  
 _They wanna make me their queen_  
 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne_  
 _That's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_  
 _I'm headed straight for the castle_  
 _They've got this kingdom locked up_  
 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne_  
 _That's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _(Castle – Halsey)_

* * *

Chapter 7: Straight to the castle

 _"Lucifer," the boy greeted while walking into the compartment and closing the door behind him._

 _"Gabriel," Lucifer drawled out. "What do you want?"_

"Were you honest?" Gabriel asked while sitting down opposite of Lucifer but he never once stopped watching his brother closely.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucifer snapped back his surprise over the question evident.

"When you apologized…was it sincere?" Gabriel clarified.

Harry just wanted to give the archangel a piece of his mind for coming here and hurting Lucifer even more with his questioning but Lucifer bet him to it.

"What do you want to hear brother?" he snarled. "That I wanted it? That I wanted to fight my own brother? You held your impressive speech about how you couldn't stand it anymore watching your brothers kill each other but have you ever for one second, thought about how I might have felt? How it is to be attacked by your very own brother because of some half assed rumours? No! You ran…left at your first convenient opportunity and didn't even question the reasons why or look back!" Lucifer sighed after his rant. "It's exactly as I said, I don't care about Michael's petty little temper tantrum anymore so you can go back to wherever you were hiding and stop worrying I'll kill this planet."

With the last word said Lucifer turned back towards the window, his face a blank mask, but Harry could feel that the angel was anything but calm so he leaned against him and smiled when Lucifer instantly placed an arm around him and started to run his fingers through his hair. What they both didn't anticipate though was that Gabriel would suddenly jump up and tackle Lucifer in a hug.

"I'm so…so sorry," he said his face burrowed in Lucifer's shoulder and you could clearly hear the tears in his voice. "I shouldn't have just left…I should at least have asked…wondered…but I didn't leave because I ran…not solely. Michael, he came to me one day and he said I had to choose…him or you…he threatened me," he started to sob heavily now and both Harry and Lucifer knew that this seemed to be something that had weighed heavily on the archangel. "But I wouldn't…I couldn't…"

Lucifer looked at Harry and at this moment he looked lost, not knowing what to do or think. Had Michael really threatened Gabriel? Gabriel who had always been loved by the angels? The only Archangel who always had been jovial, annoyingly so? The one no one could ever hold a grudge against? Even if pranked repeatedly?

It had hurt hearing the speech Gabriel had held in the warehouse but it hurt even more hearing now that Michael had threatened their younger brother, but it was a different kind of hurt. No, while that one time it had hurt him personally he now hurt because of what Michael had done not only to him but also to their little brother. He was outright pissed. Gabriel had been a child at that time, well he had already been a few centuries old, but for them it was still a child, a teenager if you went with the human measurement. They were his older brothers, they were supposed to love and protect him not to put him on the spot and force him to choose between them.

Yes, Lucifer was pissed at Michael, but a part of him was also angry with himself for not having seen what Michael had done to their baby brother. To think that he had tried to force him to choose, he suddenly couldn't be angry with his baby brother for leaving anymore.

Harry looked Lucifer straight in the eyes, a smile forming on his face, he nodded towards the other angel and that was all the prompting Lucifer needed. He let go of Harry and hugged his brother for all he was worth, tears pricking at his eyes, it seemed that he at last had one part of his family back, and that Harry was more than okay with it, even encouraged it. Once again, Lucifer could only wonder how he deserved to have someone like Harry in his life. More so he wondered about the boy's personality with having a childhood such as Harry had had. But perhaps that was the reason why he now encouraged him to make up with his brother, knowing what it was like to have a family that didn't care about him and thus now encouraged him to not push away the only opportunity he would probably have to gain back at least a small part of his family.

"You know I would never have made you choose, and I would never ever have dragged you into our fight…I don't know what Michael was thinking," Lucifer finally muttered.

The two angels stayed that way for a few more moments before Gabriel drew back a bit.

"I missed you," he said with a smile before he turned towards Harry and to the boy's surprise hugged him too. "Thank you, Harry."

"What for?" Harry didn't know what to think about the archangel's antics and especially now that he knew who he was, but the angel had probably done his homework wanting to know just who was able to "tame" his brother.

"For giving me my brother back," he hugged Harry even closer. "I don't know why, I don't know how and I certainly won't question why but you're good for Lucifer, and I highly doubt that we would be here without you, I would probably have to watch them rip each other apart."

Gabriel let go of Harry and sat back down opposite of him and started to chuckle when he became aware of Lucifer's possessive glare aimed towards him.

"Don't worry, I would never try to steal someone from you who is obviously good for you, I'm not stupid," he said with a grin.

"I'm not a possession you could steal," Harry muttered for good measure but smiled when Lucifer placed his arm back over his shoulder, ignoring Gabriel's chuckling.

"Not that I'm not glad. But what exactly are you doing here?" Lucifer inquired.

That made Gabriel's smile widen.

"After you and Harry left that day the Winchesters and I had a very long talk, actually it went on the entire night wondering what your reasoning behind the statement you made was. It was Sam who said that you really meant what you said…he said that he could feel it somehow. However, Dean and I weren't convinced by it," he explained with a wistful smile. "In the end Sam literally kicked me in my ass stating that I should go search for you and talk to you."

Lucifer hummed lowly. "I think it isn't that farfetched since he was originally meant to be my true vessel, we probably have some basic connection to each other."

"That makes me wonder…how did you get that body of yours? I can feel it that it's a custom made one, but I didn't know that you were able to make one," Gabriel mused.

"And you're right, I can't make my own. Death made this one for me after I had to take Harry as a vessel in order to save his life," Lucifer replied.

"Why would Death care, and more importantly why did you have to save his life?" Gabriel cocked his head in curiosity.

Lucifer threw a quick glance at Harry before he answered. "Your guess is as good as mine regarding Death's motives and to why I had to save Harry…" his voice trailed off not knowing whether he should reveal it or not.

"My uncle and my cousin beat me to death or rather would have succeeded in beating me to death if it hadn't been for Lucifer," Harry piped up when he became aware of Lucifer's indecisiveness over the matter.

Gabriel's face darkened. "Where exactly are this uncle and cousin of yours?" he growled and Harry could tell that he was pissed, it was a good feeling to find that someone he didn't even know cared about him. He had to admit that he liked Gabriel, not only did he have a wicked sense of humour but he also was nice to talk to, hence why he told him in the first place.

"Alastair's VIP racks," Harry replied with a very vindictive smirk.

"Good, I hope they suffered," Gabriel replied with a smirk of his own towards Lucifer obviously thinking that it had been the other angel's doing.

"Oh, I had no part in this, at least no active part," Lucifer snickered much to Gabriel's surprise and shock, who then looked over to Harry.

Harry sported a mischievous grin before he held up his hands and inflamed one with hellfire and the other with soul fire. Seeing that Gabriel's eyes went as wide as saucers while looking back at his brother.

"I gave him the ability to wield hellfire while I was at it. The soul fire I can only guess, but I think it was Death's doing," he explained while Harry extinguished the fires knowing that Lucifer was highly uncomfortable around the soul fire, with good reason.

"So…no pissing of your boyfriend," Gabriel chuckled and started to outright laugh when Harry threw a ball of hellfire at him with a grin leaving not even a scratch on the archangel's body. "Very well, I'll be off for now…you know idiots to annoy, people to prank."

"Will we see each other again?" Lucifer asked and Harry could only smile at his hopeful tone, it seemed that not only Gabriel had missed his brother.

Gabriel threw them both a mischievous grin before he left with a wave of his hand, leaving behind a dumbfounded Lucifer and a confused Harry.

"Your brother sure has a knack for dramatics," Harry snickered snuggling himself against Lucifer while opening his book that he had placed on the seat next to him, amused that Teanna slept the entire time not bothered in the slightest that Gabriel had visited.

"You have no idea," Lucifer muttered continuing to run his fingers through Harry's hair while watching the landscape fly by.

They both fell back into a content silence but unlike before Gabriel had come into the compartment Harry could tell that Lucifer was far more relaxed, and dare he say it, happier, and that in return made him happy. Harry thought back to the moment when Gabriel had launched himself at Lucifer and when Lucifer then had looked at him. He had clearly seen the conflict in the archangel, on the one hand he had wanted his brother back but on the other he had been anxious how Harry would react to it, as if Harry would deny him his family. However, it had also warmed Harry's heart that Lucifer cared about his opinion and not just selfishly did what he wanted; to think that Lucifer would have given up his own brother for him would he have asked it of him, it astounded him.

Their train ride so far was quiet and without any other disturbance except for when the lady with the trolley knocked at their door and Lucifer bought them a few sweets. However, that peace wasn't to last until they reached Hogwarts.

Sometime in the afternoon the door suddenly opened without the person on the other side even bothering to knock, revealing a redheaded boy with too many freckles. The boy wore worn robes and had dirt on his nose as if he hadn't bathed for some time. He looked them up and down and wrinkled his nose upon seeing their obvious wealth since they wore only the best clothes, even if it was muggle ones.

"Have you perhaps seen Harry Potter? I'm looking for him," he muttered without any greeting.

The entire demeanour of the boy grated on Harry's nerves, not only hadn't he knocked, now he demanded to know something without even greeting or introducing himself.

"That depends," Harry answered coolly and elaborated when he saw the boy's confused look. "What do you want from him?"

"I want to become his friend, you know he and I are to become best mates," the boy replied with more confidence and a certain smugness in his voice.

"Uh huh," Harry drawled out. "I somehow highly doubt that Harry Potter would want to associate himself with a boy who doesn't even show rudimentary manners."

They observed how the boy's face became as red as his hair. "What do you know? I have to make sure that not one of those slimy snakes lays a hand on him, but with how you look you're probably one of them," he raged.

That however had woken Teanna who looked at the boy in disdain. _"Snakes are not slimy…idiot,"_ she hissed which made Harry and Lucifer chuckle.

However, the boy who heard the hissing looked at the snake before going pale and his eyes widening before he whimpered lowly.

"K-keep t-that m-m-monster a-away f-from m-m-me," he stammered before he fled the compartment.

"At least he's amusing," Harry snickered. "Though he should quickly get rid of the notion that I would become his best friend."

"Didn't Alastair teach you a few useful hexes? I think he will make a perfect target for practise," Lucifer added.

"As long as he isn't in the same house as us," Harry muttered. "I wouldn't want to put up with him on a daily basis."

"Highly doubtable, from what I could assess he'll end up in Gryffindor, of that I'm pretty sure," Lucifer replied running soothing circles through Harry's hair.

The rest of the train ride they had their peace and quiet and soon enough the announcement that they would reach Hogsmead Station in five minutes echoed throughout the train. Harry and Lucifer quickly changed into their school robes, Teanna hiding on Harry's shoulder and under the boy's collar was told to stay out of sight for now. They left the compartment but not without having shrunken everything down and placed it in their pockets. Neither Harry not Lucifer wanted anyone having the opportunity of snooping through their things since they had quite a few objects – mainly books – of questionable legality, like for example books of what others would deem the dark arts. No, they didn't want to tip off anyone that things were not as they thought they were, not for now anyway.

The train slowed down and finally came to a halt, the students rushing out of it and filling the train station that lay in the dark evening lit with only lanterns along the entire length. That was when they heard someone calling out for the first years and Lucifer noticed that while they walked up to a man that had to be at least half giant, the rest of the students walked into the other direction where they then boarded carriages that obviously brought them to Hogwarts. Lucifer stepped next to Harry waiting for the half-giant to give them further instructions. It took a few more minutes until all the first years were gathered before the man led them down a path and to the shore of a lake where many small boats were bobbing on the water. Harry and Lucifer stepped into a boat sitting next to each other and were joined by a round boy who seemed to be in distress over something and a girl with bushy brown hair. Shortly after the boats departed and rounded a small tongue of land when they got their first view of Hogwarts Castle. Harry had to admit that it was breath taking, and even Lucifer was impressed. They watched the castle when they heard the brunette lecturing about it.

"Hogwarts Castle has thirty-four towers of different sizes including Gryffindor Tower and the tower where the headmaster's office is located. Despite that it has a hundred and forty-two different staircases with the most impressive one being the grand staircase, every flight of stairs also moves," she lectured in a bossy know-it-all tone.

"Oh great, I never thought that I would want to know that," Harry muttered sarcastically making Lucifer snicker lowly.

The girl threw him a glare but luckily for her shut up upon hearing that comment, though the boy threw them a curious look but didn't say anything, obviously too shy to speak up. So, they spent the rest of the boat ride in mutual silence enjoying the view. However, that didn't last long because soon they reached an underground harbour where they stopped and had to leave the boat. Being lead up a flight of stairs they ended up in front of a stern older woman whom Lucifer could identify as Professor McGonagall according to the information he had gotten from Crowley, which he quickly shared with Harry however he wouldn't have needed to because the woman started to speak to the group of first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall greeted them with a slight Scottish accent. "My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. Soon you will walk through this door and be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Each house values different traits and good behaviour will earn you house points while rule breaking will result in a loss and possibly detention. At the end of the school year the house with the most points wins the house cup, which is a great honour."

Harry tuned out the explanations of the different houses and used the time to take a look around at the other first years, that was until he spotted a familiar face standing a few feet away talking to the other boy that had shared their boat and was now holding a toad, obviously happy over that fact. He nudged Lucifer and pointed into the direction where he had spotted the boy, who just in that moment turned his head and smiled wickedly at them. Lucifer on the other hand groaned not knowing whether to be glad that his brother also would stay at Hogwarts or to take Harry and run as fast as possible, less they be caught in Gabriel's pranking sessions, and he didn't doubt that this would happen.

"What? You should be happy that you can see your brother more often, I would be ecstatic had I any family at all that would want to stay with me as your brother does," Harry tried to smile reassuringly but it came out as a grimace.

Lucifer rubbed soothing circles over Harry's back. "I am happy to have him back but you don't know him as I do, he can mean…utter chaos, and I don't want to be in the middle of it," he scoffed.

Right at that moment a blond boy stepped in front of them his entire demeanour and clothing screaming wealth, followed by two goons who looked as if a protozoon had more of a brain than they did.

"So, it is true then," he said with an air of arrogance. "Harry Potter is at Hogwarts. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

They all heard a snort behind the blond who instantly turned around to the source which turned out to be the redhead they had met at the train.

"Find my name funny do you? I don't even have to ask yours…dull expression, old and worn clothes, red hair…probably a Weasley," Malfoy sneered before he turned back around to Harry. "You will learn that some wizarding families are better than others, I can help you sort that out," he explained holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry looked at the other boy for a few moments in contemplation before he answered. "As long as you have no problem that Lucifer here is my friend I don't see any problems with that, Malfoy," Harry replied holding out his own hand but didn't shake Malfoy's wanting to see whether he would agree to his terms or not.

Malfoy turned to look at Lucifer and instantly knew that it was someone he certainly didn't want to piss off, especially with the air of power he radiated. "No problem, no," he said before shaking Harry's hand. "And please call me Draco."

Ron who saw that, once again went as red as his hair in anger. "You want to befriend Malfoy? That Death Eater in training?" he snapped.

Both Harry and Draco turned around to the offender and Draco was just about to say something when Harry beat him to it.

"Mr. Weasley, you seem to be stuck with the notion that you and you alone are qualified to assess whom I have to befriend and whom I do not. Let me tell you here and now that this is not the case, I am very well able to decide myself whom I trust enough to call a friend of mine and whom not to, and to make it clear…you are not one of those; and you probably never will be, understood?" Harry sneered. "And it would do you well would you not insult those I deem worthy of being my friend."

"It seems that all the time you spent with Alastair has rubbed off on you," Lucifer whispered in his ear.

Draco looked at him in surprise, that tone and also the stance and the sneer reminded him of another person he knew only too well, but no that couldn't be so he shook his head to get rid of that thought.

Looking at him as if he had decided to grow a second head and his face as red as his hair, Weasley also slowly shook his head.

"You're probably a Death Eater in training yourself of better yet the next Dark Lord," he snapped back. "As if I want to be friends with someone like you."

"Good, then you can get lost before you make even more a fool of yourself," Harry retorted before he turned around to Draco. "To think that we have to put up with him for the next seven years," he shuddered at that thought.

"Luckily he will be in Gryffindor so far away from me at least. How about you? Which house do you think you'll be in?" Draco inquired.

"I have no idea though I hope it will be Slytherin but definitely not Gryffindor," Harry replied with a glance at the Weasley boy.

"As long as you end up in the same house as I do, I don't really care," Lucifer added.

Harry snickered. "You do realize that you'll be sorted before me? M comes before P."

"Then I'll have to convince the hat that it is in its best interest to place you in the same house he places me in," Lucifer pulled Harry closer his protectiveness over him shining through.

Draco observed that amusedly. "I somehow doubt, that the hat can be convinced to place someone in a certain house."

"I have my methods," he chuckled.

Unfortunately, they had to end their conversation because McGonagall, who at some point must have left, returned and ordered them to follow her. Together the first years entered the great hall and everyone bar three of the children looked around in awe.

"The ceiling is bewitched to resemble the sky outside, I read all about it in Hogwarts: A history," the girl from the boat again lectured.

"Wow, I would never have thought that I would learn so much _valuable_ knowledge on my first evening at Hogwarts nonetheless," Harry replied in false astonishment.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," the girl shot back.

"Oh, I offended you with my opinion? You should hear the ones I keep to myself," Harry sneered. "Despite if you quote Oscar Wilde do it correctly…sarcasm is the lowest form of wit but the highest form of intelligence."

The girl huffed before turning away from him and Harry could only shake his head while he heard Draco snicker next to him. Gabriel, in the meantime, seemed to look around trying to assess whom he could prank and who made the perfect target. Lucifer, on the other hand, looked around instantly assessing who could be a threat and who could be an asset. Harry though was more interested in who the teachers were when he suddenly stumbled in shock and surprise.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer who obviously hadn't taken a look at the head table yet, asked in concern but Harry only pointed at one of the teachers.

When Lucifer's gaze fell on the head table, or better yet the professor Harry was pointing at, he couldn't help himself but he started to laugh, and quite loudly at that, startling everyone around him making them think he was insane. Sitting at the head table right between a professor completely clad in black and one with a ridiculous violet turban was Alastair in his entire glory, wearing a deep blood red robe and animatedly talking to the man wearing black.

"He really is a fucking bastard," Lucifer snickered, ignoring the scolding from the know-it-all about his language. "I never would have thought that he would apply as a teacher."

"I like it," Harry smirked. "Though I do wonder which subject he'll teach."

The only thing Lucifer could do was shrug because they came to a stop at the front of the great hall beneath the head table. When they all were gathered the hat, which sat on a four legged stool, started to sing a song about the different houses and how he would evaluate in which they would fit best. Once the hat and the applauding students fell silent again, McGonagall stepped forward a long piece of parchment floating in front of her.

"When I call your name you are to come sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head for you to be sorted," she said in a stern voice. "Abbot, Hannah."

A nervous looking girl stepped forward and did as McGonagall said. Sitting on the stool, the hat was placed on her head and everyone waited in anticipation to see where she would be sorted into. Harry's gaze in the meantime wandered back to Alastair and the man he was talking to. It took a moment until Alastair realized that he was being stared at so he looked around. When he saw Harry a small smile appeared on his face before he turned back around to the other professor. The sorting went on and soon McGonagall called out a name of interest.

"Laufeyson, Loki-Gabriel," she said for everyone to hear.

"So that is where he's been hidden all this time," Lucifer muttered having recognised the name while watching how his brother walked to the stool before he sat down and the hat was placed on his head. "I wonder which house he will be sorted into."

They closely observed how first Gabriel or better Loki – they would really have to talk to him to learn how he preferred to be called; though it seemed that he was okay with them calling him Gabriel because he otherwise wouldn't have chosen the name Loki-Gabriel. It took quite some time in which Gabriel's expression was first pensive before it became more and more amused.

"Gryffindor," the hat finally exclaimed and Gabriel rose with a smirk Lucifer knew could only mean trouble for everyone.

A few students later the next person of interested was called.

"Malfoy, Draco," McGonagall called out.

Draco strode to the hat with confidence and the assessment that he would be sorted into Slytherin was promptly confirmed when the hat shouted it without even touching the boy's head properly.

"Morningstar, Lucifer," was the next name the stern professor called and it was instantly followed by murmuring of quite a few of the students sitting at the table.

It seemed that Lucifer was not only known in the muggle world but also in the magical one and it was no wonder that mostly Slytherins whispered fearfully since they were known to be drawn towards the darker magic, and therefore also were not unfamiliar with hell and everything concerning it. Quite a few of them it seemed, wondered what Lucifer was doing here and Harry who was listening to them could only snicker, they would soon learn that things were not as they expected them to be…not in the slightest little bit.

Lucifer's sorting took even longer than that of his brother and to Harry, it looked as if he was highly amused with what the hat was telling him. When it took over five minutes quite a few people, though mainly Dumbledore and McGonagall, became confused and a bit nervous. However, looking at Dumbledore Harry couldn't deny that there was something in the man's eyes that unnerved him. Not only that the man seemed to know who he was without ever having met him but also the looks he threw not only him but also Lucifer and Gabriel/Loki…it was one mixed of disappointment and mostly disdain and if he wasn't completely mistaken one of hatred. The only question was why a man like Dumbledore would look at them in such a way.

Harry was ripped from his thoughts when the hat suddenly and quite loudly shouted "Slytherin".

He applauded his friend for his sorting, his gaze falling on the man in black who was listening to Alastair while observing Lucifer walking to his place. That was until the man looked straight at him and Harry didn't know exactly why but he smiled and waved at the man. Said man sat a bit straighter and when Alastair whispered something to him, confusion and surprise flitted over his face.

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall shouted effectively ripping Harry from his musing.

All over the great hall murmuring broke out, people wondering if he really was THE Harry Potter and quite a few craned their necks or even stood up to get a better look at him. Harry ignored them and confidently walked up to the stool and sat down, Professor McGonagall then placed the hat on his head that blocked his view. The last thing he saw was the reassuring smile of Lucifer.

"Well, well, the boy himself, vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort at the age of one, tamer of the Devil and certainly NOT as everyone assumes," the hat snickered.

"And what is it that everyone expects?" Harry asked waspishly, he hated his fame.

"Dumbledore's golden poster boy, the epitome of light and good, the leader of the light faction, the Boy-who-lived…" the hat replied. "I know you hate your titles and the expectations others have for you but unfortunately that is how they see you. I could sort you into Gryffindor…"

"Lucifer…" Harry started, but the hat quickly interrupted him.

"I know what Lucifer told me but that is beside the point right now," the hat growled. "As I was saying, I could sort you into Gryffindor and I don't doubt that you would fit right in out of necessity, you would be what everyone wants you to be."

"Hats on fire, hats on fire, burning, burning with desire," Harry started to sing much to the shock of McGonagall who stood next to him waiting for him to be sorted. "Oh wait no that song went hearts on fire…sorry never mind."

"Hammerfall…Salazar always had an interesting taste of music, or should I call him Alastair now? However…" the hat took small break before it continued. "As it seems you're equally fitting for any other house. Your loyalty to those you deem worthy knows no bounds while you are even more studious than most Ravenclaws. Oh, and then there is also Slytherin the house of the cunning and ambitious. While you're quite content with the status quo as it is at the moment you nonetheless have the deep desire to prove yourself, prove your worth to Lucifer. But are you sure that you can handle the scorn, distrust and in some cases even outright hatred thrown your way should I sort you into the house of snakes?"

"Should anyone be stupid enough to directly antagonise me he or she will quickly learn what a stupid idea that is," Harry growled lowly.

"Very well, one last bit of advice…Lucifer can be extremely protective but should you decide to trust him you won't regret it. Oh, and please do try to reign in his brother or I fear the castle will be levelled to the ground by the end of the year," Harry didn't doubt that if he could, the hat would be shaking his head. "Have fun and good luck. SLYTHERIN," it shouted the last word.

The entire hall was stunned silent by that exclamation and the only ones who were clapping were Lucifer, Gabriel, Alastair, Draco and much to Harry's surprise the professor in black. It took the rest of the hall a few moments to come out of their stupor, and tentatively more and more students from Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff started clapping. The Gryffindors on the other hand were starting to argue that Harry should have been sorted into their house and that being sorted into Slytherin probably means that he is dark or even the next Dark Lord.

Gabriel had a hard time supressing his laugher, wouldn't they like to know the truth and that Harry if he so wanted to, could become something far worse than a Dark Lord, he didn't doubt that some of them would be running, and fast. But as it was nobody knew and so they were all speculating on what it meant that their saviour was sorted into Slytherin.

Harry on the other hand smoothly slid into the spot right next to Lucifer who smiled at him.

"Welcome to Slytherin," Draco who sat opposite of him greeted.

"I told you that we would be sorted into the same house," Lucifer snickered.

Draco looked at the archangel and swallowed before he answered. "I won't doubt you again," he nearly whispered.

"So, you finally recognised me," Lucifer snickered.

"My great-great-grandmother was a Veela, of course I know who you are," he replied. "I have to apologise that I didn't recognize you earlier, but I didn't think that it was truly you who was visiting Hogwarts."

"That actually explains a lot," Lucifer smirked. Veela in fact were half-demons, they came into existence when a succubus mated with a siren and then slowly but surely developed into an own race with their own magical traits inherited from both species. "But don't worry, as long as you don't endanger Harry or do something else to piss me off you and everyone else for that matter is safe from me."

"Don't worry, he's just one big plushy teddy bear," Harry chuckled.

"I am _not_ a plushy teddy bear!" Lucifer retorted indignantly.

"Oh really then? But you sure do make one hell of a good pillow," he now smirked.

"You know what? You can sleep alone tonight," Lucifer huffed.

"But whom am I supposed to use as a pillow then?" Harry now tried it with puppy dog eyes.

Lucifer rose an eyebrow. "Certainly not me."

Harry huffed. "Okay, perhaps your brother is more inclined to be my pillow then," he said turning his head away.

"You wouldn't dare ask him," Lucifer growled.

"You want to bet?" Harry challenged him but Lucifer only glared at him, which he was completely unimpressed with. "Oi Gabriel," he shouted through the entire hall ignoring that he just cut off Dumbledore who right at that moment stood up to hold a speech. "Want to be my pillow tonight? Lucifer refuses to," he added when he had the other archangel's attention. The entire hall and especially those who knew who Lucifer was, was staring at him as if he had lost it but Harry didn't care.

"No, I want to live to see the next day thank you very much," Gabriel shouted back at Harry.

"Awww, but Lucifer is sulking and now I'm without a pillow for the night," Harry pouted.

The glare that Gabriel shot his brother upon hearing that was hilarious, it was one that clearly told everyone who knew the pagan god turned archangel that he was contemplating how to best prank his brother in retaliation and it didn't go without noticing how Lucifer blanched.

"Okay, okay, I'll be your pillow…" Lucifer muttered if only to avoid his brother's wrath, and yes it was one of the very few things that frightened him.

Harry though now grinned broadly and quickly thanked Gabriel who suddenly had the distinctive feeling that he had been used in the quarrel between Harry and his brother. Shaking his head, the angel turned back around to his housemates.

On the Slytherin table though, every single student was staring at Harry and Lucifer. Had Harry really just manipulated Lucifer of all people into agreeing to serve as his pillow? His _pillow_?!

"Not one word," Lucifer growled at the staring students and quite a few blanched and quickly went back to their own business.

Luckily, at that moment Dumbledore opened the feast so that everyone was too busy filling their plates to say anything more.

* * *

 **At the head table**

"Did Potter just manipulate Lucifer into doing something he wants him to do?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Believe me that was nothing. Lucifer would have ripped the entire High Guard apart because of Harry, that is IF they hadn't let go of him after he had killed High Counsellor Eligos," Alastair replied with a smirk.

Snape who just took a sip from his goblet spluttered and started to cough. "That was Potter?" he had heard about the incident that some boy – a living one at that – had killed the High Counsellor, but he would never have thought that it could have been Potter.

"Yes, Harry Potter is nothing like everyone expects him to be and it would do you good to be careful how you treat him less because it would piss off Lucifer should you hurt him, but also because of the boy himself, he can be very…creative," he snickered, he should know he had trained the boy.

"Indeed," Snape watched with new interest how the boy talked with Draco about something. He truly would have to watch how he behaved around the boy, not only because he had disembodied the Dark Lord at the age of one and nobody knew how, but he also had apparently at not even eleven years old killed a high ranking demon, including several members of the High Guard if his information was correct.

* * *

At the Slytherin table, the feast went on in peace and after the students had realized that Lucifer wasn't a threat as long as they didn't pose a threat to Harry Potter, they all relaxed visibly, some even started to talk to the archangel.

Harry meanwhile talked to Draco and Blaise Zabini whom he learned was the son of a black widow who was currently entertaining her seventh husband. According to Blaise though, it was doubtable that he would live to see the next Christmas.

The feast went on in peace and after the main course was over the desert appeared and Harry indulged himself in some treacle tart while Lucifer didn't take anything. Not much later then the desert also disappeared and Dumbledore stood up to announce a few more things.

"Now that we are all fed and watered a few last announcements before you can leave for bed. The forbidden forest is called that for a reason…it is forbidden for everyone, a few of the older students should remember that also," he said with a glare towards the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Filch has also reminded me for the four hundred and seventeenth time to tell you that no magic is allowed in the corridors between classes. The Quidditch try-outs will be held in the second week of the term, whoever wants to apply for their house team shall either inform their head of house or Madame Hooch. Finally, I have to inform you of a few changes in the faculty of the school. Professor Cuthbert Binns unfortunately has been forcefully evicted from the castle and is no longer with us, therefore the new professor for History of Magic will be Professor Sal Alastair. Please give him a hearty welcome."

The thunderous applause that followed that announcement was deafening. Every single one of the students form year two onwards was standing and cheering, not even a single one was sad that Binns was gone.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure that Professor Binns will be missed dearly," Dumbledore continued once the students have calmed down again. "Furthermore, Professor Quirrell will on teach Defence against the Dark Arts from now while Professor Burbage takes over Muggle Studies."

That announcement was followed some polite clapping but the reaction was by far not as overwhelming as it had been when they learned that Binns wouldn't teach anymore.

"And lastly I have to tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the left hand is out of bounds for everyone who doesn't want to die a very painful death," Dumbledore announced which was followed by a shocked expression on Lucifer's face.

At the Gryffindor table Gabriel instantly started to worry, he would have to scout the corridor and make sure that no one could be hurt by whatever deadly threat was lingering there. If there was one thing that he couldn't tolerate that was hurting or endangering children in any way, so he would make sure that everyone was safe no matter what.

Lucifer also sunk into contemplation of how to react to that announcement when he realised that everyone was standing up and leaving the great hall to walk to their common rooms. He also stood up, and together with Harry he followed the prefect who led them down to the dungeons. Rounding several corners, they finally stopped in front of a blank wall.

"Remember this spot well because this is the entrance to the Slytherin common room," the prefect announced. "The password will change at the beginning of every month. Mandrake root."

Once the password was spoken, the stones that made up the wall started to shift much as the entrance to Diagon Alley had Harry observed amusedly. It took only a moment and then the wall had opened up to a short passage that ended up in a large room, the common room. It was a long room with a high ceilings with groups of sofas and chairs around tables and in front of the large fireplaces on the left and right of the room that heated up the room stood. On the right in the back a passage went to what seemed to be a large personal library only for the Slytherins with areas for studying and doing homework. In the back of the room were large windows that showed that they were beneath the lake they had come over. On the left were two doors, which probably lead to the dorms and everything was illuminated by large chandeliers which bathed the entire room in a soft green light.

The prefect lead them to the centre of the room, where they stopped.

"Welcome to Slytherin," the prefect told them. "My name is Gemma Farley and I'm the fifth year prefect. You are now a proud member of the old and noble house of Slytherin and I expect you to act accordingly. That means that every dispute as minor as it might be will stay within this common room, outside of these walls you are to show unity, is that clear?" she asked with a stern glare and everyone nodded dutifully. "Good. For the first four days a prefect will lead you to the great hall for breakfast as well as to your classrooms, they will depart from here at eight a.m. sharp so don't be late or you'll have to find the way on your own."

Another round of nods followed when the door to the common room opened and Professor Snape strode in his cloak billowing behind him. With a sharp turn, he came to stand in front of the first years.

"I see that Ms. Farley has just introduced you to the rules of this house," he told them his voice barely above a whisper but they caught what he said with ease. Looking at each of them his gaze lingered for a moment longer on Harry and Lucifer who only stared back. "Very well, should there be any problem the prefects cannot handle or you're uncomfortable speaking to them about it, my office is always open to you, though should you think that you can come to me whining about trivial things you're sorely mistaken. I will also if possible stay an hour each evening here in the common room for you to approach me should you have problems understanding your coursework, I expect you to do your best in class and won't tolerate any slacking."

Again, the Slytherins gathered in front of the Potions Master and their head of house nodded much to the man's satisfaction.

"Good, since the Slytherin rooms are located in the dungeons of Hogwarts we have enough space to give each member their own room. The door on the left side in the front leads to the female dorms while you'll find the one in the back leading to the male dorms. Both doors are enchanted to prevent a person of the opposite gender from passing through so don't even try. I suggest that you'll search for your rooms and prepare for bed, tomorrow school will start," everyone started to walk to their respective door when Snape called out again. "Mr. Morningstar, would you please follow me?"

Lucifer and Harry looked at each other before they went to follow the Professor.

"Mr. Potter, I asked only for Mr. Morningstar to follow me, you can wait here for his return," he instructed in a curt voice but to his surprise, not Harry spoke up.

"Professor Snape," Lucifer answered. "I think it would be mandatory for Harry to accompany us since we have things to discuss he would need to know anyway."

Harry looked a bit confused, what was it that Lucifer wanted to discuss with the man that he would need to know? Snape on the other hand looked at Lucifer contemplating what to do before he nodded curtly and turned around to leave the common room. Harry and Lucifer followed him the short way to the man's own quarters.

Once they were in the room and the door was closed, the entire demeanour of the man changed much to Harry's surprise. Snape turned around and looked at Lucifer in a way that made it clear for the archangel that the man didn't know how to behave around him.

"My Lord," he finally brought out and made a movement that indicated that he was either on the verge of bowing or even kneeling when Lucifer spoke up.

"Severus, if you dare bow or even kneel in front of me I might find myself inclined to become…creative," he spoke leaving what he would become creative with open for interpretation. "I know you're confused and that there are a lot of things we will have to discuss but I think it is best that you call her here first," he said with a smirk.

Snape at first looked a bit confused until he caught up with what Lucifer meant and he nodded. "Of course," he took out a pendant from under his robes that showed a dove in flight, holding it closely he pushed some magic into it.

It took a moment before a cloud of black smoke appeared next to him revealing a beautiful woman the same age as the Potions Master with flaming red hair.

"What is it, luv?" she asked him when her gaze fell on Harry.

Her entire face lit up and ignoring anyone else in the room, she launched herself at Harry and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: Ah yes, my lovely cliffhangers. Originally I intended to end the chapter at the sorting but then I thought to myself that it is too boring and predictable. Then I came up with this one and what can I say…. 'til next chapter!


	8. The Truth Unravelled

A/N: Ah yes…the evilness that is called cliffhanger…*chuckles*…and hints to something deeper…*chuckles more*

* * *

 _When others left before  
I could bear to turn away  
Now that it's come to this  
Is there nothing left to say?  
I've never known before  
Such exquisite suffering  
As I watched you walk away  
I gave in to panicking_

 _I can't believe that_  
 _This is really happening_  
 _Have I really lost again?_  
 _Desperation drives me insane_  
 _I will focus all the pain_  
 _Right into your heart_

 _Till it makes you blind  
Till the faces of your former world  
Have fallen from your sight  
Till you're mine  
Until the voice of doubt no longer  
Dominates your mind  
I'm crucified_

 _(Crucified – Disturbed)_

* * *

Chapter 8: The Truth Unravelled

 _Her entire face lit up and ignoring anyone else in the room, she launched herself at Harry and embraced him in a tight hug._

 _"Harry!" she exclaimed._

Harry on the other hand was confused as to who the woman was when an image flittered through his mind, one from when he was just a baby. A woman was holding him and singing soothingly, that woman looked exactly like the one that was hugging him at the moment and so he could come to only one conclusion as to who this woman was. His mother! But instead of happiness that his mother obviously was NOT dead, he only felt sadness and betrayal. Betrayal over how she could have left him with those…monsters for ten years, and sadness that she obviously didn't want him. Maybe the Dursleys had been right and he was just someone no one would ever want which in the end even Lucifer would see and then he would also leave. But then again why would Lucifer stay with him for that long if he wasn't even worth being loved? Right at the moment Harry didn't know what to think and so he went into a defensive mode.

"Why?" he rasped out while he squirmed out of the embrace succeeding only because the woman who obviously was Lily Potter let him go in her surprise. "Why did you abandon me? Why did you leave me with…with them!? Why didn't you come for me? Didn't you want me?" he took a few steps away from the woman he barely knew looking at her accusingly supressing the tears that wanted to fall not wanting to show that kind of weakness in front of someone who obviously didn't want him. That was before his head snapped towards Lucifer. "And you…you knew? Why did you never say anything?"

Lucifer, when he saw that Harry was close to tears and ready to bolt, quickly walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist to keep him from running, but mostly to sooth him. Sniffling a bit Harry leaned into the embrace, laying his forehead on Lucifer's shoulder.

"Harry…Harry please look at me," Lucifer said in a soothing tone gently pushing his head up, and when Harry did as he asked he smiled at him. "That's it. Things are not as easy as they seem to be on first glance Harry, but I promise you that everything will be explained when you listen to what we have to tell you. I for my part didn't know that Lily was… _is_ your mother until this very evening when I saw Severus for the first time. Yes, I knew what he did to save her but as I said I didn't know she is your mother so that is why I didn't tell you not because I didn't want to. Harry, I would never lie to you and I certainly wouldn't withhold information like this from you. What do you think why I asked Severus to call her here? If you come with me and listen to what we have to say, I promise you that I won't stop you should you wish to leave afterwards. Can you do that for me?"

Harry sniffed once more but nodded tentatively before he hugged Lucifer close while the archangel looked relieved. Severus and Lily who observed that looked at each other but Severus could only shrug not knowing what to think about it too. To them it seemed that there was more between Lucifer and Harry than just a friendship which in itself was a surprise because Lucifer wasn't known to be friendly to most, and especially not to a human. This was actually also the reason why Severus had been extremely shocked to see the archangel in between the first years. It had been equally shocking though to find that Alistair had become the new History professor after Binns' mysterious disappearance.

"Then let's sit down and we'll tell you how things really are," Lucifer guided them over to the couch but Harry shook his head and pulled him to one of the armchairs where he sat Lucifer down before plopping himself in the other's lap and snuggling against him. Lucifer instantly placed his arms protectively around Harry with a small smile (he could get used to this he thought) before he turned his attention back to the man in black. "I think the best thing will be for you to start from the beginning and I'll add things where they are needed."

Severus who just sat down on the couch with Lily next to him, nodded while Harry looked at him expectantly from where he was comfortably leaning against Lucifer who had started running a hand through his hair.

"Very well, my Lord. It all began about half a year before your birth, Mr. Potter," he started but was interrupted by Harry.

"Please call me Harry, Sir," he told the man.

"And please stop calling me _my Lord_ …it's annoying," Lucifer grumbled rolling his eyes, he was not that idiot Riddle.

Severus nodded before he continued. "Very well, and only in private Harry, in class I'll have to call you by your last name," Harry nodded at that statement. "As I said it was about half a year before you were born that I overheard the first two lines of a prophecy.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

 _Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

"At that time I already joined the Dark Lord's ranks after a few…mistakes I made," Severus looked down but smiled tentatively when Lily laid a hand on his knee. Taking a deep breath to centre himself he continued. "You see I was friends with your mother ever since we were children, but shortly before I joined the Dark Lord we had a fallout which was one of the reasons as to why I joined him. Alas, when I heard that prophecy I thought that it would be the perfect opportunity to gain his approval and possibly rise in his ranks, so I went to him directly to report to him about what I had heard. Unfortunately, he lost it when he heard that there would be a child able to destroy him and so he ordered his followers to find that child. It took him about half a year but in the end he narrowed it down to two families who were expecting a child at the end of July, the Longbottoms and the Potters."

Harry who up to now listened attentively drew a sharp breath. So, this man was the reason that that madman had attacked him? But no, when he thought about it…he couldn't blame the messenger for the message, somehow he doubted that Voldemort wouldn't have learned about that prophecy anyway. As it was with such things they always came out, and he also didn't doubt that Dumbledore would have used this Prophecy to his advantage letting Voldemort know about it and then use the child that would fit the description as bait to lure the Dark Lord somewhere where he could defeat him. Yes, that sounded like something Dumbledore would do and so it was hardly Severus' fault, even if he was the one to relay the prophecy.

"What happened then?" he asked the man with a small smile showing him that he didn't blame him for what happened.

"The second I heard whom the Dark Lord targeted I first went to the only man I thought would be able to protect them, Dumbledore, but he demanded that I either spy for him on the Dark Lord or he would send me to Azkaban," Severus continued a bit relieved that Harry didn't blame him for what happened and a tenseness that he didn't know he held left him.

"It's the magical prison," Lucifer added when he saw Harry's confused look before motioning for Severus to go on.

And here was the proof, only Dumbledore would blackmail a desperate man who only wanted to protect a friend into doing something like spying.

"Unfortunately, I had to agree to his stipulations or I would have been in a position where I couldn't have helped anyone but after the conversation with Dumbledore I started to doubt the man and that he would help to his best abilities. Sure, he hid the Potters under the Fidelius Charm a charm that hides everything under it unless you're told by the secret keeper where it is but I didn't trust it and especially not Pettigrew who was the secret keeper after Dumbledore oh so conveniently convinced Potter to change it from Black. So I met with Lily to warn her in hopes that we would find a way of protection against the Dark Lord that didn't rely on someone keeping his mouth shut, but even with our combined efforts we couldn't find anything," Severus told him when he was interrupted again, normally it would have irritated the hell out of him but interestingly in this case it did not.

"Wait, I thought you had a fall out?" Harry inquired confused.

"Ah yes, sorry, I forgot to explain. A few months before I heard the prophecy I surprisingly met your mother in Diagon Alley and I asked her if we could talk, wanting to apologize to her for what I did. We went back to my house and talk we did. It was only the elf your worried father sent after her that let us realize that we had talked the entire night," here Lily chuckled as if there was a joke only she understood. "She forgave me for my blunder and after that we stayed in contact. However, where was I? Ah yes, while your father and you hid under the Fidelius Charm, Lily and I met regularly to find a way to protect you, her and Potter in case something went wrong and Pettigrew, the rat betrayed all of you but we found nothing that was powerful enough. On the night before Halloween 1981 I then tried something I never would have even contemplated up to then, I wanted to make a deal with a demon. That morning I performed the needed ritual and actually managed to call a crossroad demon."

Here Lucifer interrupted Severus in his telling. "This is where I should give you a few additional information. You see I learned that Severus wanted to make a deal and was about to get the standard clause contract that gives you ten years before hell sends its hounds after you and drags you down to the racks. But when I learned in what position Severus was, I decided that it was too good an opportunity to give up, intervened and arranged it so that he gets another quite unique contract instead. I sent another crossroad demon to him with the offer that should he agree to spy on Riddle for hell and should he manage to help finding and returning those blasted soul pieces from that idiot I would not only forego that ten years clause but also speed the process up for him to become a demon himself. I also extended that offer to his girlfriend he wanted protected should she agree. The thing was that hell was getting more and more irritated about Riddle wanting him to be where he belonged and let's just say it wouldn't have ended well for everyone involved. Seeing an opportunity there I took it, and the best part is that it keeps hell quiet."

Severus nodded slowly. "I took that offer, knowing that it was an opportunity that I would never get again, though I hadn't anticipated that speeding things up meant instant turning," here he looked accusingly at Lucifer who snickered lowly. "However, as soon as I could stand again which took nearly the entire night, I contacted Lily and told her that I wanted to meet with her as soon as possible. Not much later, in the morning she arrived at my house and I told her about what I did. To say that her answer surprised me would be an understatement," he looked at Lily and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "She told me that she had been on the verge of doing the very same since she didn't think that there would be another way to keep her and you safe, so she agreed. The very second she agreed she also went through the turning but as soon as she was able to she went back to the cottage where you were hiding."

"That is true," Lily spoke up for the first time since Severus started his story. "I wanted to get you before going back to Sev. You see the thing is that I never really loved James Potter. From day one on I saw in him an imbecile and a bully that liked to pick on people, especially on Sev, but don't think that you were any better, you were also quite cruel from time to time," she said when she saw Severus' smirk.

"I never said that I'm a saint," he retorted. "And I had to defend myself didn't I?"

"Ah yes? Don't think that I don't know about those spells you invented Sev, which goes far over protecting yourself," Lily started to rant but stopped when Harry started to laugh.

Everyone looked at him with how carefree he laughed and him finally being the child he should be.

"You two sound like an old married couple," he finally brought out once he calmed down enough.

Severus and Lily looked at each other when Lily started to chuckle. "Maybe because we are a married couple," she replied earning a strange look from her son. "As I wanted to tell you before I got interrupted I never really liked James but in our seventh year I suddenly went out with him. Then there was my fallout with Severus and I don't know why because it originally never was what I wanted but I married James as soon as we left school. I highly suspect the use of love potions but I'm not sure.

"However, then I reconnected with Severus, became pregnant, and all that mess with Riddle started so I stayed with James because until that day he offered the best protection for you. But when Sev came that Halloween day and showed me a way out I took it, though I would never have left you with James, not with that immature idiot. So as soon as I could after being turned into a demon I went back to the cottage to get you and tell James where he could stuff his marriage.

"Unfortunately, I had just arrived when suddenly the front door was blown apart revealing Riddle. James told me to get you and run. I ran to you to get you out but the problem was I had no way out of the cottage. We had anti-apparition wards up around it and I hadn't been a demon for long enough at that time to know how to use the powers that came with it. That was when James was killed and Riddle came after us," Lily took a deep breath Severus rubbing soothingly over her back. "He demanded that I step aside so that he could kill you, but I didn't, and I told him as much. In my despair because I also didn't have my wand on me, I reached into me and for my new powers begging and praying that they would somehow protect you, and as it seems I managed to erect a shield around you just in time, right before Riddle hit me with the Killing Curse and knocked me out cold."

"How are you alive then?" Harry wondered.

"Demons are technically speaking not alive, so they cannot be killed by what the magicals refer to as the Killing Curse. As you know someone normally has to die and end up in hell before one is able to go through the change but as I am the one who created demon kind in the first place I am able to speed things up," Lucifer explained.

"But weren't you in your cage at that time? How were you able to do that then?" Harry inquired.

"That's true, but over the time I spent in there I found a few holes in it, not big enough for me to escape mind you, but big enough for me to partially interact with the outside. Though it took a lot out of me to turn them." Lucifer admitted. "However, I have to admit that it was worth it…especially now."

Lily smiled and nodded in thanks at Lucifer, knowing what the archangel who currently was a small boy was referring to.

"Yes, that's the reason for why I didn't die that day, though the curse still knocked me out for several hours. That was until Sev who was worried sick that I didn't come back to his house came after me and found me lying on the floor in your nursery. He quickly woke me up but when I asked him where you were he said that he only found Potter dead on the ground floor and me. Right at that moment suddenly the Ministry appeared outside and ran around trying to understand what happened when I heard how one of them said that Dumbledore took guardianship over you and took you somewhere safe and that it was tragic how you became an orphan. I was furious when I heard that because you were never meant to be placed under that old…," she growled in frustration trying not to curse that man in front of her son. Taking a few calming breaths she continued.

"You were meant to either go to Sirius, the Longbottoms or Sev, but _never_ to that old man. Knowing or at least suspecting what he would do, we instantly left and started to search for you and we found you…with my _lovely sister_ ," she spat the last part. "As soon as I saw where he placed you I wanted to get you out of there and burn the place down with my sister and her entire family in it, but I couldn't go anywhere near the house. Severus and I tried days on end to get to you and you out of there but nothing we did ever worked, around the place and around you were wards so strong that we weren't able to go anywhere near you.

"After a year of desperately trying everything that came to our mind – we even tried to send muggle authorities in to get you out but even that didn't work – we decided that it would be better to wait until you would have to visit primary school and wouldn't be under those blasted wards anymore. So three years later we returned but it quickly became clear that the wards were not only on the house but also on you personally though I have no idea how that was possible. We tried and tried…then we read what happened two months ago and we feared the worst," she now sounded depressed and defeated, so much actually that to everyone's surprise Harry peeled himself from the embrace Lucifer had held him in ever since they sat down and walked over to his mother to hug her.

"We never gave up, Harry. Your mother even went to hell most of the time she wasn't with me – or tried a new way to get to you – to gain more time researching ways to get through to you but absolutely nothing worked," Severus sighed deeply.

"And nothing would have ever worked," Lucifer spoke up before he elaborated that statement. "While I stayed with Harry I had the opportunity to have a closer look at the wards around Privet Drive No. 4, they were designed to keep everyone away who came with the intention to take Harry away from there and they were anchored in Harry himself. They were even powerful enough to keep archangels away. It is ingenious actually, anchored within Harry he would always be the centre of the wards so that only the caster would ever have been able to take Harry away from the Dursleys if he desired so."

Everyone stared at Lucifer as if he decided to grow a second head until Harry furrowed his brows.

"But how were you then able to come near me when they could even keep archangels out?" he asked confusedly. "Why did you come after all? I mean, I'm just some random boy…what's so special about me?"

Now it was Lucifer's turn to sigh deeply, he could try to get around answering those questions but somehow he didn't want to. He wanted to be honest with Harry and not jeopardize what he had with him by lying to him. As he said had said time and again, he would never lie to him.

"I don't want to admit it but I never came to take you away from your relatives, in the beginning I actually came…to kill you," there it was out, now he awaited with trepidation Harry's reaction, which would probably be something in between running from him or Harry not wanting to have anything to do with him ever again, he would probably never hear the end of it from Alistair should that happen.

Though Harry's real reaction who currently sat on the armrests of the couch next to his mother left him absolutely speechless, he simply shrugged. However, when Lucifer saw the darkening gaze from Lily he hastened to explain that.

"When I fled my cage and consequently hell, my whole agenda was to find some idiot to possess so that I would be able to convince my real vessel to say yes before I could wreak havoc on this planet. I was somewhere over America when I suddenly felt a tugging at my very soul. Yes it was not my grace. Following that tugging I originally only wanted to kill whoever was so stupid as to try and summon me, but then I found myself in Little Whinging and observing a little boy doing chores no child should ever do, shunned by his family for something he had no control over. Observing him I found myself intrigued, and after a few days I decided to get closer to him so I took the form of a snake, to my surprise he is able to speak the language of said animals; and in the end my curiosity won out, and knowing how the wards worked I decided to accompany Harry for the next few weeks until a certain day…long story short they nearly killed him," Lucifer told them.

Lily and Severus both drew a sharp breath, upon hearing that Lily who was actually holding Harry, held onto him tighter, Harry didn't even complain.

"I had to take him as my vessel in order to heal him, but in the end I succeeded. Subsequent to the attack Harry needed time to heal mentally, even if his body was healed completely, so I stayed. It was about two weeks later that Death suddenly appeared and demanded that I got out of Harry's body, and after I told him what happened we made a deal, he would give me my own body and I would protect Harry and I will," Lucifer exclaimed with fire, no one would ever hurt Harry, he would make sure of it.

"What I don't understand though is how you were able to get him away from there?" Severus confusedly asked.

"As I said, the wards were anchored in Harry and while I possessed him I was able to tweak the wards so that I would be able to take him away as soon as he was healed completely, though in the end it turned out to be a moot point," Lucifer chuckled until he saw Harry cocking his head in confusion. "When you burned down the house and them in it there was nothing the wards could refer to anymore and so they faded and ceased to exist."

"You burned down the house with _them_ inside?" Severus asked Harry pronouncing every word but laying special emphasis on the last one.

"Oi, they treated me like a slave and beat me for no reason at all so yes I tested how good they burned," Harry huffed crossing his arms over his chest, he didn't like to be judged but to his surprise Severus only started to chuckle.

"Nothing less than they deserve," he stated. "Very well done indeed."

"Yes, but the fun didn't end there. We visited them at Alistair's racks and let's say that as of today I finally know from whom Harry got his creativity," Lucifer snickered. "Harry also took quite a liking to Alistair."

"That actually explains why he suddenly showed up, exorcised Binns and took over the History post," Severus mused while Lily started to run her fingers through Harry's hair which he seemed to like since he leaned closer to her. "Though what do you mean with from whom he got his creativity?"

"Oh yes, this is something else we have to discuss. James Potter is not Harry's biological father but I'm certain he knew that because he blood adopted him," Lucifer told them not elaborating what he meant with that wanting them to deduct it themselves, yes sometimes he could be a right bastard and he loved it.

Everyone bar Harry looked at him as if he had lost it, Harry on the other hand looked mildly interested in what the archangel meant with his statement. That was when Severus processed the proclamation and his head snapped towards Lily.

"Could it be?" he asked her, shock the most prominent of emotions.

"It would fit into the timeframe," Lily replied thoughtfully. "It could very well be."

"What? What is it?" Harry not sat up straighter and more alert.

Lily looked at Severus once more before she looked back to her son. "It seems that Severus is your father," she told him.

* * *

Dumbledore's office

Dumbledore was furiously pacing in his office. This was never meant to happen, Harry was never meant to meet Lucifer. How had that happened in the first place? Zachariah had promised him that should he place Harry with his relatives he would be meek…mouldable into the martyr he was supposed to be! But no Lucifer had shown up and ruined his plans! What was he doing here anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be playing with his vessel somewhere in America?

Then there was this Loki-Gabriel Laufeyson, he somehow had the distinct feeling that that boy meant problems, and a lot of them.

Somehow somewhere something had gone extremely wrong, and Dumbledore knew that there was only one being that could give him the answers he would need, Zachariah. So he briskly walked over to his desk and sat down before opening the lowest drawer and pulling out a device the angel had given him in case he would ever need to contact him. Pushing some magic into it, Dumbledore could feel the device heating up. Now there was only one thing he could do, wait.

* * *

On the Endless Plane

Destiny sat in front of one of those images that showed her what was going on in the world of the mortals. With a nice cup of tea in her hand she observed Dumbledore that fool who thought that only because some low angel promised him something that there were no higher authorities that might deem it necessary to intervene.

Though it was hilarious for her to watch how Dumbledore set off that vicious circle by frantically trying to stop it. Yes, by his actions he would piss of exactly those people that would set him on this path to begin with. It was a nice little self-fulfilling circle, but fun to watch nonetheless, especially if one made sure that it would come to pass.

That was when Death suddenly showed up.

"You have far too much fun messing with him don't you?" he stated dryly.

"Don't tell me that you don't think it a good thing that he gets what he deserves?" she snickered.

Death looked at the image of the pacing Dumbledore before sighing. "Too true, he certainly messed up once too often, but do you really think that the alternative is better? I mean there was a reason for why he did what he did to begin with."

"Believe me, the alternative will be better, our dear sister will take care of it," Destiny replied with a smirk.

"Your word in her ear," Death muttered. "Well, I have to leave because unlike you I don't have the luxury to sit around the entire day, I have work to do."

With that Death leaves a highly amused Destiny behind who just switched her view from Dumbledore to the other archangel currently residing within Hogwarts, oh yes, this would be highly amusing.

* * *

When he reached the Gryffindor common room, Gabriel flopped down into the chair nearest the fire that burned merrily in the fireplace. This had truly been an interesting day, he would never have dreamed that he would ever reconnect with his brother. For so long he had feared what would happen when Lucifer finally got out, but now…he didn't know what to think anymore. However, there was one thing he was sure of, and that was that Harry was good for his brother; and he would be damned should he let anyone hurt the boy, because then all hell would break loose, and this time he would choose a side, and that certainly wouldn't be the side of heaven and Michael. This was not because he suddenly was keen on his brothers waging war over this planet, but because should heaven decide to target Harry only because he was close to Lucifer, they would prove that they were bigger idiots than they already were and then they would deserve everything they got.

Gabriel was ripped from his musing when Neville sat down next to him and observed him curiously.

"What has you so deep in thought?" the boy asked him.

"Nothing important…just my family and what happened today," he replied with a smile.

"Ah yes you mentioned that you reconciled with your brother but you never said who he is…or in which house he ended up," Neville said cocking his head.

Gabriel looked at Neville contemplating whether he should tell the boy but on the other hand he liked him and he didn't seem to be the type who blabbed out one's secrets left, right and centre. "He ended up in Slytherin, it's Lucifer," he told Neville closely observing the boy's reaction, to say he found it hilarious would be an understatement.

It didn't even take a second before Neville's eyes went wide and he stared at Gabriel his mouth hanging open. "Your brother is Lucifer? THE Lucifer? Wait…Gabriel…that…," Neville only muttered incoherently in the end, not knowing what to say to that revelation.

"Yes, but I barely go by that name anymore, not since I left home. Now I'm simply Loki," Gabriel shrugged.

That was when suddenly someone came from behind and sat down on the left armrest of the chair Gabriel was currently sitting in and draped an arm over his shoulder.

"So, you're really Loki?" that person whom Gabriel could identify as one of the Weasley twins spoke up.

The next second the other twin came; also from behind, and sat down on the right armrest mirroring the actions of his brother and also draping an arm over Gabriel's shoulder.

"The god of mischief," the twin who just arrived said.

"fire," the first twin continued.

"and absolute awesomeness?" they chorused in the end.

Gabriel looked at the two with not a small amount of surprise and shock, how much did the two hear?

"Don't worry," the first twin whispered.

"your secret is safe with us," the second one added.

"We are Forge and Gred Weasley by the way," the first spoke up again.

"Or Gred and Forge," the second said without a second break.

"Some might even call us Fred and George – the devils of Gryffindor," they told him simultaneously.

"But for you oh master," the first twin leaned forward and whispered into Gabriel's ear.

"We will always be devoted followers," the second again mirroring the actions of his twin brother also leaned forward to whisper in Gabriel's ear.

"sources of information," the first again whispered.

"Or whatever else you want us to be," the second added.

"We are yours to command," they ended.

It was not only Gabriel who looked up at the twins in surprise and a small amount of disbelief. Neville also stared at them as if they just decided to grow second heads. From what he had heard about the so called "Demons of Gryffindor" nothing and no one was ever able to tell them what to do or reign them in, but now it seemed that they voluntarily accepted a subordinate role to Gabriel. Though what Gabriel said next made him blanch.

After a few moments of closely observing the twins Gabriel started to laugh uproariously. "You know twins? I like you," he said while standing up before he turned around, grabbed a hand of each twin, and pulled them up before he dragged them towards the exit of the common room. "We'll get along splendidly, but now we have a lot to do, you know pranks to plan…people to annoy," he laughed before they were finally through the hole that lead to the corridor outside.

Neville stared after them. "Why do I have the feeling that we're all doomed?" he muttered before he hurried after them, hopefully he could prevent them from levelling the castle to the ground.

* * *

A/N: As I said in this story nothing is as it seems to be especially when it comes to Dumbledore *grins evilly*. 'til next chapter!


	9. A New Day

A/N: Hey guys, I know it is a long time since my last update – actually exactly one year – but don't worry this isn't abandoned. The problem was that I had to find a job and once I found one it took up so much time that I hadn't any drive to write anymore. However, now I came up with a nice little system (completely with alerts in my calendar that shouts at me^^) with which I update one of my stories with larger chapters (5k+ length) on the first Sunday of the month. Yes, I know that was last Sunday but I was on holidays so therefore that little delay.

But now without any further ado the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9: A New Day

 _Lily looked at Severus once more before she looked back to her son. "It seems that Severus is your father," she told him._

Harry looked from his mother to Severus and Lucifer before looking back at her, gaping at them in shock, awe, and surprise. Severus though wasn't fairing any better, the normally stoic man stared at Lily before switching to Harry his eyes wide in surprise.

"I…I…," Harry started looking right at Severus before swallowing hard. "I have a father? An entire family?"

Lily in reply smiled at him. "Yes sweetheart, you have a family and we love you, we both do. Never doubt that," she said cupping Harry's cheek with her hand.

But Harry looked pensively at Severus, who still sat there silently staring at him. The longer the man simply sat there staring at him the more Harry got the feeling that the man wouldn't want him, completely forgetting that said man had helped his mother trying to get him back. However, it didn't take Severus long to come out of his stupor and when he saw the worried look on Harry's…no, his son's face, he came to a decision. Standing up he walked over to Harry where he crouched down to be on eye level with the boy.

"Harry, it is true that learning that you're my son is a shock for me especially since I never contemplated getting children of my own," he explained, holding up a hand when it looked like Harry wanted to say something. "It is a shock but a pleasant one. Even if you were not my son I would love you nonetheless and if you allow it I will be the father you deserve to have."

Severus didn't get any further because suddenly Harry launched himself at him with tears in his eyes, knocking him over so that both fell flat on the floor, but Severus didn't mind. Lily though tried to supress a laugher over it, finding it entertaining how Severus the normally stoic man, who only sneered at children, now had a son, a son she was sure he would love and cherish.

Lucifer didn't fare any better upon that sight, grinning broadly though he tried to ignore the not so small part that was jealous that it wasn't him Harry looked at so happily.

"Thank you," Harry sniffed before leaning back so that he could look at Severus.

Harry was speechless, not only were here two people, whom he admittedly knew nothing of, who not only wanted him but also went out and above to be there for him. Here was a family that not only wanted him but also wanted him to be happy and all because of Lucifer. He had no idea how many times he had prayed, that someone would come and get him away from his relatives, prayed to god that he shall save him but never anything happened. After a few years of praying he had lost hope and faith, how could a god that was supposed to be a good guy let him live the life he had? Slowly but surely, he began to hate god but then his prayers had been heard but not by god, oh no.

No, it had been the probably most unlikely source, Lucifer. The devil, the deceiver, the ultimate evil as some see him. It hadn't surprised Harry when Lucifer admitted that he originally had come to kill him. Who in their right mind would think that the devil comes to you to save you? What a ludicrous thought!

But here he was, saved by the fallen angel, his friend and hell, he would do nearly everything for him to repay him for what he did for him. Harry still didn't know why the archangel did all this for him, but he swore that he would show Lucifer just how grateful he was. Maybe he should stop being so snarky towards him? Yes, that sounded like a good point to begin.

"Can I call you dad?" he finally asked cheekily when he realized that he was still lying on his father.

Severus sat up, pulling Harry with him so that the boy came to sit in his lap. "You're a cheeky little brat," he said without any bite and a small smile gracing his lips. "But only in private."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Harry chanted hugging his father close. "And blame Uncle Al."

"Uncle Al?" Lily questioned confused.

"Alastair," Harry answered with a broad grin that became positively evil. "He's really cool, taught me a lot of stuff, especially concerning a certain other uncle of mine."

"That explains…a lot, why he is here first and foremost," Severus mused.

"Wait! Alastair? As in the chief torturer of hell? That Alastair?" Lily was shocked, what has her son been up to ever since he broke from his _prison_?

"And the resident History of Magic Professor," Lucifer added.

"Indeed. He told me a few very interesting things," Severus replied when he saw his son yawning.

With a gaze at the clock on the mantelpiece he saw that it was already far past curfew, so it was no wonder that his son was tired. Considering that he had lessons the other day, including potions for which he should be awake, it was time for him to get to bed.

"Come on Harry, you need to go to bed," he said standing up and pulling Harry with him.

"But…" Harry began, not wanting to leave them just yet, but was interrupted by Severus.

"No but Harry, you have lessons tomorrow and for those you need to be awake. I'm not leaving you and I'm quite confident that your mother will stay here too so that you can come to us whenever you want," Severus explained while stroking a strand of hair out of Harry's face.

Would any other person, especially his students see how Severus treated his son they would have thought that either someone held the man under the Imperius curse or that they entered another universe. Severus was nothing like his normal self that hated anyone and everyone but a loving even if a bit stern father.

"Of course, sweetheart, I might not be here while you two have your lessons but in the evening, I'll make sure to be here," his mother added.

"Okay," he reluctantly nodded his agreement. Harry knew that it would be pointless for his mother to stay around all the time when neither Severus nor he would be available, but he was glad that she wished to be there when they were free.

Severus smiled at him. "Before you go, there are two things I need to address. First, be careful around Dumbledore. I don't know what it is, but I have the feeling that there is more about him than it may seem and he's hell bent on making Harry his little martyr," he told them. "Second, Dumbledore is under the impression that I hate you Harry because of your…because of James."

Harry cocked his head. "Why would you hate me because of him?" he wondered.

"He has the notion that I'm so immature as to project my deep dislike of James upon you," he took a deep breath. "If you accede to it, I would like to keep the old coot unaware of our real relationship, but it would take some acting on my part. Basically, I would have to treat you scornfully while in public but rest assured that I mean nothing by it."

Harry could clearly see and feel the tenseness of his father because he probably feared that he would hurt him with it and Harry was glad that it was the case even if unwarranted.

"Dad, you think that this will keep Dumbledore unaware?" Severus slowly nodded. "Then don't worry. I probably also will have to do and say things you won't like but at least we know that we don't mean it."

Severus embraced his son in a tight hug. "The hat was right to put you in my house," he replied with a low chuckle letting go of Harry. "Now go, it's time for bed."

Harry hugged his father before he stood up. "Good night!"

"Good night sweetheart," his mother said giving him a hug and kissing him on his head. "And remember that you can always come to us if something is the matter or you just want to talk."

"Good night…son," it would take some time to get used to this, but Severus was quite confident that it wouldn't take long.

With a nod, Harry walked over to where Lucifer stood and with a last smile towards his family, they both left Severus' quarters to get back to the common room and their dorms.

"What do you think does Lucifer want from our son?" Lily asked while sneaking an arm around Severus' midsection.

"I have no idea but from what I learned and observed today at the feast, there…is something between them and I honestly think that they are good for each other. It is astounding; Harry managed to convince Lucifer to be his pillow this night and all Lucifer did about it was grumbling a bit," Severus explained.

"Maybe you're right but for now I have a better idea. It has been far too long since we both had time for ourselves without having to worry about anything," Lily retorted with a devious little smile.

"Indeed!"

With that Lily dragged Severus through to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

* * *

Lucifer watched Harry coming out of their shared bathroom. In Slytherin, normally every student had their own room and bathroom, but Lucifer didn't even think about so much as entering his room and directly followed Harry to his. Since Harry's little ploy in the great hall no one bat an eye about it, probably having expected something like this, he had agreed to serves as his _pillow_ after all.

Harry walked over to the bed where Lucifer was already lying comfortably and snuggled in beside him.

"Thank you…for everything," Harry said with a smile before leaning forwards and giving the archangel a kiss on the cheek.

Lucifer briefly froze before pulling Harry even closer, he knew that the boy probably didn't mean anything more with this little gesture but for him it meant everything and only reinforced his wish to protect Harry as well as making sure that he was happy. Though Harry didn't witness anything about the archangel's emotional turmoil because he already fell asleep safely tucked between Lucifer's arms.

One thing was for sure, should anyone dare to so much as look at Harry the wrong way, there would be one hell to pay.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Lucifer felt Harry stirring.

"Morning," Harry said with a smile, snuggling deeper into Lucifer's embrace, it made him feel safe, warm and with the memories of the last night coming back to him he felt as if he was in his personal heaven.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well," Lucifer replied.

"It was real, wasn't it? Everything that happened yesterday really happened...it wasn't a dream?" Harry muttered, he still couldn't believe that he had a family that actually wanted him.

"Yes, everything was real. Harry are you alright?" Lucifer asked in concern it wasn't for Harry to sound so subdued, but it was probably due to the shock and surprise, so he wasn't too worried about it.

"More than alright," Harry told him with a broad grin. "Actually, I've never been better."

"Good, are you ready to face the world again?"

Harry groaned, he didn't want to stand up, didn't want to leave the cosiness of the bed and didn't want to end this moment but he knew that he had to. Lucifer chuckled upon Harry's reluctance but a few minutes and a few prods from Lucifer later Harry finally stood up. He scuttled over to the bathroom to take a quick shower and do his morning routine. After drying himself, Harry came out of the bathroom with only the towel wrapped around his hips. He threw Lucifer, who still loitered in bed, an inquisitive glance but didn't say anything.

Lucifer rose an eyebrow upon Harry's silence, having expected at least some quip about him being lazy or such. However, Harry only walked over to the wardrobe to get dressed and so Lucifer stood up and went into the bathroom himself.

When he came out of the bathroom he saw Harry fully clothed and sitting in an armchair in front of the fire that heated their room, reading a book he got from Alastair for his birthday while his snake Teanna laid in front of the fire and soaked up the heat.

Lucifer quickly got dressed himself and not even five minutes later he stood next to Harry, looking at him expectantly. Harry grabbed his and Lucifer's bags that contained all their books and whatever else they might need – expansion and weightless charms be thanked – and handed the archangel his. Teanna in the meantime had woken up and was now wound around Harry's shoulder under his collar.

Together they left the dorms and walked through the common room where they were greeted by Draco who sat in front of one of the fires reading a book.

"Good Morning," Draco greeted them when he saw who entered the room. "Had a good night?"

"Morning, and yes thank you Draco," Harry replied with a smile while Lucifer also greeted him. "We wanted to go to breakfast, want to join us?"

"You know the way?" Draco asked surprised.

"Sure, a shortcut but yes we know how to get to the great hall," Lucifer said with a shrug.

"Lead the way," Draco replied and stepped to the side to let Harry and Lucifer pass.

The three of them left the common room and walked down a corridor before they vanished behind an armour that stood in a niche. It didn't take them three minutes for a way that normally took at least seven.

"Wow, I didn't know that there was a quicker way to the great hall," Draco said astonished when they stood before the great door.

"The castle is rather complex, and I doubt that there is anyone – alive or dead – that knows every passage and every hidden corner," Harry replied with a chuckle. "Not even the founders."

Lucifer also chuckled while he opened the right side of the double door and entered closely followed by Harry and Draco. They walked over to the Slytherin table, where they sat down and began their breakfast. In silent they sat there watching students from the other houses coming in and sitting down, how Gryffindors shuffled in, half asleep and how Ravenclaws bowed over books reading. Slowly but surely the Great Hall filled up and ten minutes after eight the other Slytherin first years joined them.

"You're already here?" Blaise asked them after he sat down and poured himself a tea.

"For about half an hour, yes," Harry replied while nibbling at a slice of toast.

Blaise rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

"How did you know the way?" A girl, Daphne Greengrass, asked.

"That is the question isn't it?" Lucifer replied. "You'll see that we know quite a few things."

Right at that moment Snape appeared behind them.

"Mr. Potter," he addressed Harry with disdain in his voice. "Your timetable and next time wait for the prefects to escort you to the Great hall because I won't go searching for you should you get lost."

"What an ultimate disgrace it must be to have one's time occupied with the problems of one's charges," Harry retorted.

"I am a committed man and don't have the time to run after some dunderhead who cannot wait to be lead through the castle," Snape said with narrowed eyes.

"Not that any dunderhead would expect you to interrupt your dissection of newts or other slimy creatures for anything short of the apocalypse."

"Be careful Mr. Potter, walking on thin ice is a venturous enterprise," the scorn was now clearly audible.

"In hell there is no ice," Harry retorted with a broad grin.

"Then prepare to get burned."

"Oh, I'm highly fire resistant."

"That remains to be seen." With that Snape turned around and stalked away while continuing to hand out the timetables.

"Say, what happened last night? Snape really seems to hate you," Blaise spoke up in a low voice.

Harry who had been reading his timetable, looked up and shrugged.

"Snape seems to be of the notion that only because I'm James Potter's son, I have to be like him. But I don't really care, he's all bark and no bite," Harry answered.

"You should be careful nonetheless and don't antagonize him too much," Draco said. "He can make your life hell, but I can talk to him if you want to, I'm his godson after all."

Now Harry looked at the blond boy with interest, Draco was his godbrother? Interesting!

"Thank you, Draco, but there is no need for you to talk with him, I can handle him," he replied. "So, we have History, Herbology and potions today, sounds interesting."

"I wonder what kind of teacher this Sal Alastair is," Draco mused. "I hope he is at least better than this Binns, from what I heard he is a walking…well floating sleeping potion."

Harry snickered hearing that only to earn himself a curious look from everyone around him bar Lucifer, who was currently sipping his tea.

"Do you know something?" Blaise questioned him.

"Oh, if I know something about our history teacher? Of course, I know something," Harry said with a low snicker.

"What is it?"

"How is he as a teacher?"

"Is he strict?"

"Do you think he'll favour Gryffindor like every other teacher?"

The last question actually made Harry laugh. Oh, the hilarity of Salazar Slytherin favouring Gryffindor.

"Him…favouring Gryffindor…sorry but…I never heard a better joke…the thought alone," he brought out in between bouts of laughter ignoring the disbelieving stares.

Right at that moment his familiar Hel soared down towards him and nimbly landed next to his plate before ruffling her feathers and helping herself to some bacon. Tied to her leg was a letter and a parcel about the size of his plate. Harry, who stopped laughing to look at her in curiosity, quickly untied both and opened the letter first, which as it turned out was a good idea.

* * *

 _Good morning Harry,_

 _First, don't open the parcel while in the view of others except Lucifer!_

 _While I checked in on you last night I found the attached item in the possession of someone who certainly does not have the right to have it in his possession. Therefore, I took the liberty to replace it with a fake and let the real thing be delivered to you. It is a piece of a set of three items – called the Deathly Hallows – I gifted to three brothers a few centuries ago and which are told about that the person who manages to collect all three will become my Master. This of course is ridiculous because for anyone who wishes to become my Master would have to do far more than just collecting three items but that is beside the point._

 _I was uncomfortable leaving said item in the ownership of said person especially since he already owns another of the three items and while he won't be able to become my master by owning them, one of them would still give him considerable power. I probably don't have to tell you how much power he would get with two of them or in the worst case all three._

 _Therefore, I trust you with its security since it is by all rights yours. Yes, the brother I gifted this item was one of your ancestors and it should never have left your family to begin with. Take good care of it and use it well._

 _Yours faithfully_

 _Death_

* * *

Harry stared at the letter before he handed it over to Lucifer for the angel to have a look at it and tell him what he thought about it. In the meantime, he tapped the parcel that still laid next to his plate and shrunk it before placing it in the inner pocket of his robe so that no one would get to it.

If what Death wrote was correct, and he didn't doubt that it was, then certain people would want to get to it, not to mention all the other people who would want something that obviously once belonged to Death. However, Harry wondered what it was because he never heard of death gifting any mortal anything. That was when his gaze fell upon the blond sitting opposite of him and looking at Hel in curiosity, obviously never having seen such a bird.

"If I may ask, what kind of bird is that? I never saw one like it," Draco finally asked.

"She's one of a kind," Harry answered with a smug grin while stroking Hel when an idea formed. "Draco, you're well read, do you know about any instance where the entity Death gifted three items to three brothers? It must have happened in the last few centuries."

Why trying to find something out himself when he could simply ask? It wasn't that from that question alone Draco would be able to guess the reason for it.

"There is a child story that tells about what you just mentioned but why do you ask?" Draco wanted to know curiously.

"Just curiosity. The letter I received mentioned something about it, but I didn't recognize the annotation. What were those items?"

"Well according to the story three wizard brothers crossed a river that normally killed everyone who attempted it. Death was furious about it and so he approached them. In feigned generosity he would grant every brother a wish. The first one wanted a wand that would be able to beat every enemy, the second a way to resurrect his wife that had died. But the third one didn't trust Death, so he asked for a way to stay hidden from the entity's gaze. The first one got the Elder Wand, the second the resurrection stone and the third Death's invisibility cloak. While the third brother lived a long life the first soon was killed for the wand and the second committed suicide because while his wife was back she wasn't…whole," Draco explained with a shrug.

Lucifer, who also attentively listened, leaned over to Harry to whisper something to him. "The effects of the resurrection stone are similar to the stone that is missing in the ring Death gave you."

Harry nodded slowly, if he hadn't been mistaken, the package he got was soft and supple, so it could very well be the invisibility cloak. Though what made him wonder was who had it before him and what other Hallow said person possessed.

"Say Draco, do the three brothers have names?" he asked after some silence.

"The story never mentioned any names, but rumours say that it had been the Peverell bothers Antioch, who was the eldest, Cadmus, the second eldest and Ignotus, the youngest. But it is just that…a rumour. No one ever found one of the three items."

"Peverell," Harry mused in a low tone. "What do you think Lucifer?"

"I think that you'd better ask the goblins, they might be able to tell you more," Lucifer whispered back. "Anyway, that is a discussion better held away from prying ears."

Harry looked around and saw that yes, several of the Slytherins were trying to listen in.

"Hey, if you try to listen into conversations that are none of your damned business at least do it less obviously," Harry growled and as a reaction many suddenly were fascinated by their breakfast.

Lucifer chuckled while shaking his head.

"So, onto History, want to join us Draco?"

"Harry, I don't think that this is a good idea. You heard what Professor Snape told you, we should wait for the prefects to guide us there," Draco worriedly replied.

Harry couldn't help himself, he snorted. That had only been his father's way of telling him that he shouldn't get lost in this massive castle, but the History classroom was on the ground level about two corridors from their current position so how hard would it be to get there?

"And miss the interesting things on the way there?" he asked Draco incredulous. "Not in a million years. But if you're too scared that you might get lost…suit yourself."

With that, Harry stood up and made his way out of the great hall, closely followed by Lucifer. Hel in the meantime lifted into the air and flew back to wherever she decided to stay.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Draco exclaimed before he, after emptying his cup, scrambled to get his bag, and walked over to them in a quick pace – but not ran, that would be unbecoming of a pureblood. "I just hope, that you know what you're doing."

"Should I?" Harry asked innocently.

Draco groaned and shook his head but didn't say anything more about it while Lucifer snickered lowly.

Together they slowly walked towards the classroom, looking at paintings, armour and whatever else drew their attention. They reached the classroom at the same time as the other Slytherins and Gryffindors with whom they had the lesson together.

"I'm really interested to see how history lessons will be with Alastair," Harry mused.

"It is _Professor_ Alastair," the brunette from the previous evening admonished him.

"And you are?" Harry asked in a bored tone, he hadn't paid attention to the sorting the previous evening, so he had no idea what her name was.

"Hermione Granger. You're Harry Potter, are you not?" she wanted to know. "I read all about you, you're in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ as well as several other books."

"Oh great, more invaluable knowledge," Harry retorted. "Listen and listen carefully. You think you know me? You have absolutely no idea who I am or what I am capable of and if you value your life and your sanity…stop annoying me."

Granger gasped in shock, but it was someone else who spoke up.

"You really are going to be the next Dark Lord," the Weasley boy stated, his head again as read as his hair.

"Me the next Dark Lord?" Harry replied with a laughter. "Thank you but no thank you. Too much of a hassle."

"Say what?" Granger inquired.

"Do you have any idea how much work it is to be a Dark Lord? All the paperwork, keeping your minions in line while ensuring that they are happy so that they stay loyal to you, yadda yadda yadda…as I said, too much of a hassle," Harry said with a shrug. "I leave that to those who are stupid enough to _want_ to do it."

Both Granger and Weasley looked at him incredulously while Lucifer smirked in amusement and even Draco had to fight a grin. However, before any of them could say anything further, the door to the classroom opened and Alastair called out for them to come in.

Harry, Draco, and Lucifer sat down in the first row to the left, while Granger dragged a very unwilling Weasley to the front seats on the right.

Just before Alastair could close the door and begin the lesson a grinning and slightly breathless Loki came running in, followed by a nervous Neville.

"Sorry but we got a bit lost," Loki called out.

"Very well, sit down and be quiet," Alastair told him, not believing for one second that Loki had gotten lost though he also didn't want to know what the trickster was up to. Honestly, he found him highly amusing and was looking forward to what he would concoct.

Loki and Neville did as they were told, and Alastair began the lesson with a roll call before he stood up, walked around his desk, and leaned against it. He looked around to make sure, that he had everyone's attention.

"Good, before I start the lesson I'll give you a short overview of what is on the curriculum this year. This year I'll give you a general overview of what happened throughout history, beginning with the founding of Hogwarts until recent events," he explained when Granger's hand shot into the air. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Sir, what about the things that happened before Hogwarts was founded?" she asked.

"Had you let me finish, you would have known that this is part of the fifth-year curriculum," Alastair replied slightly irritated upon which Granger blushed and looked down at her table. "Anyway, before I was interrupted I wanted to tell you that in second to fourth year then a more detailed recollection of the historical events would follow. In fifth year then we will look into what happened before Hogwarts was founded and should you opt to continue History of Magic in your sixth and seventh year, you'll learn about the history of other races as well as more about magic in ancient Egypt, Rome, and Asia. Any questions?"

Unsurprisingly, Grangers hand shot into the air the second Alastair spoke the last word.

"Yes, Ms. Ganger?" he asked reluctantly, rightfully fearing for some other inane question.

"Why haven't you assigned any books to your course, Sir?" the girl asked.

"That is because none of the books suit my needs, hence why you should pay close attention and take notes, or you'll have to look up everything that came up for the tests that will be done throughout the school year," he patiently explained.

Again, Grangers hand was in the air before Alastair even finished. He only rose his eyebrow at the girl, which she took as her cue.

"Tests? As in multiple tests, Sir?"

"Yes, unlike the other professors, I'm not a supporter of testing you only once to determine your grade. Some of those tests will be announced beforehand while others won't, but all will go into your final grade. Therefore, I can only emphasise how important it is to take notes."

"Tests and homework?" Weasley groaned.

"For that comment you'll write me a one-foot long summary of today's topic, the founding of Hogwarts, added to the normal homework, Mr. Weasley," Alastair ordered him with a shark like smile, earning himself an even deeper groan from the boy and some muttering about unfair treatment. "Shall I make it two feet, or do you prefer to lose house-points? Mr Potter, one foot for you too."

Harry, who had been trying to hide his amusement – quite unsuccessfully at that – saluted loosely. "Sir, yes Sir!" he exclaimed.

Alastair looked at him amused but didn't say anything. Instead he began his lecture about the beginnings of Hogwarts.

* * *

After History they had Herbology again – oh surprise – together with Gryffindor. The entire way to the greenhouses, Weasley complained about how he had to write an additional text next to the homework they got while Granger repeatedly told him that he shouldn't have complained then.

Granger, when she was not admonishing Weasley for receiving extra work, raved about the history lesson and what they learned, repeating nearly everything Alastair taught them in the process.

It became quickly obvious to Harry that he should be glad that he wasn't in the same house as the girl as she would become a nuisance quite quickly.

Even Lucifer looked at her in barely hidden disdain. He didn't have anything against people with knowledge but people who just repeated what others or books said were stupid in his opinion. Sure, they had the knowledge, but they had absolutely no idea how to apply it in life properly.

"Stupid book-smarts. They think that they're so intelligent but in reality, they just adopt to the opinions of others," he growled. "They don't think for themselves."

Harry smiled while Draco chuckled lowly.

"And why do they have to always rub their knowledge under everybody's nose?" he now practically wined.

Harry looked at Lucifer in surprise over his tone but didn't say anything about it, which in turn made Lucifer suspicious, well more suspicious than he already was, something was off with Harry. Ever since this morning Harry behaved differently, meeker…more subdued. He had no idea to why Harry behaved as he did, but he was determined to find out. However, this would have to wait until after Herbology because right at that moment Sprout opened the door to Greenhouse No. 1 and called them in.

Herbology all in all was an easy lesson. Again, and not to the surprise of anyone, Granger thought that it was prudent to show off her knowledge. It was the boy that arrived late together with Loki to the History lesson that surprised Lucifer though, he showed a real talent when it came to handling plants. The only thing was that he was quite shy and tried not to stand out too much. He would have to watch him and maybe he could help him, he loved plants himself after all.

Draco on the other hand was constantly muttering that he was getting dirty and that something like digging in the dirt was above him. It went on until Harry – very happily – threw a handful of earth at him and covered his hair with it. Lucifer found the indignant look Draco sported very amusing though the boy was less than please with it, but it did stop him complaining.

Afterwards, the lesson went on without any further disturbance. They repotted the plants as they were supposed to and once they were done they cleaned themselves with a few well-placed cleaning charms.

"Draco, could you go ahead and save us a place at lunch?" Lucifer asked the blond boy on their way back to the castle. "Harry and I will follow shortly."

Draco looked a bit surprised and confused at Lucifer but nodded.

"Sure, why not."

Lucifer watched Draco walking up the path and entering Hogwarts before he set into motion himself and once he entered the castle himself, closely followed by Harry. Inside he looked around to find a secluded spot. When he saw a hidden alcove, he walked over to it and threw up a few privacy spells for good measurement.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked confused when Lucifer was done.

Would he be honest, he would have to admit that he was more than worried by Lucifer's behaviour. He wondered whether he had done something to insult the angel again but came up blank. Harry had no idea what he could have done wrong to evoke such a behaviour from Lucifer.

"This is what I wanted to ask you," Lucifer replied in a stern tone. "Ever since this morning you're behaving strangely towards me, like a meek little puppy."

Harry looked at him for a long moment before he slumped against the wall of the alcove, an air of defeat suddenly surrounding him.

"You don't like it," he muttered, looking at the floor not wanting to meet Lucifer's gaze.

"Don't like what?" Lucifer asked for clarification, he had an inkling about why Harry was behaving the way he did but he needed confirmation.

"I thought that after everything you did for me, everything you gave me...I thought that I should be nicer to you, you know...less sarcastic," he said, still not meeting Lucifer's eyes.

Lucifer though could do nothing other than staring at Harry. A feeling was spreading through him that he couldn't and right now didn't want to name but it made him feel good. No, more than good, he felt great. Harry did this for him?!

But then he realized what it really meant and it left a sour taste in his mouth. Lucifer certainly did _not_ want Harry to change, not for anything in the world. He loved Harry as he was, sarcastic barbs and all. Hell, he couldn't even say no when the boy asked something from him.

Wait, where did that thought come from? He loved Harry? Though the longer he thought about it the truer it rang. He knew that he didn't want to miss Harry for one second. The boy brought life, purpose and more importantly diversity into his life. At no point in time he had felt more alive than since Harry came into it and should he suddenly vanish from his life...he somehow didn't doubt that the world would burn. He could only hope that this didn't turn him into one of those sappy lovesick fools that made idiots out of themselves.

For now, he was happy simply being with Harry though because the boy was still far too young to start anything more but he certainly wanted him to stop his stupid – even if well-meant – act and return to be the boy he would do anything for.

"Oh Harry, my dear sweet Harry," he said while cupping Harry's cheek with his hand and forcing him to look at him, which Harry reluctantly did. "Don't be mistaken, I appreciate the thought behind it but no, I don't like it. This isn't you!

"You're a feisty boy with a sarcastic quip on his lips whenever he feels like it and who doesn't cower before anyone. You say what you think and this is what I like most about you. If I wanted some meek idiot who is too frightened of me to speak up I could take some random demon. But this isn't what I want. I want you, the real you so please promise me one thing. Never ever under any circumstances change how you are. Not for Alastair, not for your Parents and most definitely not for me!"

Harry openly gaped at Lucifer in surprise and shock. He had thought that Lucifer despised his cheekiness because he always seemed to be so disgruntled about it so it came to quite a shock that he liked it, wanted it even. But why would he want it if he acted so miffed about it?

"But it seems to upset you when I give you a sarcastic remark about something," he finally told Lucifer.

Lucifer chuckled lowly before he leaned forwards so that he could whisper right into Harry's ear.

"Even if I act as if I'm disgruntled about it, I _love_ you just as you are," he whispered softly.

When he leaned back again he could see that Harry heavily blushed because of admittance.

Harry though didn't know what to think anymore. Had Lucifer really just told him that he loved him? That he loved HIM?! Deep down he knew that it was true but that Lucifer didn't mean it the same way as his parents did when they told him that they loved him and it left him light-headed and with a warm feeling. He himself loved Lucifer ever since the angel saved him. At first it was simply because Lucifer was the first to care for him and especially saving him from his relatives but later it morphed into the love for a good friend.

But was he ready for this? For more? The answer was a resounding no.

Hell, he was officially eleven – technically twelve because of his stay in hell – and alone the thought of taking their relationship to the next level made his stomach churn. Yes, he knew exactly what this would entail – a little side effect of having stayed in hell, demons just had no decency in that regard – and even this little step was, right now, a step too much for him.

Lucifer, who saw Harry's conflict, smiled gently.

"Harry, do you trust me?" he asked softly and received a nod. "Then trust me that I'd never do anything you're not ready for. I couldn't forgive myself if I ever did anything to jeopardize your trust in me."

Lucifer had to supress a groan. Did he really just say that? Great, he was really turning into one of those sappy fools.

Harry on the other hand didn't worry about how sappy Lucifer sounded and just hugged him.

"Lucifer, I cannot tell you just how much I loved you ever since I first met you and you decided to stay with me. Everything you did for me, everything you're still doing for me...," he told him in a low voice, burying his face in the other's neck.

Right at that moment, Lucifer realized that, for now, this was enough. For now, he didn't need more than Harry being with him, trusting him. For now, he would be exactly what Harry needed, a good friend and someone he could confide in.

" _Are you quite done? This is getting extremely uncomfortable and if one of you is going to cry, please warn me beforehand so that I can reach a safe distance priorly,"_ Teanna suddenly hissed from under Harry's collar.

Harry leaned back and looked at Lucifer before both broke out in laughter.

"Leave it to your snake to find just the right moment for a sarcastic barb," Lucifer said with a chuckle, stroking the snake's head.

"This is why we make such a good team, _don't you think so too, Teanna_?" he said the last part in parseltongue upon which the snake nodded in agreement.

"Two against one? Don't you think that a bit unfair?" Lucifer huffed.

"Why? It is only cheating if the enemy does the damage," Harry laughed and twisted out of Lucifer's hold before pulling him out of the alcove and towards the great hall.

As much as he wanted to just be alone with Lucifer, his stomach had other plans which it made loudly known. Lucifer chuckled lowly but gladly followed Harry since he himself was quite hungry by now. So, they joined Draco, who looked at them curiously, at the Slytherin table.

"What happened? You're practically glowing, Harry," he carefully asked.

"Let's just say that Lucifer told me that I was an idiot," Harry replied.

"And that makes you happy?" Draco questioned in disbelieve.

That made Harry laugh. "No, it's just that my life couldn't get any better, that is why I'm happy."

* * *

A/N: 'til next chapter (that hopefully won't take another year)!


	10. You Shouldn't Call Him Pathetic!

A/N: Yay another chapter for this story! You should all thank my lovely beta, she had her birthday on the 6th of September and asked for another chapter, so I indulged her and wrote it. So here we are! But don't count on it that I'll post another one next month…

Nomura581: Glad to be of help

Dark-Prince-of-Clowns: You should know by now that I'm utterly insane…do I need a reason for doing stuff? NO! Well, other than that it just popped into my mind.

* * *

Chapter 10: You Shouldn't Call Him Pathetic!

" _What happened? You're practically glowing, Harry," he carefully asked._

" _Let's just say that Lucifer told me that I was an idiot," Harry replied._

" _And that makes you happy?" Draco questioned in disbelieve._

 _That made Harry laugh. "No, it's just that my life couldn't get any better, that is why I'm happy."_

Draco still looked sceptical but didn't say anything further, trusting that Harry would tell him in time and not wanting to pry. Sure, he was a Slytherin and always on the lookout for information and potential blackmailing material, but he didn't want to anger Lucifer, so he curbed his desire to learn more.

They silently ate their lunch and soon made their way to the potion's classroom, which was located right next to Severus' quarters and close to the Slytherin common room.

Again, they had the unfortunate luck to have the class together with Gryffindor.

Lucifer thought that this was a catastrophe in the making, especially with how Weasley was behaving. The boy absolutely loathed everything Slytherin and was already making a nuisance out of himself by trying to pick a fight with Nott.

"Why do we have to have nearly all the classes together with those idiots?" Draco moaned.

"See it this way, we'll be able to watch how they're tormented by Snape first hand," Harry retorted with a snicker.

That instantly brightened Draco's mood. "You're right, this will be a sight to behold."

This was the moment that the classroom door banged open and Snape called them in. Everyone instantly set into motion and scurried into the classroom. Harry, Lucifer, and Draco made their way to the front and sat down in the first row, followed by Blaise, who sat down on the last empty place next to Draco.

Snape also began the lesson with a rollcall but stopped when he reached Harry's name.

"Harry Potter, our new...celebrity," he drawled.

"Sorry, but I'm not that new," Harry butted in. "I'm eleven after all and defeated that idiot when I was one. So, ten years of being a celebrity isn't that new. Actually, I think that I'm already yesterday's old news."

"If you think that I'll tolerate your hubris in my classroom, you're sorely mistaken," Snape retorted with a sneer glaring at Harry for having the gall to interrupt him.

"Yet you are the one who emphasised my status as a celebrity for something I neither even remember nor wanted. Or do you really think that never being able to see my parents again is something worth striving for?" Harry countered.

Several gasps were heard throughout the classroom as many couldn't believe that Harry would argue with a professor in such a manner, not to mention Snape.

Snape though blinked a few times, apparently not having anticipated that he would be outwitted by an eleven-year-old, though the Slytherin he is, he didn't show it.

"Be careful, or you'll find yourself in detention before the lesson even started," he finally said before he continued with the rollcall after Harry only grinned at him cheekily.

Once he called out the last name, he stood up and walked around his desk, pulling his robe tighter around him to look more intimidating.

Harry had to admit that it was working and he indeed would have felt at least a slight bit intimidated if he didn't know that Snape posed no danger to him. So, for him, his father's antics were only highly amusing.

"You're here to learn the subtle art of potions brewing so don't expect any incantations or silly wand waiving in this class. I don't expect many of you to have the needed calm and patience to excel in this class, but I expect you to at least achieve an Acceptable as I won't condone to any slacking, is that clear?" he asked in a low voice that nonetheless carried throughout the entire classroom.

Everyone was listening with baited breath, and no one dared to move so much as a hair.

"Though those who bring the needed predisposition," he continued while looking at Draco, who smiled smugly. "I can teach how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper into death."

His gaze swept over the students until it stopped at Harry.

"Mr Potter, what do I get if I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked in a menacing tone.

Before Harry had even the chance to answer the question, the hand of the bushy-haired girl he knew was Hermione Granger shot into the air.

"Depends on what the steps afterwards are and if you're aiming for a very potent poison or the Draught of the Living Death," Harry retorted.

Snape rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything to it

"Where would you search if I asked you to bring me a bezoar?" he instead asked.

Again Granger's hand was in the air before Harry could even think of an answer.

"Assuming that your ingredients cupboard is somewhat logically sorted in-between the antivenins," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Where else?"

Now the Granger girl was nearly standing and frantically waving her hand in the air to catch Snape's attention.

"Apothecary."

Snape had to suppress a frustrated groan, and considering the smile the boy sported he knew very well what answer he expected but didn't want to give.

"You're in the middle of nowhere and managed to poison yourself but don't have an apothecary close by or a bezoar on your person. Where do you look for one?" he growled.

"Well, I think I'd apparate to the next apothecary to get one because otherwise I'd be screwed," he stated but elaborated when he saw the now murderous glare his father sported, not that Harry thought he would harm him. "The chance to find a goat in the middle of nowhere is next to nil."

Snape growled lowly but let off him. Instead, he rounded on the boy that was with Loki the entire time, Neville Longbottom.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane, Mr Longbottom?" he snarled.

It seemed that Granger also belonged to the ones who would make a nuisance out of themselves by practically jumping up and down while waving her hand.

"Sit down, Granger! I would have called you if I wanted to hear the answer from you," Snape snapped at her upon which she slumped in her chair with a pout.

Neville though at first looked fearful, and a bit panicked at his teacher for being selected, but after Loki whispered something in his ear and nodded encouragingly at him, he gained more confidence.

"They are different subspecies of the Aconitum genus though there are also subspecies that are called both Wolfsbane and Monkshood," Neville told the man in a low but firm voice, earning himself a proud smile from Loki.

Snape didn't even acknowledge the correctness of the answer but waved his wand at the board that stood behind his desk and writing appeared on it.

"Today you're going to brew the cure for boils. You'll work in pairs and in silence," he snarled. "The instructions are on the board and in your books. Begin!"

Everybody spurred into action as soon as Snape turned around, walked behind his desk, sat down and began to write on a piece of parchment.

Malfoy instantly turned around towards Harry and stared at him in disbelieve. Harry only stared back.

"Are you insane?" Draco hissed lowly after a few moments. "Antagonizing Snape in such a way. It is no wonder that he seems to dislike you. If you go on like this…"

"Mr Malfoy, I told you to work in silence," Snape suddenly snarled while looming over them.

Draco threw Harry an apologetic glance before he replied. "Yes, Sir."

After that Harry silently worked with Lucifer while Draco was paired with Blaise. Both groups brewed the Boil-Cure without any effort having brewed it already before school even started. It was normal for pureblood families to teach their children from a young age hence why they are usually far more advanced than those who did not.

Snape in the meantime swept through the rows, sneering at some cauldrons and even looming over Weasley for a few moments which seemed to infuriate the boy. That was also the reason why the redhead made the grave mistake and placed the porcupine quills in the cauldron without taking it from the fire first. Snape only sneered at it and vanished the resulting mess, giving them zero points for the day resulting in Weasley sulking for the remainder of the lesson.

It was shortly before the lesson was about to end when Snape spoke up.

"Your potion should by now emit a slight pink smoke," he said while looking in disdain at most of the cauldrons, which emitted anything but pink smoke. The only ones that were perfectly brewed were Draco's, Harry's and to his surprise Neville's. "Bottle up a phial and bring it to the front so that it can be graded before cleaning up your workstations. Afterwards, you're dismissed. I want seven inches on the reason for why the porcupine quills should never be added without extinguishing the fire beforehand for the next lesson."

Every group hurried to fill a phial with their potion and brought it to the front while their partner began to tidy everything up. Harry was halfway through cleaning his cauldron when he heard his father addressing him.

"Potter, stay behind," he snapped at him.

Draco looked worriedly at Harry. "Please, don't antagonise him further, will you?"

Harry chuckled lowly. "I won't don't worry. If you're worried you can stay," he offered, knowing that it would make his talk with his father a bit awkward but it might sooth Draco's worries at least a bit.

Harry watched how everyone bar Lucifer and Draco filled out of the classroom. Even Blaise left after looking at Draco for a long moment, wondering whether he should stay or not. In the end, he decided that he would wait in the common room for them.

Though what surprised Harry a bit was that Gabriel also looked at him worriedly before he left.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked Harry apprehensively once everyone else bar Draco had left, hoping that he hadn't hurt with his harsh words this day.

Harry just nodded, not perturbed by his father's antics in the least, he had received worse while staying in hell.

He, on the other hand, wondered whether he should let Draco in on his secret or not.

On the one hand, he knew the boy for only one day at most and had no idea what he would do with this information. On the other side, he was his god-brother, and he was bound to get even more worried the longer his _animosities_ with his father continued. It took him a few moments, but in the end, he came to a decision.

"Draco, if I asked you to, would you swear to keep whatever I told you a secret?" he asked the blond boy.

Draco looked back and forth between Harry, Lucifer and Severus, not knowing what to think about this request. In the end, though he nodded, knowing that if he betrayed Harry's trust, he would also betray Lucifer and that was indeed nothing that he wanted.

"Harry, I swear on my magic, that I will never willingly relay any secret you let me in on to anyone who doesn't know without your express permission, so mote it be," he calmly stated and didn't even blink when he was engulfed in a golden aura that soon faded once the oath settled.

Harry was stunned speechless for a moment before he smiled broadly.

"Thank you, Draco. You might not believe it, but this means a lot to me," he told him.

It truly meant a lot to him that Draco would go as far as to swear an oath not to betray his trust and tell anyone about his secrets after only knowing him for a day. Never before did he have a friend that would go such length, or any friend at all as it was. But now Draco showed him that he could be trusted.

Sure, the prospect of facing Lucifer's wrath might have an impact on Draco's decision. But Draco had done it willingly and more importantly without hesitation, and that showed him that Draco might have even done it without the threat of Lucifer. For now, that was more than enough for Harry to trust Draco.

Even Lucifer and Severus were surprised that Draco so soon showed such loyalty and they didn't doubt that they soon would become friends that no one would be able to separate ever again.

"Anyway, first things first. Your worries about my animosities with dad while appreciated are completely needless," Harry said with a chuckle while closely observing Draco and wondering how long it would take the boy to pick up the fact that he just called Severus 'dad'.

It took Draco a few moments, but eventually, his head snapped towards Severus, who looked at him with a blank mask before he looked back at Harry.

"Dad?!" he exclaimed in shock and disbelieve.

"So you caught that, did you?" Harry snickered. "Yes you heard right, Severus is my biological father."

"But…why…HOW?"

It seemed that Draco didn't know what to think anymore.

His godfather, whom he knew only ever loved one woman that he could never get and whom he had fallen out with, not to mention that said woman was Harry's mother and married to James Potter, suddenly was Harry's father?! How had that happened? James Potter was Harry's father or was he not?

Well, apparently if they both were right, he was not. But when had Severus met with Lily? Not to mention when had they…well…you know…done something that would result in Lily becoming pregnant? The thought alone made Draco shiver, and it was something he never wanted to think about. Who in their right mind wanted to know more about the love life of their godfather? No one, that's who.

"I'd say that my private life is none of your concern," Snape suddenly said and effectively ripped Draco from his musing.

Harry though only sighed deeply. "Long story short, his reconciliation with my mother resulted in more than they bargained for. Though James Potter knew and blood adopted me, so I'm also a Potter," Harry explained with a shrug.

"Harry," Severus admonished his son in a stern voice that actually made Draco cringe, knowing that his godfather was not impressed.

"What? Do you really think that Draco wouldn't have figured it out himself? He doesn't peg me for someone who might believe that the stork brings the babies," he deadpanned.

Draco though looked at him as if he had been profoundly insulted. As if he would believe such nonsense.

"May that be as it is, this isn't a topic I wish to discuss in front of my godson, or ever," Severus stated with a stern glare, but Harry only smiled at him. "Draco, it is true that Harry is my son, but it has to stay a secret for now. Certain parties expect me to hate Harry hence why I treat him so badly in public. Your worry though is indeed baseless because both Harry and I decided that it would be the best course of action for now and I would never hurt him on purpose."

"Now your conversation this morning makes much more sense," Draco mused, thinking over every interaction he witnessed between Severus and Harry so far. "So…you're my god-brother?!"

Harry nodded slowly, not knowing where Draco was going with this. Draco looked at him for a long moment before he beamed at Harry and to the surprise of the other boy embraced him in a hug in a very un-Malfoy manner.

"I'm glad and thank you that you told me," he whispered before he let go, hoping that they would form a long-lasting friendship.

Draco didn't care that Harry was the boy who lived or that he'd defeated the Dark Lord. Merlin, he didn't even care that he was apparently good friends with Lucifer…well, as long as said friendship didn't pose a threat towards him.

"I'm also glad that you're so accepting and loyal to Harry," Lucifer suddenly spoke up, reminding everyone that he was still in the room too. "But should you so much as think about betraying him…well, let's just say that you'll learn just why I'm called the devil."

Draco shivered and shifted uncomfortably at the threat that was accompanied by a malicious smirk but nodded. He made a mental note to never ever get on Lucifer's wrong side.

"Stop scaring him," Harry admonished the fallen angel.

To everyone's surprise, Lucifer's malicious grin morphed into a soft smile when he looked at Harry.

"I just wanted to make sure that he knows what he's getting into," Lucifer huffed.

"That doesn't mean you have to scare them, or do you plan to scare everyone who might want to become my friend?" Harry rose an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Where's the problem? I just want to ensure that they don't have malicious intentions," Lucifer grumbled.

"Other than the fact that you'll probably scare everyone away?" Harry retorted.

Draco looked in disbelieve at Harry and Lucifer, watching their ongoing bantering.

"Say, uncle Sev, did I miss something?" he asked his godfather, who was now right next to him.

"No, no you didn't. I have unfortunately no idea what is going on between those two. Yesterday evening Lucifer calmed Harry down when he was upset, and you know how he tricked him to be his pillow last night," Severus replied with a thoughtful face. "But I don't think that Lucifer poses any threat to Harry, quite the contrary, he seems extremely protective of him."

"What confuses me is that this morning Harry seemed very subdued towards Lucifer but after Herbology they vanished shortly, and when they arrived at lunch, Harry was positively beaming," Draco confessed.

"This is indeed very strange," the Potions Master mused.

In the meantime, the heated discussion between Harry and Lucifer came to an end with Lucifer complaining in annoyance.

"I won't stop protecting you," he growled, unknowingly giving proof to what Severus and Draco were talking about mere minutes ago.

"And I don't expect you to," Harry exclaimed in exasperation. "All I ask from you is to be less openly hostile towards those I _want_ to be friends with!"

"Okay, okay," he finally conceded. "But don't expect me to be nice to those I don't like."

"I would never dream of it," Harry said with a laugh. "The world would come to an end if you were nice to someone you don't like and besides, I like it when you go all badass on them."

The last part Harry had whispered to Lucifer while stepping around him and towards Draco and Severus. Lucifer though looked at Harry with slightly diluted eyes before he composed himself again.

"Sorry, Lucifer and I got a bit side-tracked. Any questions, Draco?" Harry asked the blond.

"Only one, are there any other ground-breaking information you want to impart with me?" he deadpanned not really expecting the answer to be yes, not after learning that his godfather, in fact, had at least a one-night stand with Lily Potter resulting in her falling pregnant.

"Uhm…," Harry answered while looking at his father.

"No!" was Severus' resolute reply.

"Dad, he's your godson, and it would make things infinitely easier if you want to spend time with him," Harry retorted. "Besides, what is he going to do? He cannot breathe a word about it without losing his magic."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, while Draco looked confused back and forth between his godfather and Harry. Though Draco was also a tad worried what this secret was when it elicited such a reaction from his usually stoic godfather.

However, in the end, Severus nodded.

"Very well, but not now. Dinner already started and you both should get something to eat. Come to my quarters after dinner, and we'll talk further," he instructed.

Draco nodded while Harry beamed at him. He was glad that his father agreed with him, having been worried that his father would stay firm with it.

Severus watched how Draco and Harry left his classroom closely followed by Lucifer. Draco was questioning Harry about what he just learned and tried to wriggle information about what he'll learn this evening out of him.

With a deep sigh, he turned around and began to put the samples the students left on his desk for him to grade away.

He had to admit that Harry was right, telling Draco about everything would make things easier, and with the oath, the information would be safe with him. Things had been quite difficult in the past, especially when Lucius had to suddenly dump his son with him because he had to attend a sudden meeting or something the like. More than once it had been a close call that Draco nearly saw Lily in his house, but until now they could prevent it. However, once they told Draco that wouldn't be a problem anymore and he doubted that Draco would be overly perturbed by it, shocked surely but not perturbed.

Once all the phials were stored away, Severus left the classroom and went to dinner himself.

* * *

When Draco, Harry and Lucifer finished dinner, they made their way down into the dungeons and towards Severus' quarters. It took them a few minutes but they arrived eventually, and Harry firmly knocked at the heavy wooden door. A few moments later the door opened and revealed Severus, who, when he saw who knocked, stepped aside and let them in. They walked over to the sofa in front of the fireplace and sat down.

It was evident to everyone that Draco was nervous and wondered what secret he would learn this evening. However, whatever he thought it was, he'd definitely never guessed the truth.

They sat a few moments in silence when Lily entered the room coming from the kitchen and carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. At first, Draco wondered who the woman was, who knew her way around Severus' quarters too well to be there for the first time. That was when he realised who the woman, with the vibrant fiery red hair and emerald green eyes that were so much like Harry's, was, Lily Potter.

"Lily Potter," Draco whispered in shock but was heard nonetheless.

"It is actually Lily Snape now but yes," the woman, Lily, replied with a soft smile. "You must be Draco, Severus told me a lot about you, and it is nice to finally meet you."

"Wait, what? WHEN?" Draco exclaimed, to him it seemed that today was one big shock and surprise.

"Half a year after the Dark Lord attacked Godric's Hollow," Severus smoothly replied while Lily handed everyone a cup of tea.

Draco looked completely flabbergasted.

They had been together nearly his entire life. His entire life! Not once had he suspected that his godfather had a girlfriend, not to mention that he was married. He couldn't even begin to fathom the enormity of it all. Severus was his godfather, and he had assumed that his godfather trusted him. But never once had he mentioned anything, not his marriage nor that Harry was his son… _their_ son.

Harry! Did he know? Did he know all the time but never said anything? Never tried to be his friend? The thought hurt him more than he was ready to admit. He had hoped to have a genuine friendship with Harry, not one based on who had the most influence or gold.

"Did you know?" he asked Harry warily, trying and failing to keep the hurt from his voice.

Harry looked at him strangely, wondering what Draco was hurt over.

"No, no, I didn't know. Not until yesterday evening when Lucifer and I met with dad here," Harry solemnly replied watching how relief flittered over Draco's face. "Draco, believe me, I didn't even know about magic until I met Lucifer this summer."

Draco looked at him as if he grew another head.

"Dumbledore locked him away with my _lovely sister_ ," Lil spat the last two words. "And let us just say that his upbringing left a lot to be desired."

"That is one way to describe it," Harry snorted.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry questioned but only received a look that told him that Draco wouldn't have asked otherwise. "Well let's see. They beat the living daylight out of me on a nearly daily basis, I had to do all the chores ever since my third birthday, and oh yes, I actually thought my name was freak until I went to school for the first time. Not to mention that they starved me, I was allowed to the loo only once a day if I were lucky and had to wash with cold water and 3 minutes maximum."

It was not only Lucifer, who had to be restrained by Harry, but also Lily, whose arm Severus was gripping tightly, but they all looked as if they wanted to go to hell and show the Dursleys just what they were capable of, or in Severus' case, why he had become an inner circle Death Eater within the first year of joining. The only thing holding them back was that they already learned some of those things the evening before and the fact that Harry punished them previously.

Draco, on the other hand, looked deathly pale before righteous anger took over.

"How dare they? Hurting a wizard," he exclaimed. "What kind of monsters are they? That people wonder why the Dark Lord hated them so much."

"One of the _very few_ things he was right with, Muggles and the magical world don't mix well with each other," Severus sneered, looking less hostile by now.

Draco looked at him strangely, wondering whether he imagined it or not, but it had sounded as if his godfather actually despised the Dark Lord. It made him curious as he knew that Severus had once served the man, but he kept his quiet. However, this shifted to the background in his mind since other and more important questions had to be addressed, like the fact that Harry was obviously abused.

In a rare show of emotion – though this evening or better yet the entire day definitely was an exception to that – Draco leaned over and hugged Harry.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, about whatever you want, you can always come to me," he told him before he let go.

Harry smiled softly. "Thank you," he merely said.

Not wanting to continue with the current topic, Draco turned towards Lily and Severus.

"One thing is confusing me though. I mean Lily was definitely reported dead so, how are you alive?" he asked when he registered what he just blurted out and quickly tried to backpedal. "I mean you don't have to answer, I just…."

It was amusing to see Draco stammer through his apology, but Lily's laughter stopped him while Severus sighed in resignation.

"After everything you already learned I suppose that we can tell you this too as you'll learn sooner or later anyway," he told him while his eyes flashed white.

Draco blinked a few times. "Why doesn't _this_ surprise me?!" he muttered before looking at Lily. "You too?"

Lily simply nodded.

"Well, I would have thought that your eyes would be black," Harry, on the other hand, mused, not having seen his father's or mother's demonic side either.

"Please, as if they could have become some common demon," Lucifer huffed. "I didn't make many demons directly, but those I make are always special, more powerful."

"You did this for Harry?" Draco asked Lucifer, but the angel shook his head.

"No, I didn't even know Harry at that time. I did it for another reason, but that is of no concern."

Draco nodded, not wanting to press further. After that their conversation moved onwards to their first day at Hogwarts and how the lessons were.

Severus complained that Gryffindors were all dunderheads who couldn't even distinguish right from left while Harry and Draco told about their day. They talked until shortly before curfew when Draco, Harry and Lucifer had to return to the dorms and get to sleep.

Both Lily and Severus were pleased that Draco was taking everything so well. They had been worried that he would have adverse reactions when he learned what they had become but it seemed that the boy was quite open-minded. Also, the blooming friendship between Harry and Draco filled them with relief, knowing that finally Harry got everything that he deserved.

That also had been Severus' worry when he treated Harry disdainfully over the day, that this would remind Harry of the Dursleys and consequently hinder their slowly building relationship. However, it seemed that his worries in that regard had been for nought and it filled him with pride.

With everything Harry had been through, after every beating he had received, he had stood up, and it had made him stronger. Now paired with his friendship with Lucifer, Severus didn't doubt for one second that anyone who dared to stand in their way would regret doing so very soon afterwards.

* * *

The next days flew by, and Draco became even closer friends with Harry and Lucifer. Also though Lucifer was slightly jealous that Harry wasn't spending so much time with him alone anymore, he knew that Harry needed other friends. What appeased him was the knowledge that Harry's heart belonged to him alone (except his parents and they didn't count in his opinion, not in the regard that mattered).

He would never admit it aloud, but he loved it how Harry snuggled against him at night, for now, this was how far they would both go, and he relished in every second.

Draco though used his new-found friendship as an excuse to stay away from the two buffoons Crab and Goyle who, in Draco's words, were as dense as a plank of wood. The only reason for why he put up with them was the sole fact that they had been brought around a lot in his childhood and it would have disgraced his family had he done or said anything.

However, what none of the three failed to notice was the whispering and staring that followed them wherever they went.

For ones there where those who worshipped the ground Harry walked on just because of what happened when he was one. Harry despised those because they didn't think for themselves but were content in following his lead, brainless sheep.

Then there were those who were in love with the image they had built around the boy-who-lived and now were sorely disappointed that he had absolutely nothing in common with it. They either whispered behind his back how he went dark or even outright accused him of it as Weasley liked to do.

The last group consisted of those who hated his guts be it either because he was a Slytherin, because he defeated the Dark Lord, or for what other inane reason they could come up with.

Though those were just those, who had a problem with Harry. When it came to Lucifer, the school was split.

One small part believed that he was whom he claimed he was – mostly because they either had ties to hell themselves or creature blood that recognised him – and either reacted in awe or as the majority of those who believed him did, in fear. The awed ones luckily were exclusively Slytherins and silenced with a glare while those in fear of him gave him a wide berth. Some of those who feared him though, slowly warmed up to him when they saw that he wasn't a threat, but they still preferred to stay the hell away from him.

The worst group of all, however, was the group who didn't believe him. Okay, here one had to differentiate again. Most of those just thought him mental and ignored him, but some of the especially darker members of the Slytherin house felt insulted that he claimed to be Lucifer and it was just a matter of time before things would escalate.

It was Friday in the late afternoon that everything went head over heels.

Harry, Draco and Lucifer just entered the Slytherin common room, talking animatedly, when they realised that it was mostly empty. The only people in it besides them were three seventh year students who were standing in the middle of the room, one leaning against the backrest of one of the couches. All three's heads snapped towards the entrance when they heard them coming in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the wannabe Lucifer with his appendages," the one leaning against the couch said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm not an…," Draco started but was silenced by Harry.

"Do you want to handle this?" Lucifer asked Harry with a grin.

Harry though laughed. "They are insulting and doubting you, and by the way, I was waiting for an opportunity to see what you would do, so have fun," he replied. "Draco and I will make ourselves comfortable over there and stay out of your way."

Harry took Draco's hand and dragged the bewildered boy towards a group of armchairs that stood to the side but with excellent view on the room.

"Believe me Draco you don't want to stand between him and his target," he told the blond boy.

Draco's eyes widened slightly, but he followed Harry and sat down. He wasn't so stupid as to want to be in the way of Lucifer when the fallen angel was about to unleash hell upon those idiots.

Lucifer watched them before he turned back towards the offenders with a smile that made a shark look tame in comparison.

"So you don't believe that I am who I claim to be. Say, what did you think would happen if you were wrong?" he asked them with a now angelic smile that however made him look even more dangerous.

"Pah, as if you could possibly be Lucifer. The real Lucifer would never run around as a child and certainly would _not_ attend _school,_ " one of the other boys sneered. "Not to mention befriending that freak _Potter_!"

This, however, was a grave mistake because it set Harry off.

"Luc, I changed my mind, I want him," he growled while standing up and walking over to Lucifer. "You still can have the other two."

Lucifer looked at him in contemplation. On the one hand, he wanted to punish that idiot himself for calling Harry a freak, but on the other, it would be amusing to see what Harry would do. However, before he could say anything, the boy who insulted Harry spoke up again.

"Am I supposed to be frightened now?" he mocked, feigning fear.

"Oh, you have no idea what a big mistake you just made. You see I learned a lot about the human body lately and I know exactly how to hurt you the most without even injuring you," Harry explained while he sauntered around the boy who by now stood there completely frozen.

That was until Harry struck him hard in the side with his fist and the boy went to his knees with a cry of pain. Unknown to him the hit had been magically enhanced to not only hurt more but also to prevent any damage to flesh or organs so that the pain was the only result.

Harry chuckled lowly. "One hit and you're already on your knees before me? Pathetic! I know non-magicals that lasted longer than you."

Though neither the boy nor his two friends would stand by and watch him getting beaten. All three had their wand in their hands in the blink of an eye and pointed them at Harry. The first guy just wanted to cast a spell.

"If I were you and if you value your manhood, I wouldn't do that," Lucifer purred.

Unknown to the guy, Lucifer had drawn a karambit knife and was currently threatening the boy with it, or better yet the parts of his anatomy designed for reproduction.

The knife was actually a gift from Alastair. While they had been in hell, Lucifer caught up with what the non-magical world was up to and consequently stumbled across the internet and a certain series that funnily enough had him as the main character, or at least how they perceived him. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud he took a liking to it.

That was when he saw the knife the demon in this series used, and he wanted one too. Sure, it took quite some time for him to learn how to use it correctly and without accidentally hurting himself but he had to admit that it was very well worth it. The knife not only looked wicked but also was very handy.

When Alastair became aware of that fact, he magically forged him such a knife and even imbued it with some of the remaining silver from his original blade.

This was the knife he was currently using.

"Is that supposed to make us believe that you're truly Lucifer? You, who attacked us in such a disgustingly muggle fashion?" the third boy spoke up for the first time. "It is you who are pathetic!"

"Oh, you so shouldn't have said that," Harry piped up. "The thing is until now we played nice as not to anger Snape, hoped that you would see reason and would back down. But now? Oh now, …now you're in trouble."

With the last word, the room suddenly heated up to an unbearable degree that only Lucifer and Harry were immune to and Draco shielded from.

"Are you ready to face hell?" Lucifer chuckled.

* * *

A/N: Here we are. 'til next chapter!


End file.
